Undercurrents
by soulful-sin
Summary: TrixiexVeronica, TimmyxTootie. Sometimes, lies don't work out just the way you want them to.
1. Lies and Girls

Author's Note: Veronica, Trixie, and co are seventeen.

Oh, and on a side note, this story is not related to any other story I'm doing. So, no Lorenzo for ahhelga, no Timmy/Trixie for Shallow Reflections, nothing. It is, if you may, an alternate universe from them.

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP, obviously. (whines) I want that new FOP game, dammit! Yeah…

Chapter One: Lies and Girls

Her life is a lie. Every day, she returns to the same table, talks to the same friends, and pretends to like a boy. She knows Trixie likes him, only she keeps it well hidden.

She's good at deluding herself, telling herself she's straight. She knows she isn't, not really. Her obsession with Trixie is rampant and, no matter how many times she sees Tootie throw herself at Timmy and force herself to be jealous, she isn't. She never will be.

Trixie Tang is her best friend in the world. But she doesn't want just to be friends with her. She wants something that isn't her right to have, something a normal, popular girl shouldn't want. She wants to be her lover.

For years, she's wanted to be just like her, to be her. A lot of girls emulate people, but few take it to the point that she would settle for sleeping with her.

For sleeping with Trixie would be like sleeping with perfection, something she's sure Timmy knows well. He is, after all, her boyfriend. Every time she sees him, she's caught between her lie, being in love with him, and the truth, she wants to gouge his eyes out for looking at her goddess like that.

No matter how many times the girls chatter about boys they like and even things more graphic than that, she grows bored. She has no interest in males as a whole, including their 'packages'. Only during the brief periods of her feigned straightness did she act as though she wanted Timmy this way, but she knew they were false to begin with.

She almost pities those girls, who will undoubtedly experiment in college and discover they weren't into boys to begin with. Or they'll end up pregnant, she could clearly care less.

For now, she trails after Trixie, checking her out on the side. Every time she does, her heart leaps and she imagines yet again her as a girlfriend. The causal touches of her hand make her so happy, send shivers down her spine.

But Trixie's happily oblivious. She prattles on about Timmy, Timmy this, and Timmy that. It's on the tip of her tongue to snap, "If you like Timmy so much, why don't you marry him and shut the hell up?!" It'd serve her right.

They walk to class together, like a couple of friends. And she hates her life.

No…she loves seeing Trixie. She loves every second of her touch, the way her mouth pushes the words past her perfectly shaped lips, lips she'd love to taste, just once.

She'd die for a kiss…

(Lunch time, kiddies!)

Trixie's off with Timmy. She wants to kill him, feel his blood on her knuckles. Tootie gazes after them mournfully and Veronica wants to laugh in her face; the girl hasn't a chance or a clue. Seriously.

Around her, Tad and Chad speculate on just how far Trixie's gotten. Veronica wants to yell, scream that her angel is saving herself for someone better, someone like her, but that would give herself up. She can't risk being exposed.

The violinist is off today, playing some sad melody for another group of kids. She wishes he were here, so she could have something else to focus on. As it is, her fork writes, "I love Trixie" over and over. Damn betraying fork.

Fortunately enough, she isn't important enough to be noticed and they chatter on, ignoring her and her odd spellings in the mashed potatoes. She thanks God that, for once, she isn't Trixie and therefore unworthy of attention. They can go on, babbling incoherently, while she muses about Trixie yet again.

And, in the courtyard, Trixie muses too, only it's not what her pretty blonde friend thinks it's about.

(The courtyard)

Trixie Tang is living a lie. Every day, she goes to school, pretends to like Timmy Turner, and acts as though she's excited around him. She's never been less attracted to anyone in her life.

She pretends it's the buckteeth, but she knows that isn't it. It's not the pink hat and pink shirt, either, as much as other girls think it is.

It's that he's a boy. Yeah, stupid reason, she knows, but that's why she isn't attracted to him.

She enjoys playing with boys' heads, making them think their dreams can come true. And, to her, Timmy is just a grand-scale version of this, only she's playing with her own head too, thinking she can pull this off. Thinking her 'orgasms' are real, when she knows they're not. They could never be.

No matter how many boys she's been with, she's never felt anything. _Nothing_. This unnerves her, so she tries to ignore it.

Timmy's talking to her seriously and she behaves as though it interests her. He wants them to stay together in college, to even raise kids. She has no interest in children, not with him.

They walk back inside, his arms around her. She wishes she could enjoy it, but she knows the only person who would is sitting alone, watching Timmy like a hawk. Tootie is the only blatantly straight person she knows, aside from Veronica.

Veronica and Tootie could fight amongst themselves over Timmy, she could care less. He's a nice guy and all, but he isn't the guy for her. No guy is the guy for her.

Biding him goodbye as he goes to his table and she to hers, she notes with a smirk Veronica hurriedly erasing something in her mashed potatoes. She wonders briefly what that is, but decides against asking. Probably, "I love Timmy Turner" or something like that.

They chat, the group and her (excluding Veronica, who seldom says anything unless she's directly addressed), and she feels like a queen. A queen with a huge secret, but a queen nonetheless.

Little does she know she's not alone…


	2. Lies We Tell Ourselves

Author's Note: The rating may go up, depends on how graphic I want to get. ;)

And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. And if you didn't review, well, you suck.

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love girl on girl in FOP, it's not going to happen. So, alas, I don't own FOP.

Chapter Two: Lies We Tell Ourselves

Trixie hates her. She hates how she's always following Timmy, acting as though she can change him. Okay, so she hasn't followed Timmy in ages, not since Trixie marked her as his territory. That isn't important, that she no longer stalks him. What's important is that she hates her.

She hates her because she's true to herself. Tootie never has to lie about who she likes and how she'll try to get him. She loves Timmy and that's that. It's clear she's straight; she'll never have to deal with the agony of a secret life.

Right now, Tootie gazes wistfully at him, her elbow propping up her chin. Since they were ten, her hair has grown out so it now courses down her curves, rather pleasant curves on the eyes, too. She has a decent chest, Trixie supposes, perhaps rivaling hers. But, since she's modest and rather shy, it hides behind a large woolen sweater.

Her glasses are gone, replaced with contacts, and, of course, her braces are long gone. She'd actually be quite pretty, if she smiled. However, since Trixie knows well she's miserable, she attracts no attention.

She keeps her head down, for the most part. The only time she comes alive is around Timmy and that's fading into oblivion. Trixie supposes if she cared more, she might try to reach out to her, giving her what she so desperately wants.

Surprised, she jumps when someone nudges her shoulder. It's Timmy, naturally. God, why won't the boy leave her alone? Just because they're sleeping together…yeesh!

"Hey, Trixie," Timmy says with a grin on his face. Veronica scowls at him, sliding off automatically to allow him to sit. Actually, she does more than slide over. She leaves.

Following her with her eyes, she wonders why her best friend had such a strong reaction. For the love of God, when they were twelve, she'd told her she was madly in love with him. She'd seen no signs otherwise, so what gives?

Faking a smile, Trixie croons, "Hi, Timmy." She's never been less pleased to see a person in her life.

Tad and Chad ignore them, their eyes flickering to a bit of mashed potatoes Veronica left unaltered. If they just squint, it's as though she's written a message in them. The initials "T.T" are visible, but the name doesn't seem to fit their length.

"Want to go to the movies later?" Timmy inquires, still grinning. God, that grin is obnoxious. She wants to strike it from his face.

_Excuse, excuse. I need an excuse! Damn it, Tang, think! _Her eyes seek everything in the room except his and fall upon Tootie. The morose teen's face is contorted as she cranes to listen in. For a second, Trixie wishes he'd ask Tootie out, and just leave her the hell alone.

However, before she has time to come up with a suitable lie, Tad and Chad grab the lunch tray and a notebook from beneath it. Her eyes widen- it's Veronica's.

"Wonder if it's really Timmy she's crushing on?" Tad sniggers, tossing the notebook open on the table. Trixie gasps: on every page, "I love Trixie Tang". There are even a few graphic depictions of what she'd like to do with her.

All eyes in the cafeteria are on her and they are none too friendly, either. Heat rises in her face and her eyes are glued to a picture of her and Veronica eating 'ice cream'. Hmm…the drawing isn't half bad.

No wonder Veronica fled…but why then? What on earth did she have to do that made her leave when she had? Or maybe she really wanted that book to be discovered…

At any rate, she'd better high tail it out of here and quickly, because some of the rather nasty kids suggest she instigated the drawing and it was from personal experience. Timmy vouches for her heterosexuality, but it's to no avail. By telling them she's slept with him, she becomes a bisexual slut, which is probably the worst thing you can be branded in high school.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he indicates he will fight for her. She doesn't want him to, however, and she shoves him off. Bad move…

"Aw, look! She's going off to comfort her gay lover!" Francis croons and others join in. It's her against the whole student body, with the exception of Timmy…and Tootie.

Tootie hasn't stood, hasn't done anything. Her eyes widen in astonishment, but from her face, Trixie can tell she doesn't readily believe the rumors. Even so, she won't defend her. The only person she defends is Timmy and Trixie has done nothing to earn her loyalty.

"Trixie is not gay!" Timmy screams, standing protectively in front of her. "You and your hidebound, homophobic ideas! I bet you planted that notebook!"

Just thinking about Tad and Chad framing Veronica gives her the chills. Even if she isn't as popular as her, she knows they wouldn't do such a thing. Unless, of course, they smarted from a rebuff from her, but, still…why would they want to hurt her that badly?

She must collect her wits, gather herself. She must save herself first, then try to salvage Veronica if she can. But all she can think about is that drawing and picture Veronica doing it to her….

"You're right, Timmy," Trixie lies, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm not gay. I have no idea where Veronica got those ideas, but she has no place in this school, no place in society.

"She's corrupt, twisted. She's…she's…a freak!"

_And so am I._

As if to illustrate her previous point, she kisses Timmy full on the lips, wishing to God she felt something. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Tootie rise. But, no, it's not to leave.

Timmy eagerly returns it, wrapping his arms around her. The crowd loses interest, although they're plotting against Veronica mentally. Yet Tootie remains.

Striding up to her after the kiss is broken, Tootie slaps her. Timmy glowers at her, ready to raise a hand himself. However, Tootie pays him no mind.

"Liar."

She walks out, her head held high for once. Trixie stares after her, completely stunned. How on earth could she have seen through her veneer? Well, it doesn't matter. Timmy didn't believe her.

Sighing heavily, Trixie lies her way through lunch.

-------------------------

(The library)

She can't find it! Goddamn it, where did she put her notebook? The notebook with all the scribbling and drawing of her and Trixie…oh, if that lands in the wrong hands, she's so screwed!

Searching through her bag, she uncovers a few personal belongings of Trixie's, a picture of the two of them, a doujinshi, and a plastic squeeze ball. Where the hell is it?! She has to find it!

Tootie walks in, her head held down again. Veronica barely gives her a second glance because, unless she's a walking three ring pink notebook, she frankly isn't interested. She finds her attractive, but off-limits.

Surprisingly, though, Tootie walks up to her. Veronica, in the process of dumping out her bag for the third time, merely wrinkles her nose at her. What does this girl want with her? They have nothing to do with each other, normally.

"If I were you," Tootie begins gravely, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'd stop looking for that notebook."

Spinning around, stunned, Veronica snaps back, "What notebook? I don't know what the hell you're-"

"The notebook that has you and Trixie having sex in it. The one that Tad and Chad now have," Tootie says coldly, her eyes falling upon a picture of Trixie and Veronica. She gets odd vibes off it.

"Shit!" Veronica cries, for lack of a better word. She turns away from her, knowing her emotions are portrayed clearly on her face. Tootie will not accept this.

"Trixie's heterosexuality is also in question," she informs her. "If I were you, I'd find a way to discard of that notebook before it gives her ideas."

With that, she strolls off, leaving Veronica completely bewildered. What does she mean, 'giving her ideas'? Trixie isn't gay!

It never occurs to her Tootie is the smartest girl in their class for a reason.

-------------------------

(Al fresco)

Tootie shudders, aware she's helped her worst enemy. But, in doing so, she might have created a better situation for herself, since there are no more obstacles to Timmy.

She's known for a while now that Veronica and Trixie are gay. It's in the way they act towards boys and then towards girls. In fact, she's never seen them check out a boy unless they were being watched. However, on the same token, she's seen them check out each other, when they think no one's looking.

And she is no one. Even at seventeen, she has no friends. She's very quiet and very studious, throwing herself headlong into her work. No one notices her and she does not wish to be noticed.

Three years ago, her depression became an issue. It interfered with her obsession over Timmy and it permitted her to become a non entity, a contribution to the machinery of the Dimmsdale public school system. She was voted most likely to succeed- as if she cared.

In those three years, she discovered how miserable life could really be, when Vicky and Ricky had gotten married. They had little terrors running around, ruining her shrine, wrecking her monuments, and driving her from her room. She now sleeps in a closet on the ground floor.

Distantly, she knows she still loves Timmy. Love for her will never die, only fade away in the face of Trixie Tang.

She knew when they 'hooked up' Trixie was lying to herself. It breaks her heart to know Timmy slept with her and believes she loves him. As a matter of fact, she's seen no evidence to the contrary, that Trixie still fornicates with him.

Fornicate is the proper word. Trixie can't get any satisfaction out of it, it's just an exercise in proving something that was never true to begin with. Tootie would feel sorry for her, but, once again, she doesn't like her.

Timmy will, undoubtedly, start looking for her. He'll scream and rant and rave about her hurting Trixie and she'll take it. What else is she supposed to say? "I'm sorry but your girlfriend is secretly gay?"

She doesn't know why she's protecting Trixie and Veronica, but she is. Perhaps it's because, in her heart of hearts, she thinks if she protects them, she protects Timmy. And Timmy must always be sheltered.

The cool air rushes past her face and she embraces it as a lover would. It's the first thing in a long while to touch her and make her shiver. Lately, nothing makes her feel alive anymore.

Timmy is coming.

-------------------------

(Still outside)

"What the hell is your problem?!" Timmy thunders, and she draws back. His anger always frightens her.

"I slapped her," Tootie says plainly. "I slapped your bitch." No emotion creeps into her voice at all.

"She is not my bitch!" _God, she's such a pain in the ass!_

"She's your whore then." Now she's used to his anger and no longer terrified. Again, the thought surfaces to tell Timmy the truth about his girlfriend, but she quenches it.

"She is neither! You're just jealous!" _You've always been jealous of her!_

"Of what? You or her?" Tootie smiles bitterly. "Why don't you ask Trixie that question, see what she says. Perhaps you two ought to have a heart to heart, instead of screwing like caged animals."

"How dare you insult her!"

"It's astonishing, Timothy, when insults become the truth." Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she walks into the school but not without a final word.

"Ask her."

Timmy glares, a mixture of resentment and anger coursing through his body. He hasn't heard a word she said, only the lies she hasn't spoken.


	3. We Hold These Lies to be Self Evident

Author's Note: Since people seem to fear flaming me, I guess it's just that they don't like the pairing. Well, too damn bad, because I'll write it no matter what people think. And if they don't like, well, too bad!

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own two hot girls kissing?! Seriously, FOP is not mine.

Chapter Three: We Hold These Lies to be Self Evident

Timmy Turner stands by his locker and drums his fingers against it. He's waiting to walk Trixie to her next class, but he hasn't seen hide nor hair of her since he walked out of the cafeteria to scold Tootie. Idly, he wonders if she's standing him up and Tootie's words gain meaning.

Already, people whisper about Veronica, cruel jeers that almost make him feel sorry for the girl. Perhaps Trixie's off comforting her- they _are _best friends. He just hopes she isn't comforting her too much…he doesn't know how he'd react if Trixie were gay as well. But, since she isn't, he's not going to worry about it.

Wanda gazes worriedly at her godson. She does not approve of this relationship, despite all of Timmy's urging. She knows a fake when she sees one and Trixie registers high on that scale.

Cosmo finds it amusing that Trixie might be faking. Fortunately, she's lucky enough that he keeps his damn mouth shut, because that's the last thing Timmy needs, to hear his girlfriend, whom he's invested so much in, has nothing invested in him. Instead, as of late, he's become rather withdrawn, out of worry for him. If Timmy gets her pregnant, they're really in a jam.

The pink fairy godmother, currently a magnet on his locker, keeps an eye out for Trixie. However, before she sees her, she sees something else- Veronica running past, tears streaming down her face. She empathizes the poor girl, knowing fully what her exposure will entail.

Trixie, walking out of the cafeteria, walks into her. Veronica turns scarlet, ready to flee the building, when Trixie grabs her by the arm and they walk out together. Good, Wanda didn't think she would really leave her in her moment of need…

-----------

(Outside)

"We can't see each other," Trixie blurts. _Especially because I can't risk the chance that I'll do something with you…and Timmy'll catch us._

"You're dropping me because I'm gay?!" Veronica repeats incredulously, more pain than she thought she could ever experience coursing through her.

"I can't let the social stigma with you affect me, it could ruin me," Trixie lies, not looking her in the eyes. "It's bad enough that people know you've got a crush on me, if I were to give any signs of reciprocating, it could spell disaster."

"I can't believe you! I thought our friendship meant something to you!" Veronica screams, on the verge of tears. In less than an hour, her hopes, dreams, and her life are over. She wants to bury her head in her hands and cry.

"It does…" Trixie leaves the sentence unfinished and glances around. No Timmy, Tootie, or Tad and Chad in sight. Leaning against the wall, she dares herself to come onto her. Her palms grow sweaty just thinking about it.

"Then why the hell are you doing this?!" The blonde girl shrieks, tears streaming down her face again. Trixie pulls her close to her, lightly pressing her palm against her face and wiping her tears. Both hold their breath.

"Because, Ver…everything's fair in love and war…" Very, very gently, Trixie presses her lips against Veronica's cheek and kisses it. Her fingers slip through her hair.

The Asian leans closer in, moving her lips to the other girl's. If she were a little less nervous, she would notice both have all but ceased breathing. As it is, she only notices her and her delicate pink lips, lips that seem to glimmer in the sunlight…

Bang! A sound like a gunshot erupts and Trixie mentally curses. Goddamn crappy high school doors- when will they get them fixed?

But, wait, if the door slammed, that meant they were being watched….

--------------

(Inside, fuming)

Goddamn it, he can't believe Tootie would prevent him from seeing his girlfriend. He knows, of course, her thing for him, but he never thought she'd take it to this level. What the hell was her problem, jumping in front of the door and then trying to lock him out?

She actually had the nerve to push him all the way back down the hall, and nearly dump him in his locker. Who told her she had the right to separate him from his girlfriend?

"What the hell are you doing?!" He snaps, shoving her off. She glowers at him, folding her arms across her chest. From the horrid years of Vicky, she has learned to disdain manhandling.

Once again, it is on the tip of her tongue to tell him the truth, because he certainly has a way of asking for it. While it's not evident at home, she's developed a backbone and not even Timmy can act this nasty to her and get away with it. She just wishes it wouldn't go on her permanent record if she waged a war against stupidity and started with the boy she loved.

"Timmy…" She breathes, biting her lip. "How much do you love Trixie?"

"I love her with all my heart and soul. If this is about your dating me, it's not going to happen! I'm in love with her and we're going to get married after college. We've got it all worked out and we'll have three kids-" Timmy begins angrily but Tootie interjects.

"Do you really think so?" Tootie murmurs sadly. "Has Trixie ever told you she loved you?"

"She doesn't have to say it! I know she does!" Timmy shoots back, completely oblivious.

_God, I'm trying to get you to arrive to this conclusion on your own but it's hard when you're being a complete lack wit! _

"You haven't answered my question. Has she or hasn't she told you she loves you?" Tootie replies calmly while, inwardly, she's anything but.

"What does it matter? She wouldn't sleep with me if she didn't love me!" Timmy retorts, turning his back on her. "I can't believe you're so jealous, you're trying to ruin my happiness!"

"Am I? Is that how you see it? Or is just that I'm trying to show you that, in the light of your happiness, there may be a cloud over your eyes?" She places a hand on his shoulder and spins him around. He glowers at her, tearing her hand from his shoulder. Her eyes are hurt but she masks it as she usually does.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're even more psychotic than you were seven years ago!" He spits, wishing he could just walk away from her lies.

"Timmy, have I ever tried to stop you in the past? Why would you think I'd start now if not for a very good reason?" For the first time in a long time, she badly wants to cry and behave as she did back then, kissing him and just feeling that which is him. She hasn't lain much more than a second's touch on him in years.

"I don't know and I don't particularly care! You're just trying to tear her down in my eyes and it's not going to work!" Furious, he begins to walk away until Tootie grabs his hand. She holds it, her eyes full of anguish.

"I still love you, Timmy Turner. I never stopped. I'm only looking out for you…and if Trixie loves you half as much as you think she does, she'd tell you the truth."

Restraining herself, Tootie releases his hand and walks away. She doesn't look back, although she'd like to.

-----------------

(Back inside with the two cheerleaders, well, minus one)

By the time Trixie searches the halls, she finds nothing. Tootie has already discharged of Timmy and thus, she has nothing to contend with. She has utterly no idea Tootie is the one saving her and Tootie has no intention of letting her know. The only thing Trixie could offer her is Timmy and that won't work if Trixie continues to lie.

Veronica has darted off, towards her car and vacating the school. From her standpoint, she'd rather cut school than endure it. Trixie mourns her loss, but not enough to chase after her. She has a reputation to keep up, after all.

Jeers accompany her inside. Timmy finally seeks her out and quiets some, but not all. He has to french her in the middle of the hall, her pretending to enjoy it, while they watch. She nearly gags.

But at least they still think she's straight, right? That's all that's important.

---------

(Il Maestro)

With all her heart, she wishes that were her problem. Clearly, she longs to return to the lies…but she almost kissed perfection. Who knows what could have happened if that damn door hadn't slammed.

Unconsciously, her hand begins to sketch, a pencil always present. This one is of Trixie crying, confessing her love for Timmy is a sham. Damn wishful thinking.

But yet…

---------


	4. What Lies Beneath the Surface

Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed that I didn't badger to. (looks around) I think that's only a few people, though…Everyone else would like this story to just die. :P

Disclaimer: Back, by popular demand, is the request you don't sue me! Please, I really don't own FOP and (makes a pouty face), my life is bad enough as it is.

Chapter Four: What Lies Beneath the Surface

Upon stepping into her car, sixth period, Tootie nearly has a heart attack. Taped to the dashboard are her lists of assignments for when she gets hope (courtesy of Vicky) and if she completes them within a year, it'd be a miracle. Of course, Vicky wants her to complete them in time to make dinner, do the rest of the housework, blah, blah, blah.

Ever since she and Ricky got married, Tootie's become their slave, doing every whim they desire. This is why Timmy has rarely seen her outside of school, if he cared to notice. Her first priority is making Vicky happy and, if she's lucky, she gets to eat dinner that night.

In her heart of hearts, she wishes her parents would whisk her away, but now that Vicky's married and taken over the house, they want nothing to do with them. It's been so long since she heard their voices, saw their faces…it's almost as if they're dead. She wonders if they are, but decides she doesn't care. She doesn't care about anything.

Still, the note taped to the dashboard makes her care a little. If she is so apathetic on the job, she'll starve another night. Sometimes, when Vicky's in a particularly bad mood, she'll strive to do all the chores for her but, yet, she won't get fed. She's keeping her fingers crossed this doesn't happen tonight.

Laughably, Timmy has no idea. He's the only one who could possibly help her and, of course, he's ignorant. But isn't that how she prefers him, blind to the pain that's out there? He's the little boy every one wants to protect, shelter him from the rain.

No, she can't call what she's going through 'rain'. Hardly. It's more like a blizzard when you're wearing summer clothing and you slowly freeze to death.

Speaking of freezing, her emotions begin to as well. In school, if it's not academic, she could give a rat's ass. She's learned to become a total bitch, not to let anyone in, because they don't need to be informed. The only person she needs is herself, just to get through another day.

One more day, but what's the difference? She isn't going to college- Vicky needs her around the house to nanny for her three kids. She isn't going anywhere except straight to hell and back again.

She won't even try to run away, because she knows Ricky has a tracking device hidden on her somewhere. There's no place she can go that he won't follow and stop her in her tracks. She's doomed.

The only freedom she has is her car. It's beat up, looks like death warmed over, but it's a car. It takes her places, gets her out of her house for a few blissful seconds. When she's driving, she doesn't have to look at, speak to, or otherwise think about Vicky.

Unconsciously, she bangs her fist against the wheel and leans her head on it. Sixth is her free period and she can go off campus if she wishes, but she doesn't know what she wants right now. She had an appointment, she remembers distantly, with a struggling student, but if she doesn't show up, they'll find a replacement. They always do.

Veronica drove off awhile ago- should she seek her out? What debt does she owe her, to act as though she cares? Unlike Trixie, she has no real ties with her, with anyone for that matter. Why should she be a friend to someone who isn't a friend to her?

Which makes her wonder- why should she protect Timmy if he never protected her? True, he didn't know her situation, but he didn't have to lash out at her like he did. What good is love if nothing good comes of it? What did it do except make her more miserable?

A tear falls onto the purple steering wheel cover, followed by another…

----------

Wanda knows she isn't her godmother, so she should stop trailing her. But she can't, it's an obsession. She can't understand why she doesn't have a godparent, or why no one has looked into her case.

She longs to expose herself to Tootie, even if it's only for a second, just to offer her some comfort. The girl's become more and more introverted, to the point where she's not sure she could speak for longer than three minutes without completely shutting down. There is nothing, nothing at all, sustaining her.

But Tootie isn't her only concern and, besides, Cosmo doesn't like it when she leaves him for more than five seconds. Loath as she is, she must merely observe and leave, because telling Timmy simply is not an option. He will not listen.

----------

However, Timmy is not the only person who won't listen. Yet again, Trixie Tang deceives herself, glancing at the many pictures of her and Veronica and forcing herself to think she isn't attracted to her. She is straight, dammit! No matter how many times Timmy kisses her and makes love to her, just because she feels nothing doesn't mean she's gay!

_Just because _the school _happens to believe that doesn't mean you do. Who the hell are you trying to convince, girl, them or you? _

She ambles her way down to her car (sixth happens to her free period too) and passes Tootie on the way. Tears stain the leather cover and she pauses, but she doesn't know why. Perhaps Tootie's crying reminds her all too much of Veronica.

Politely, she raps on the window and Tootie glares at her. The pigtailed girl angrily rubs her eyes and shoves the door open. A fight brews…

"What the hell do you want?" Tootie spits, folding her arms across her chest. Adroitly, she steps out of the car to fix Trixie a look of pure hatred.

"It's wrong now to try to talk to someone's who's crying?" Trixie shots back, already pissed off. "I'm just trying to help, you don't need to give me attitude."

"The best way you can help is to stay out!" Her fists are balled and she longs to strike her. _Stop lying, bitch._

"I didn't have to stop by here and see if you were all right!"

"That's right, you didn't. Now you can go play straight and fuck around with Timmy and wrench his heart out when he finally finds out!" Tootie screams, finally brought to a breaking point.

The next few minutes pass like seconds. Tootie launches herself at Trixie, barely defending herself; the bespeckled girl punches anywhere she can reach. They fall to the grass, luckily, as Tootie continues her onslaught. Trixie's frankly too stunned to do anything other than try to block.

Tootie kicks, punches, and elbows the cheerleader; tears blur her vision. Every attack that lands gives her such a satisfactory feeling, as though, while she can't hurt Vicky, she can hurt a disciple of hers. She can maim and scar Trixie just because she happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Timmy chooses this moment to search for his girlfriend. What he finds, naturally, is not to his liking.

"Trixie!"

_I'm just a fucking bystander, thanks a lot. The only reason you know I'm here is because I scratched up your pretty little gay slut. And I'm not saying that to be cruel, but it's starting to really piss me off that she keeps lying to you. At least I'm true to my feelings…that isn't true either. I lie all the time too…_

_ What makes me so different from her? My life is a lie, I go home and work for Vicky until I'm ready to drop dead of exhaustion. But I act like I'm so stuck up and priggish because I can't stand the thought of someone finding out._

_ And Trixie does the same thing, but she's always been like that. Does that mean she was always gay, just hiding behind a mask of popularity? We've both been lying, only for different reasons…_

Oblivious to Tootie's thoughts, Timmy rips her off and attends to Trixie. Trixie sports a split upper lip, a black eye, and some missing hair. Instead of feeling sorry, Tootie feels a sick sort of satisfaction.

_See, now you aren't so pretty, bitch._

"Oh, so now spreading lies isn't enough for you? You have to go after Trixie? You disgust me!" Timmy screams, shoving her aside.

"Who the fuck gave you the right to touch me?" Tootie hisses, shoving him back. Her eyes blaze with anger and she resents Timmy's interruption. If he hadn't shown up, she could have given Trixie the sound beating she deserves.

A few teachers walk out of the building and she panics, dashing into the car, backing up, and speeding off. Neither teenager has time to say 'onomatopoeia' before she's gone. The teachers scratch their head and go back in. Another fight over a boy…

----------


	5. Delusions in Denial

Chapter Five: Delusions in Denial

She knows when she's not welcome. However, she also knows she shouldn't have returned. Still, she thought, in her heart of hearts, things would be better than this. Now, of course, she knows how wrong she was.

They leer at her in the halls, abandoning all pretense of civility. She was a popular girl, so everyone knows her name; therefore, everyone she might have shunned in her previous years is getting back at ten-fold. She doesn't think it's humanly possible to have a worse day.

Whispers start whenever she's around, or, worse, people break up their conversations to openly gawk at her. They gaze at her until she passes, then, like immature children, they giggle. She is the freak show; she is their entertainment.

Girls pretend to be interested in her just so they can snap back, "Oh, that's right. I forgot, I'm not gay!"

Veronica keeps her head down and her mouth shut, only the tears streaming down her face when she lifts it are the only indication she's in pain. She'd rather not give them the sensation of winning, when she knows they have. They've won so badly, she's got a better chance of being struck by lightning on a beautiful day than fighting back.

Rumor has it Trixie and Tootie were in a fight. Rumor also has it, that, although Tootie had a class next period, she failed to show up. No one seems to know where she is and even nastier rumors surround her disappearance. There's nothing like school spirit- against someone.

If she weren't too busy feeling bad for herself, she would feel bad for Trixie. She's none too fond of Tootie either, the little prostitute, and ruining her goddess's face really riles her up. As soon as she sees that girl, she'll kick her ass as soon as look at her.

Unfortunately, at the moment, this is the furthest thing from her mind. Spitballs fly in one direction and she barely has time to flick her hand up before more assail her. She's sick of this, and it's only seventh period.

Boys find it amusing that she's gay. It titillates them; so they ask her out so she can sleep with their girlfriends. This, naturally, leads to the girls slapping them and chewing them out. She'd find it entertaining if it didn't involve her.

Seventh period is her math period and she zones out, completely unfocused on x22x11 and all that crap. The math teacher drones on, yelling at her but she doesn't notice or care. Her grades can go to hell, she knows she's there already.

He wants to talk to her after class, but she doesn't want to listen. She's weary of listening to people telling her how to live her life, how to be straight and make the boys like you. She doesn't want the boys to like her, she doesn't want to be told how to live her life, and she really could give a rat's ass about Pre-Calculus.

Trixie is in her next class. She longs to talk to her and express her concern about their fight, but Trixie made a show of ensuring they would never speak again, at least, not in public. Hmm…perhaps she can confer with her in the bathroom, if she can get a hall pass out of this math bee.

"Um, excuse me?" Veronica calls, wincing as every eye in the class falls upon her. She turns scarlet.

"Yes? You have a question about the recent problem we did with parabolas and how to tell if a function has an inverse?" Her teacher, Mr. Munificent, calls hopefully. Otherwise, she's been staring into space all period, something that displeases him to no end.

"What?" She replies, dumbfounded. "Uh, no…I wanted to know if I could go to the bathroom."

"I don't know, 'can you'?" A kid jeers and, although it is a tired joke, the kids laugh, just to mock her.

"Enough!" Mr. Munificent snaps and turns to the towheaded girl with a sigh. Every year, he swears the seniors swap maturity for technology. Honestly, he's dealing with a bunch of babies.

"May I, I mean…" Veronica murmurs, hugging her arms to her chest as she rises. Her body trembles with unshed tears.

"Yes, you may," Mr. Munificent says and hands her the pass. In three seconds, she's out the door. He glances after her, but adds nothing.

(Dimmsdale Park)

Tootie idly throws some crumbs to pigeons. They nearly peck each other to death retrieving them, and she smirks. Fight to the death over something stupid, the motto of her life.

Vicky will find out she skipped her last few classes. There will be a tempest rivaling Hurricane Jeanne when she gets home, but she won't be home for a few more hours. She can hold on until then, and even if she can't, it doesn't matter.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees A.J. approach her. Yes, she forgot that, unlike Trixie, Veronica, and Timmy, he has seventh free. This doesn't improve her mood, but it shows she pays attention to other things than Timmy.

"Hey," A.J. says softly, sitting beside her on the bench. She automatically slides down a few paces, keeping him at arm's distance. The shield goes up.

"Hello," Tootie replies coldly, her eyes fixed on the flagpole before her. _Hello and goodbye. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to hear your problems, and I don't care. Just go away and leave me the hell alone. _

"I heard you got into a fight with Trixie," A.J. says conversationally, tempted to turn her head so he can look into her eyes. The thought occurs to him Tootie no longer makes eye contact with anyone, not even Timmy. He wonders if what she reveals in her eyes might be too painful for her to show others.

"And I heard that it was none of your concern," Tootie retorts, folding her arms across her chest.

"I know we're not friends or anything…" A.J. begins uncertainly, sliding closer to her on the bench. Yet again, she moves away.

"Yes, that's right. We're not friends. I have no friends. So just go about your life, stop acting like you care, and do me a favor, okay? Fuck off." Anger, rage she is so accustomed to these days, surges through her veins. Fighting is in her blood and she'll pick one with anyone, no matter who they think they are.

"Damn it, Tootie, I'm just trying to reach out to you!" A.J. snaps, rising because he senses she's about to run. She always runs away from people, she won't stay to have a five-minute conversation with anyone.

"And I'm just telling you that, unless you want this fist imbedded in your face, you'll leave me alone!" His predictions were right and she stands quickly, about to head off to the least populated place she knows, wherever that might be. Grr…she didn't come here to play twenty questions.

"What happened to you? You used to be a nice sweet girl and now you're just like Vicky!" Grabbing her hand, he roots her to the spot and she glares at him, her eyes cold and hate filled.

"Don't ever compare me to that bitch," Tootie says dangerously. "If you think I'm bad, try ordering your parents out just so you can make your younger sibling into your slave."

Shocked, he drops her hand and she takes this opportunity to get out of there as quickly as possible. Her hair whips past his face, as do a few tears…

Meanwhile, A.J. sits on the bench again, struck by her last comment. When people make hypothetical situations, they usually do it so that they can cover themselves. Which meant…

Placing his chin on his fist, A.J. breathed, "Oh, god, Tootie…"

(The bathroom)

As luck would have it, Trixie too leaves class at the same time and it is here they meet, alone. Veronica does not to have to go through the trouble of calling her friend (or should she say 'ex friend'?) in the midst of class and Trixie does not have to suffer with the embarrassment prone to occur, inevitably. All in all, a good deal, she supposes.

Trixie leans against the wall; a clump of hair is indeed missing and she still sports the look from a mere period ago. Veronica's heart goes out to her, forlorn like this. She swears, she will hunt Tootie down and make her sorry she ever heard the name Trixie Tang.

"I'll be all right…" Trixie murmurs sheepishly. She presses a note into the blonde girl's hand and is about to vanish out the door when Veronica snatches her by the opposite hand. Not on her watch will she leave that easily.

"I need to know…were you going to kiss me before?" Veronica whispers, her fingers unconsciously flittering to the bald spot on her beloved's head. Trixie places her hand atop it, but does not move it away.

"It…I wasn't…" She says softly, trapped. Now, there has to be a logical way to escape this paradox, correct? Perhaps she can just say it was all in Veronica's mind, but it wasn't all in Veronica's mind, so what exactly is she supposed to say?

"I see…" Veronica replies, hurt. There is a moment of tense silence where they glance at each other, Trixie unreadable, but then she vanishes out the door. So much for that.

Sinking to the floor with a sigh, Veronica read the letter she would soon read again and again…until Trixie told the truth.

_He walked through the courtyard- Trixie had told him she had something to tell him. Therefore, with Cosmo and Wanda mum beside him, he waited for her. _

_ When she finally showed, it was not how he expected. Instead, she was on Veronica's arms and she leaned in for a kiss. Maybe she was just playing with his mind…she couldn't possibly…_

_ Sighing heavily, Tootie watched them, pain evident in her face. She folded her arms across her chest, and bit back tears. Suddenly, Timmy wondered what she wasn't telling him, wasn't telling anyone._

_ "I told you…the only thing I have left is you…I tried to protect you…" Tootie whispered sadly and vanished. _

Timmy awakes with drool on his face and a scowl. Liar.


	6. Blanketed by Lies

Chapter Six: Blanketed by Lies

Her breath catches in her throat as she examines her notebook. All over it are pictures of Trixie; Trixie grinning while she maxes out Daddy's credit card, Trixie grooving to music, and a few greater than G-rated pictures she drew, of Trixie in the nude. Those are her favorites.

They are, incidentally, the only things keeping her sane. If she can focus on them and not the malevolence around her, maybe she can make it through the day. Maybe…or maybe gays will gain the right of civil unions in all fifty states.

"Look at what the lesbo's got!" One of them screams gleefully and snatches it from under her hands. Before she can say 'boo', they're hoisting it up and showing it to everyone while the teacher sits and does nothing. Did she mention lately that she hates Chemistry?

Face burning in embarrassment, she buries her head in her arms and waits for the cracks. When will they grow up? Why is it such a big deal? Lesbians come through their TVs nightly on cable, on the L Word, so why does she have to be such a spectacle? Or is because it's Trixie that she loves?

"Trixie Tang…" One of them moans behind her. "Oh, Trixie, Trixie…"

"SHUT UP!" Veronica roars, standing up and facing all of them. There is utter silence- no one expected her to say a word. All eyes are glued to her.

"How many of you can honestly say you didn't either fantasize about being with her or being her? C'mon, you gutless wannabes, speak up!" Darting over to the kid with her notebook, her prize notebook, she whacks him on the head before grabbing her books, stuffing them in her bag, and slamming the door on her way out.

Her hands tremble so badly, she has to pause before she takes ten steps away from the class. Chemical equations, where did they get her? In a class with a bunch of homophobes- who needed them?

"Rot in hell, bastards!" She screams, punching herself in the arm to refrain from crying.

"Like you, homosexual?" Someone hisses and throws a book at her. Now she really does leave, tears flowing down her face. It takes her a while to realize the note Trixie gave her, which she memorized, is missing. Not again…

She's having a serious case of déjà vu. She thinks she was in this agony before, in another time, another place. Her hands wrap around a warm mug of coffee, but it's constantly being chilled by the tears falling down her face.

Before she knows it, she can't control her crying and she's shaking with sobs. They wrack her body, fog her vision, and render her unable to move. They make her see red, red like Vicky's hair…

Hair she longs to strangle her with. For the hair belongs to the person she hates most, the person she appears to emulate. Nothing could be further from the truth, but, to the casual observer, it seems as though both push people aside. However, Tootie has a reason for it. If no one knows, no one else has to hurt.

Nothing hurts like this, like the stigma of being someone's bitch. She can't remember the last time she laughed, the last time she did anything except hold her tears in and pray for the end. With the end comes the release, the ceasing of her misery…with the end comes the realization Timmy will never be hers.

Trixie will hold onto him, even though she's gay. She will do it out of spite, because she hates Tootie. What does that loser deserve him for, probably what she thinks.

What does she deserve him for? She deserves nothing, nothing at all. She is a slave, and she won't forget it any time soon.

Whenever one of Vicky's cretins spills something for her to pick up, she's reminded of this. Whenever she has to give them a shower, she's reminded of this. Whenever she has to do the dishes and the trash when she's about ready to collapse, she remembers this.

She has no strength. She never had it…and Vicky is too powerful to be strong against. The only opponent she ever had was Timmy and now he doesn't care, so she's free to focus all her hatred on her.

Clenching her eyes shut, she pretends Timmy holds her. She finds herself doing this a lot lately, fantasizing about him holding her, kissing her…making love to her. It's the only thing that gives her sustenance.

A squirrel chatters above her; she's still in the park, only in a more secluded place. A.J. is nowhere to be seen and he will hopefully remain that way- she doesn't want him to see her cry like this. She's used to crying and people having a field day with it…she prays A.J. will not find her.

"Timmy…" Tootie whispers, clutching her coffee. She imagines him kissing her neck, trailing kisses down her body…

"Wrong, slave." Ricky stands before her and yanks her up roughly. His eyes glow with anger and he shoves her against the tree. Damn tracking device.

"Please…go away…" She murmurs, rubbing her eyes fiercely.

"You skipped school, slave. And bad slaves need to be punished." Now his eyes glitter dangerously and, before she knows it, the beating has begun again. She hardly has time to object and protect herself before he's tackling her to the ground and pounding her in the stomach, where he knows it won't be seen.

"Get up, maggot." Grabbing her by her hair, he hauls her off to his car.

"Time for a little more punishment."

Timmy jumps, startled. A bad feeling creeps along his neck and he glances around for the cause of it. Nothing seems too out of the ordinary right now, perhaps it's just him.

Wanda eyes him warily and opens her mouth, but he shuts her down before she can speak. He's not in the mood for another lecture- he has to find Trixie. If he doesn't find Trixie, someone might come after her.

"Sport…" She whispers urgently, "Timmy…there's something you need to hear…"

"Unless it's about Trixie, I don't give a damn," Timmy snaps back, angrily sweeping the halls. Frightened freshman dart back inside their classes. Good old senior privileges.

"It's about Tootie."

"Then I give a damn less than usual," Timmy retorts, pounding lockers. Wanda winces at the clamor.

"I think you need to talk to her."

"I think I need for her to die or just get out of my life!" She has to be down this hallway…he hopes.

Softly, Wanda, a pin on his backpack, replied, "She _is _out of your life, Timmy. She'll be out of your life even more when she's Vicky's slave while you're in college."

"Don't bullshit me, Wanda, I'm not in the mood for a guilt trip." Her hair flashes around and his heart skips beats. Trixie Tang…the girl of his dreams…

Swiftly, Wanda transforms into a chain on his bag and hits him in the leg. A fire rages in her eyes- insolent godchild.

"First off, do _not _curse in my presence. You should know better than that. Secondly, just because you're upset that Tootie mangled your girlfriend doesn't mean you shouldn't try to find out the underlying reason behind it!"

"Tootie wanted to hurt Trixie, end of story. Gimme a break, Wanda." As soon as he reaches her, she walks away. Great, now he has to stalk her. He looks like a loser.

"I think you've had far too many breaks," Wanda replies icily. "Too many from reality."

"Just fuck off, Wanda. I know what I'm doing." Before he knows it, he seizes the chain and crams it in his bag. But Wanda isn't there for long. Not even her godchildren are allowed to treat her like just an ornament.

Stung, she vanishes.

And Timmy and Trixie begin their little lie all over again.


	7. The Lies that Sustain Us

Author's Note: I feel as though this must be stated…but the feelings that Trixie and Veronica experience are not entirely fabricated. When I discovered I was bisexual last year, some of what I went through was similar to theirs. So, if it feels so real to you, it's probably because most of it is.

And thanks to all my reviewers! I really do appreciate the fact that people are reading…including BratChild2. Not to single her out, but I always admired her work.

Yeah, now you all hate me.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (sighs) I don't own it, okay? I never will…stop depressing me!

Chapter Seven: The Lies that Sustain Us

Trixie doesn't know what love is. She's heard that it's a 'many splendor thing', that love is 'like, wo', that 'you have to believe in the power of love', but, to her, it's all b.s. After all, she's never been in love.

She thought she was in like when she started dating Timmy, but then, later on, she discovered it was just his personality that she liked. Otherwise, nothing about him appealed to her. She wanted to say something, but by then, she realized he was her only ticket to heterosexuality.

By keeping him on, she maintains that she's straight. Not that she's a virgin, mind you, just that she's straight. And, in the sense of pleasure, she's still a virgin. She's never been excited.

She wonders where Veronica is. Rumors reached her of a scene in Chemistry, but she disregards them. She'll get the facts straight from the source…after school where no one will see her. After all, she can't risk it.

Timmy necked her in the hall before class. His hands roamed her back and she pretended to enjoy it…They really ought to give her an Academy award for best performance- she deserves it.

In their four years of being together (and the last three of being intimate), Trixie has never made the moves on Timmy. It is always him, as it always has been, chasing after her. Only this time, she allows him to catch her. If she acts as though she's ensnared, they won't question her.

Unlike Veronica, who never had a boyfriend, never showed any interest in one aside from Timmy, but she'd stopped that as of late. At least Veronica's being honest, albeit because she was forced to, but still, honest. What is she doing but deluding herself repeatedly?

Tapping her pencil against her binder, her eyes fall upon a drawing. Now, Trixie isn't much of an artist, but she can sketch fairly well subjects she's attached to. And she is very attached to this one…

It's taken from a picture of them, in bikinis, at the beach. Of course, she looks stellar, no question about that. But Veronica is a blonde goddess, her long hair dangling down to her waist. Trixie all but drools on the picture.

In the sketch, however, Veronica's top is off and her bottom is dangling, half tied. Every time she glances at her creation, she wants to ravage her, taste everything she can of her. Her heart pounds just thinking about it.

Shutting her eyes, she pretends it's that day again, only she does everything right this time. Timmy stays home, does whatever it is he does without her, and she rubs suntan lotion on her chest in slow, circular motions. Her palms will caress her-

"Trixie Tang!" Her Health teacher screams, lording above her. She jumps about a half a foot into the air, stunned. Fortunately, her notebook shuts on her hand and none can see the picture she currently smoothes over. God…she wants her so badly…

Blushing furiously, she pretends to care about the work and the test being handed out. However, all she can think about is Veronica, Veronica wearing nothing but a smile-

"Goddamn it!" She swears, and all eyes fall open her. She has to get out of here…it's stifling…

Finishing the test post haste, she grabs her bag and leaves. Goddamn sexy Veronica…

------

Veronica sits coolly, observing nature. Unbeknown to her, unlike Tootie, she isn't running away from a horrid home situation- her parents know and accept her. They love her.

Well, she can't honestly say that in all good faith…because they don't know. Telling your parents makes it concrete, something that cannot be changed, and the thought of them knowing terrifies her. Especially because the object of her affections is Trixie, and they hate the idea of best friends falling in love with each other. She doesn't understand the reasoning behind it, they just do.

Not that Trixie is liable to fall in love with her…but a girl can dream, can't she? Of hot summer nights, cool autumn nights, cold winter nights with only her to warm her…It's enough to make her drool.

A squirrel bites into an acorn and it chatters happily. There is something oddly familiar about it, but she can't place her finger on it. Perhaps it's its odd coloration of green and the crown floating above it…but maybe she's hallucinating due to the stress. Then again, the only other time she's ever hallucinated creatures with those colors, green and pink, is when she's around Turner. But he isn't here, so what gives?

Unwittingly, she coaxes her sketchbook and a pencil with Trixie's face on it out of her bag and begins to draw. The strokes of the pencil place her into a joyful trance; she's lost in the world of recording its movements and figure. For a good hour, she observes it, the only sign of movement at all coming from the squirrel.

Hair, annoying hair that she hurriedly pushes aside, falls over her face and breaks her concentration. Damn, she's been meaning to get it cut but she's just never gone ahead with it. Perhaps she ought to cut her hair and start anew…sometime. For now, she's stuck here.

But is here so bad right now? When she can draw and lose herself, she transcends this cruel place and joins her own world. She loves her world…it doesn't include the anguish of this one. No one calls her 'gay' (worse because it's true) or threatens her. She's manumitted, vindicated…

Like a breath on her neck, she hears a whisper. "So unfair of you to go into your own world and leave me here…"

But, when she turns, it's gone.

------

Trixie Tang can't bring herself to talk to her. For an hour, she's watched her sketch that squirrel, the color she automatically associates with Timmy. But that isn't what's troubling her.

Unbeknownst to her goddess, tears fall. She longs to lean over and kiss them away, but there are people here. More than anything, she's afraid of being caught.

But is it just fear holding her back or is something else at play here? She doesn't know…since when does she care what Timmy thinks? Just because she's slept with him doesn't mean she feels anything for him, does it?

Nevertheless, he attached so much to it; the thought crosses her mind that she might break his heart by revealing himself. Not that Tootie hasn't tried to undermine her, but that bitch can go rot in hell. Timmy doesn't listen to her, anyway.

A pink squirrel glares at her and she jumps back. Since when do squirrels get so personal? And, on that note, since when are squirrels pink? She's losing it, she swears.

Retreating somewhat, she, still deep in thought, walks back to her car. The pink squirrel is gone, fortunately enough, but she could testify that there's a pink hawk watching her overhead. God, she needs some sleep…

------

She isn't the only one. Tootie's dead on her feet; she's just going through the motions until she can collapse into a broom in the only bit of her house she can call her own, the linen closet. Vicky's home from college early and she's working her into a stupor; if someone came along right now and told her Timmy was on fire, she'd react the same as if someone told her Timmy's goldfish had died. Nothing at all.

"I told you to get my snack ready ten minutes ago, slave!" Vicky screams, slapping her hard. Tootie stumbles, dazed, into the table. Her eyes are unfocused.

"I'm sorry…" She murmurs.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Grabbing her roughly, she slams her into a wall. Finally, Tootie recovers long enough to realize she's in imminent danger. Her sister has engaged her teapot rage.

Her body screams out in agony, the pain of Ricky's beating and her sister culminating. And, for a blissful second, she blacks out.

When she awakes, though, it's with Vicky's fist at her throat. She grinds it in and, with a final growl, threatens to rid her of the only thing that gives her sanity- her car. Even if it means hindering her, she will gladly do it to harm the slave.

Tootie's head spins unpleasantly and she sways like a drunkard, but she performs her task. However, if she thought she was going to get a break, she had another thing coming.

For, when she places the carefully prepared snack down and collapses into the chair, Vicky pulls it out from under her and, after finishing the snack, she smashes the plate down on her head. Porcelain shatters.

"Clean it up, bitch. And when you're done with that, I've got a few dozen more tasks to do. And you're not going to sleep until you do them!" Cackling, she kicks her in her tender midsection and departs.

Tootie never finishes the chores nor does she start them. In a few seconds, she faints and knows no more.

------

Bored out of his skull, Timmy Turner sits in his history class and doodles. On and on his teacher talks about people who are worse off than him, but he pays it no mind. Slavery is illegal, and why should he care if someone in a far off place is practicing it? It doesn't affect him.

He's happy; he has a beautiful girlfriend who loves him, even if she hasn't said it yet. And, some day, she'll bear his children. That's just how things work.

Perhaps, Timmy, in a perfect world…but then, if the world were perfect, would we need fairies?

-----

Wanda's new target to trail is Trixie. This isn't as extensive as Tootie and she frankly isn't terribly concerned with the girl, but Timmy's given her orders and she can't disobey a wish, no matter how hard she tries.

Personally, she cannot abide lying, unless, of course, it's necessary. She's had many a homosexual godchild and, although she understands it's painful, they eventually come clean…they don't drag people along for the ride. And Trixie Tang is definitely doing this.

Just the idea of what she's doing to her godson fills her with anger. If she weren't forced to remain incognito, she'd love to show that girl a thing or two about honesty. Alas, though, she must remain like this.

If only she could get Timmy to listen, but, no, he's got his mind made up already. Once a boy like that thinks something through, he's not going to go through the trouble of pondering it through again just to verify it. No wonder he did so poorly on the SATs, his reasoning is completely irrational.

He's a seventeen year old boy and he thinks he's in love. But he doesn't know love, and she does. She knows what he feels for Trixie is misplaced, because he thinks, since he's always felt this, he will forever. And he doesn't realize that what he's always felt is far from love…it's just a pathetic schoolboy crush.

She never encouraged it, but, since she is his fairy godmother, she never discouraged it. Instead, she tried to help him because that was what he wanted her to do, instead of giving him the real help he sorely needed. She and Cosmo kept mum.

Cosmo, poor dear. Truly, she wishes she could do something for him to prove that he isn't completely ineffectual; unfortunately, unless he blurts out Trixie's orientation, he is. Cosmo simply has no tact.

Grr…and she's lost the girl again. It's almost as if she's aware she's following her, but that can't be right. Why would she think that, just because it's true?

But never mind. Back to work.


	8. Running from Lies

Author's Note: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Sorry if I alienated anyone in the last chapter, I didn't intend to. I was a little over enthusiastic, I think…

Disclaimer: I don't own, no. But I found my FOP game! And no one cares…

Chapter Eight: Running from Lies

Tootie awakens with a pounding headache, but no Vicky screaming at her. In fact, she could swear there's no one in the house. Hmm…what's going on here?

Blinking and rubbing her eyes, she wonders if she, in fact, has been hit too hard. There cannot be a pink creature, frowning, floating above her. Man, she needs a shrink.

"Hello, Tootie," the creature addresses her, all the while checking her wand. All she can do is stare at her and wonder what the hell is going on.

"Um, how many blows to the head did I take?" Cautiously, she sits up but the creature pushes her back down. How she manages this is beyond her, because she appears to weigh nothing at all. So now she has a mythological creature giving her grief, wonderful.

"I'm not a mirage, sweetie. How else do you think you were placed upon the couch? Your sister?" Still smiling demurely, she settles down next to her head. Tootie wishes she'd go away- she's beginning to seriously consider her insanity.

"I'm dreaming all this…none of this is real…" Groaning, she seeks to turn over but her body protests too much. Everything hurts so much…

"I'm afraid not, sport." Tenderly, she places a hand on her forehead, to ensure she has no fever. The girl squirms, uncomfortable. Fairies taking her temperature? Maybe she accidentally ingested the gas fumes from her car…it _does _pollute a lot.

Sighing heavily, the creature smoothes her hair back and introduces herself. She only has a limited amount of time here, as evident by her continuous checking of the clock. Tootie understands- who would want to spend an extended period around her, other than to use her?

"I'm Wanda…I'm a fairy godmother of a person you hold dear to you. I can't say whose godmother I am, it's against Da Rules, but if you figure it out, don't say it either. I'm technically going through a loophole just to act as a semi honorary godmother to you, but, since T-, my godson is being his usual stubborn self, I have no choice," Wanda says, stroking her hair. Tootie feels tears rise to the surface but she swallows hard, determined not to allow them to show.

What good will it do, anyway, to start crying in front of her? Surely her tears have no real weight anymore, since she's spilt them so many times by now. And besides, this fairy, whoever she is, didn't come to see her break down.

But she deliberately let a little bit of her godchild's name slip. She's certain of that, as certain as she is that Vicky's little brats are causing a ruckus at the movie theater. This, hopefully, won't mean they get thrown up, but she's not getting her hopes up.

However,a half smile forms- Timmy's her godson? No wonder she came here of her own accord; Timmy would probably let her die rather than admit she needs help.

Unfortunately, the amusement she finds is quickly superceded by resentment. What makes his life so miserable that he has fairy godparents and she doesn't? Do they want her to die at Ricky and Vicky's hands? _Insensitive jerks!_

"Get away from me," Tootie spits and Wanda retreats a few paces. To her surprise, the fairy does not react as though she's been slapped; instead, she appears to have anticipated this. Damn her!

"I don't know why you don't have a fairy godparent of your own, Tootie. Fairy World sometimes, shamefully, has a habit of ignoring those who are in graver danger. They don't want to be liable for suicide or homicide…it's almost insurance for them. We need to be able to maintain a certain population or we'll perish."

"In other words, I don't have a fairy because they're afraid I'll kill him?" Tootie snaps, feebly attempting to fold her arms across her chest. Her arms lie listlessly by her side.

"Or someone else…fairy godparents become guardians in extreme situations. If they are the only ones in charge of a child who might kill themselves and the child does so anyway, they receive the death sentence, for failure to properly protect their child. That's why, for two hundred years, no suicidal children were assigned godparents. It was too risky for them…Jorgen himself almost got in trouble for indirectly causing a godchild's death," Wanda explains, longing to comfort her but holding back until she calms. She has fifteen minutes before Cosmo and Timmy notice her absence.

Fifteen minutes in Cosmo time, conversely, means the world to him. If it were not for another distraction, she probably would not have made it out here. Thank God for short attention spans and boys...

However, Tootie says nothing to this extraordinary statement. Her eyes slide to the ceiling, covered in little bits of Play-Dough and other crap Vicky's brats have thrown up there. She's going to have to clean that…some day…whenever she gets her energy back.

Lately, it feels like, no matter what she does, she languishes about. She can't muster enthusiasm for anything, even if it means the difference between eating and starving. Who cares?

"Vicky and the rest, under the pretense of free passes, are at the movies. They won't be back for a few hours, so I thought I'd help you as much as I can during that time. I can't promise miracles, nor can I do much in the way of big magic without being noticed by Fairy World, but I can, for instance, magically expand your closet into a room. It'll still look like a closet to everyone else, still, that's something." Floating straight, as a human would stand, she gazes at her unflinchingly.

"Can-can it wait until I can move?" Moving makes her dizzy.

Astonishingly, Wanda smiles. Brandishing her wand, she waves it about and Tootie's bones no longer feel a thousand pounds. All energy is restored and her stomach no longer rumbles.

"Would you like to change it now, champ?" Worriedly, Wanda gazes into her eyes. There is only a miniscule amount of interest in them- just as she feared. She grows dead to the world.

Unfortunately, Tootie hasn't a chance. The doorknob shakes and Wanda tenses. No…she thought they would have more time...damn it!

"If you ever need me, no matter what, just call my name, okay?" She forces a smile, one Tootie does not return, and hugs her tightly. She freezes, taken aback.

_Did she just...hug me? Like she cares? _

"Cheer up, sport. Things will get better." In a pink poof, she vanishes, leaving Tootie to her own devices. She only hopes they're sufficient.

-----

It's almost as though her car knows where she's going and not her. In a trance, she sits and awaits its reactions, telling her where she will spend her time. Therefore, she is pleasantly surprised when it takes her to Veronica's house. Her heart beats faster just thinking about alone time with her.

And she will be alone, because her parents are at work. Veronica's car is present, so she's clearly home, and so, Trixie walks up the long, winding driveway to her house.

Although it is not a mansion like Trixie's, it is ornately decorated, a large pseudo Victorian piece with hulking gargoyles decorating the sides. When she was little, it used to give her the chills, but now she finds it quaint. Quaint, as in below her, but quaint nonetheless.

Before she even knocks on the door, Veronica, seeing her from a window, opens it. There is a brief pause as both gaze at each other before Trixie pushes her back into the house. There is a devilish gleam in her eyes.

Before long, they're making out, Veronica stunned but not exactly complaining. How can she deny her goddess? Sure, she doesn't understand her sudden change in perception, but nothing makes her happier than tasting her sweet, slightly tangy lips.

They, Trixie running her fingers through her hair, fall to the couch. Remaining like this for a while, they continue to make out for a good ten minutes. Neither has ever experienced anything like this heart pounding, sweaty palm inducing, candy confectionary verisimilitude.

However, Veronica breaks it off, not because she wants to but because she feels she must. This isn't right, not if Trixie is still hanging on to Timmy but trying to play her on the side. And, loath as she is to admit it, she won't accept her this way.

"Stop…" Veronica pants, holding her at bay. Trixie cocks her head at her, confused. But…this was what both of them wanted, why was she stopping her?

"I need to know…are you still playing with Timmy's head?" Frowning slightly, she crosses her arms over her formidable chest, Trixie's eyes glued to it. She has to induce a sense of calm or she'll really lose it.

"What do you mean?" Trixie asks archly, folding _her _arms across her chest. Damn, she came here for her, not for him! Why on earth did she care about Timmy? She gave him up years ago.

"Trixie, I love you, but I can't let you hurt him like that. I know you can be kinda bitchy sometimes, but this just isn't right. He thinks you're in love with him!" Veronica explodes, rising. Now that she knows Trixie was never interested in Timmy, just the thought of what she did drives her insane. If she at least told him the truth, she can forgive her and continue. If not, well, then, she'd better get her act together before she even thinks of stepping foot near her again. She might just pull a Tootie and slug her.

"So what if he thinks he's in love with me? How is that my problem?" Trixie spits, jumping up as well. She didn't come here for a guilt trip, damn it!

"It's your problem because you're leading him, just as you always have! Only now, you've gone and slept with him- it's just like when we were kids only worse because he thinks you love him! How could you do this to him?!" The fury is too much for her and she has to walk around the room, a small living room decorated with a few Ming vases, an red Oriental rug, and the occasional Impressionist painting.

"You didn't say anything when I played with boys' heads before, Ver!" Her long fingernails dig into her palm, bleeding slightly.

"Maybe it's because I grew up and you didn't," Veronica hisses back. "I wasn't permitted every luxury in the world, Trix."

"I'm not going to stay here to be insulted!" Grabbing her purse, she fumes silently. Unless Veronica can give her a very good impetus to stay, she seriously will leave.

"Fine. Go back to your 'boyfriend' and play straight. Come back when you're ready to face the truth." Then, swiftly, she shoves her out the door.

Trixie stares blankly, completely dumbfounded. For five minutes, the only thing she senses, other than her bewilderment, is a pink squirrel snickering.

------

_Timmy walked through a maze of corn, only, when he looked closer, he discovered it wasn't. For every stalk had Trixie's face on it, and she whispered something that, if only he leaned in further, he could hear. He needed to hear it… _

_Just as soon as he was within earshot, the ground disappeared beneath his feet and he struggled against the current. Vicky laughed cruelly- Vicky? He hadn't seen her in months. What was she doing here? _

_Tootie dangled from a branch, precariously hanging above rapids. Her body was beaten badly and her hands looked broken. If only he could reach her in time…_

_Trixie appeared out of nowhere, her tongue intertwined with Veronica's. He called out to her, but she couldn't hear him, she was too busy. She'd betrayed him…_

_"Timmy!" Tootie screamed, her fingers slipping. "Timmy, help me!"_

_Wanda poofed in and glanced at him. Her eyebrows raised quizzically and she nodded her head towards Tootie. But he failed to understand…_

_Tootie's hands slipped and she tumbled into the rapids. Rocks tore into her, rendering her into a dismembered carcass within seconds. Wanda screamed at him, but he couldn't hear her._

-----

And the hero will drown.


	9. Lie to Save Yourself

Author's Note: To anyone still reading, thanks for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it! Stop asking! (clutches head)

Chapter Nine: Lie to Save Yourself

"Whose bright idea was it to give us fake passes and then play along, only to throw us out because our kids were 'too rowdy'?! Listen, bitch, just because _your _kids didn't force the lock on the doorway and try to break the movie projector doesn't mean they're not capable of it," Vicky thunders, flinging her pocketbook at Tootie. It catches her in the stomach and the wind is knocked out of her.

"Just a sign of what we can do together," Ricky lies, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leans into him and, in front of their kids, running around like a bunch of maniacs; she proceeds to make out with him. If Tootie weren't recovering from the twenty pound purse hurled at her stomach, she'd be busy projectile vomiting.

Before she knows it, Vicky and Ricky are doing a lot more than just making out and she has to usher their cretins out of the room and up the stairs before she really does vomit. Just the idea of anyone finding her sister remotely sexually attractive…blech, it doesn't bear thought, only lost lunches.

Fortunately, she manages to rush them into her old room and lock the room. Thereupon, she, exhausted with the effort of forcing three ADD riddled brats up the stairs and keeping them from peeking at their parents, collapses onto the floor. She doesn't need any kids scarred for life on her account.

Good Lord, was this really her room? There are only a few remnants of her shrine left, most desecrated in ways she could not say in polite company. They've ruined the upholstery, the bed, and the walls are splattered with what appears to be human excrement. She takes back what she said about them being maniacs- they're clearly savages.

And she isn't going to just call it 'the terrible twos' and leave it at that. The triplets surpass anything that a normal two year old would ever dream of and more. With no sturdy parentage and no respect, they've become little monsters. Now, unfortunately, she's stuck in the room with them until Vicky and Ricky finish, however long _that _takes.

Watching them bang on the walls with a baseball bat detachedly, she wonders how her life could have gotten so bad. Sure, there was always Vicky, but she hadn't always been like this. Something had to have made her snap, start resenting her baby sister worst than ever. She just wishes she knew what it was…

Suddenly, one of them, a boy with a long red mane, starts snickering. His brother and sister join in and she realizes she must have done something inadvertently that they find amusing. Horror sets in- whatever she did, it must have been fairly large because one of them has fallen over in mirth.

"That's our special place!" Mickey, the eldest, exclaims. Mimi, the only girl, giggles and clings to him. Okay…what's going on here?

"It's our pee-pee paradise!" Mattie croons, joining his siblings. He's the youngest, naturally, and the brattiest. She longs to wrap her hands around his neck, but right now, the mortification of what happened settles down hard on her. Grand, so she _is _the butt of a cosmic joke, wonderful.

Shuddering, Tootie rises and doesn't even bother to wipe off her skirt. Gross, she can feel it soak her underwear. How is she supposed to change and keep them from seeing their parents having sex?

"Wanda…" Tootie whispers unconsciously. On cue, a pink mirror appears on her former closet and she stumbles towards it, ignoring her niece and nephews. Without being told, she understands this is Wanda's color and thus, her honorary godmother has arrived.

Before she even opens her mouth, Wanda nods sadly. Her eyes fall upon the cretins, dancing and congratulating themselves on tricking Tootie, and she frowns. Poor kid.

"No need to say anything, sweetie…we fairies can tell things through our wands-" Wanda began but a loud scream made her halt. Tootie shuddered again and wished she no longer had ears. At least if she didn't, she wouldn't be able to hear what she thought she was hearing.

Grinning widely, the three joined in, positively howling. She holds her hands over her ears and indicated she wished she were deaf. Wanda had to yell over the din that she couldn't grant that, only irrevocable wishes were permitted and she was bound to wish she could hear again soon.

"What's the point of hearing if Timmy doesn't listen to me?!" Tootie screams…in the silence. Her face turns crimson- everyone can hear her. It's just one delight after another, wasn't it?

"Maybe, just maybe," Vicky says cruelly, "it's because he's not fucking interested in you! You're just a pathetic little slave pining away."

"And no one will ever find you attractive!" Ricky chimes in. "Because you're an ugly bitch!"

Tears spring in her eyes and she leans against the closet wall for solace. Wanda, glancing around, turns into a small child with pink hair and hugs her tightly. She indicates Tootie lift her so she can whisper in her ear and not be overheard.

While the couple continues and she blocks them out, Wanda hugs her and begins to murmur comfort. Badly shaken by the insults, the teenager sinks to the floor again, devoid of any human expository matter. (Wanda has cleaned up her skirt and underpants, thankfully.)

"Sport, they're just trying to tear you down. You can't let them get to you," she whispers, looking her in the eye. Tootie turns her head away.

"You're very attractive and any boy that doesn't see that is out of their head…" _With lust…damn Timmy._

Shakily, she laughs humorlessly. As consoling as she knows she's trying to be, she simply doesn't believe her. If all those boys really found her so attractive, why haven't any of them asked her out? Just because she's shy doesn't mean she's gay, unlike those two liars.

Scowling, the godmother refutes this and, in the middle, glances at her wand. No…damn Cosmo, can't she leave him alone for ten minutes without causing trouble? There are people who need her more than her stubborn godson!

"I'm afraid, sweetie, that I'm needed elsewhere…"

"Fine," Tootie says coldly, hating Timmy with all that is her at the moment. How dare he think he need his godmother more than her! What's the matter, can't he get the condom on right? What a selfish son of a bitch!

"I'm really sorry, sport…" And she truly did look it. But Tootie was beyond caring. She glowered at the dispersing fairy.

Softly, hugging her arms to her chest and watching Vicky's children destroy another relic she'd labored months over, she moans, "I wish I were dead…."

------

It's the crack heard 'round the world. Wanda draws her hand back and slaps Timmy hard. He gasps, holding his wounded cheek. What's her problem?

"Cosmo can attest to this," She says, her voice trembling, "I rarely hit my godchildren. However, I think this may be the only thing to return you to reality."

"Bet Fairy World didn't like it when you hit them," Timmy mutters, and the words cause her to blanch. She's bending a rule right now to see Tootie…if he carries out with any threat regarding her and them, she might be out of a job and Tootie will be more than out of luck.

Cosmo, playing Timmy's video game system silently, gazes at her worriedly. She's always frustrated with him lately and he knows the only way to make her feel better is to tell him, but she won't. She's being just as stubborn as him and keeping the truth from him.

Turning back to play the video game system (the 'emergency' was because Timmy was losing), Timmy barely hears her rant at him. Cosmo does, and he shrinks down, terrified. Wanda truly is a loaded pistol when she's furious. He'll be in his fishbowl if anyone wants him.

"I'm glad at least you're using protection just in case you get your gay girlfriend pregnant!" Wanda blurts. This, of course, Timmy hears. What has she done?

"She isn't gay! Damn it, I'm sick of everyone calling her that!" Jumping up, he grabs his jacket and runs out of the room. Wanda, deciding to remain there, stares after him. When will he get it?

-----

Trixie slams her head against her dashboard repeatedly. Far from placating her, it garners the world's largest headache (aside from, you know, ramming your head into a metal door). By the time she's done punishing herself, she's going to own a migraine the size of Alaska.

"How could I have been so stupid, damn it!" Shrieking, she yet again inflicts pain upon herself. However, just as she raises her head, she spots Veronica, dashing out to the car. But she thought she didn't want anything to do with her?

"Trixie…don't beat yourself up…just break up with Timmy before…" Before what? She's already gotten involved with him too deeply- she can't possibly disentangle herself from the web of lies she's woven without shattering his heart to pieces.

"I…I can't do that…I need to be…with him…" Trixie lies, feeling herself rip apart at the seams. Veronica cups her chin in her palm and leans forward.

"Do you? Why?" Climbing into the car, she half sits on her lap. If she's trying to keep her distance, why is she coming onto her? Nothing makes sense anymore!

"To please yourself…or because you want to be popular?

"If I learned anything today, it's that popularity isn't everything…and if it meant that I had to lose it all to find happiness with you, well, I'm not complaining. But I just thought I'd give you a little incentive."

Pulling her out of the car, she yanks open the backseat door and falls upon her, kissing her passionately. Sparks fly and Trixie caresses her back. Suddenly, Veronica isn't too sure this was such a great idea….

A shadow moves behind them…they aren't alone…


	10. To Tell the Truth

Author's Note: The end is coming soon…beware…

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP, okay? Yeesh.

Chapter Ten: To Tell the Truth

Timmy stumbles backward, aghast. He cannot swallow and the bile in his throat surfaces. And, although he'd love to do or say something, he cannot. There is nothing to say…

So, like a deer caught in the headlights, he watches Trixie and Veronica make out. Unfortunately, they begin to do more than make out and, still frozen, he watches them make love. At this point, his knees collapse on him and he falls to the ground.

For what feels like an eternity, he hears his girlfriend, his lover, the girl he thought he was going to have little Turners with, scream in ecstasy while her female friend pleases her. He's so stunned, it takes him a few minutes to realize he's been holding his breath and he'll pass out if he doesn't exhale soon. But, right now, that scarcely seems important.

Finally, they finish- Timmy collapses on the asphalt, not ten feet away from where Trixie's car is. If he had one term to describe his feelings right now, it'd be like having his heart wrenched from his still living body, trampled upon, chewed up and spat out, and then barbequed. He blacks out.

-----

Two weeks pass and he still hasn't spoken to her. He won't return her calls, won't respond if she touches him, and pretty much ignores her existence. He wants the anguish to vanish, but it won't. Not even magic can wish it away…

Not that he's tried, mind you. He isn't speaking to either of his godparents right now, especially Wanda. Once in a while, he'll talk nonchalantly to Cosmo, but he can't stand his godmother. If possible, her actions have hurt him more than Trixie's ever could.

A.J. keeps pointing out something about Tootie's situation, but, right now, he could clearly care less. Tootie and all women could jump off a cliff for hurting him so much.

Meanwhile, though, Tootie hasn't showed up for school since Timmy saw Trixie having sex in the back of her car. Rumors are a flurry about her, but he pays them no mind. Wherever she is, at least she's not bothering him.

Standing outside the band room, though, waiting for the kids to get out so he can talk to Chester, he realizes she hasn't _been _bothering him lately. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he'd swear she's trying to fade away into oblivion.

This isn't a recent phenomenon, either. Ever since they entered high school, Tootie's been morose and distant. She's grown paler, lost weight, and sometimes, when he really thinks about it, she looks as though she's about to pass out. In fact, one time, he recalls catching her because she _did _stumble and collapse.

No one's visited her house in years. He hasn't seen her parents since she entered high school, either. If he didn't know any better, he'd say it was Vicky and her…no, wait. If he really strained his memory, he could recall Vicky and Ricky wedding…

Appearing before him were pink and green posters, the former frowning lightly. Once again, she mentions Tootie- why was everyone so worried about her? What's the worst that could happen?

-----

"Harder, faster, slave!" Vicky barks, home until ten o'clock, her first class. Tootie moans- scrubbing the mildew off the old, hundred year tub is hard work. Damn garage sales.

"I don't pay you to gripe- in fact; I don't pay you at all! Get working or else!" Grinning maliciously, she kicks her in the back, right in the kidneys. Tootie, already weakened from lack of sleep, overexertion, and starvation, nearly falls in.

Yes, starvation. She hasn't eaten in three days, slept in a week, or had a break in two. Every day, she collapses and, every day, it's only sheer luck that she hasn't died. She wants to…

Wanda hasn't come to visit her again. Briefly, she wonders if she just forgot or she doesn't care. In either case, good riddance. She never really believed in magic anyway.

The sponge falls from her grasp and she leans in to retrieve it only to lose her balance. Ricky catches her around the waist and presses her against him. Damn it, if she weren't so weak, exhausted, weary, and hungry, she'd be able to figure out what he wanted with her.

"You know, slave, maybe I was a tad judgmental before. You aren't _that _ugly, even if your dear _Timmy _won't find you attractive. Don't worry, I'll break you in." Grinning like a jackal, he throws her on the couch and she can only gaze at him with heavy lidded eyes as he slips his hand beneath her skirt.

Just as he's about to cope a feel, Vicky walks in and screams. By now, Tootie's close to passing out and she barely notices. Hell, if she joined in, she'd think the same thing. Just let it be over with, let him have his fun and-

"STOP!" Vicky screeches and throws him off her. Ricky lands hard on his rear, but, before he can strike back at her, Vicky scoops her sister up and runs up the stairs. She even snarls something to her children, as though she cares about them.

Placing her down on her old bed, she proceeds to pace. Tootie whispers urgently for Wanda, who appears not to be listening. What a surprise…

"How dare he try that!" Every angry word causes Vicky to lash out at her environment, and, oddly enough, start idly cleaning up her children's room. Unintentionally, she's helping her out. If she weren't about to pass out, she'd be grateful.

"With my bratty little sister who doesn't even deserve to bear my former last name! What, I'm not good enough for him?!" Pivoting, she glares at her and sinks a fist into her stomach. Tootie moans and her vision begins to darken.

"He has to try to fuck around with my stupid, selfish slave!" Now, she pounds as hard as she can everywhere she can. Tootie passes out…

-----

Suddenly, in the midst of Chemistry, Wanda, as a pencil, whimpers. Tears form in her eyes and she glances urgently up at Timmy. What does she want now?

Cosmo, an eraser, notices her reaction immediately. And, quickly than Timmy can say "Crash Nebula", he rubs against her and inquires about her concern. She is, after all, his wife.

"Tootie…Cosmo, we have to go help her now!" Tears flow freely- she can no longer conceal her anxiety. Regardless of whether Timmy or Cosmo know she's been working as a vigilante, now is not the time for discussion.

"Damn it, Wanda, I'm in the middle of class-" Timmy snaps, in no mood for another tale of Tootie trouble.

"To hell with it!" Wanda retorts and their mouths fall agape. Did Wanda just curse _and _tell Timmy class was not important?

"There are more important things in this world than class and education! If you don't get over to Tootie right now, Vicky's going to end up burying her because she'll beat her to death. She's in no condition to fight back and….and…I've been neglecting her because of you."

The whole story unfolded before them- how she'd snuck out to take care of her, Tootie's whole situation at home, everything she'd gone through and more. And now, what she'd seen in her wand…

Timmy's only reaction is complete and utter shock. Here he is, moping and bitching about his ex-girlfriend, when Tootie is in a life or death situation! God, and he hadn't even listened to A.J. and Wanda because he thought they were lying.

Grabbing his bag, he excuses himself and runs out the door. He only hopes he isn't too late…

-----  
Almost mechanically, Vicky beats her sister. For over an hour, she pummels her senseless, fortunately breaking no bones…yet. It's only a matter of time before she grows weary of pounding the flesh and break something crucial…like her neck.

Ricky came in before, but she took care of him. Now he's battered and bruised on the floor and only moans every once in a while. She knew she should have picked a better husband.

And what really bothers her is that Tootie all but begged her to go out with him. Well, perhaps just "get out of the house and leave me alone" wasn't what a normal person would say to their beautiful and wise older sister, but that's what she muttered under her breath. Therefore, she urged her to go and ruin her life.

Finally, she pauses before her chest. If she punches her in such a way, she can break through her rib cage and really cause some damage. But is she that evil? Can she kill her sister?

Her fist poised above her chest, she lunges only to discover there is a hand holding her back. Glowering, she turns to whomever it is, to tell him or her off, and discovers it's none other than her former charge, Timmy Turner. He shoves her to the side to examine Tootie.

But if he thinks he's going to scrutinize her in solitude, he's got something else coming. Vicky tackles him hard to the floor and slams his head into a nearby toy chest. She wants him out of here, damn it!

Timmy elbows her hard in the face, causing her to fall backwards with a broken nose. She grabs him by the neck, ready to strangle him if need be, but he's already kicking her in the chest. She loses her grip and he takes the initiative, hitting her in the back of the neck in the precise place where she would be knocked unconscious.

Well, that was easier than anticipated…now for Tootie.

God…he hasn't realized how, even with the bruises, beautiful she is. Her braces are long gone and her hair flows down, like a river. Tenderly, he strokes it, and leans in…

And, before he knows it, he kisses her…


	11. I See the Truth in Your Lies

Author's Note: All right, folks. Right now, I'm in a very bad spot in my life, contrary to whatever you might think, and I'm not in the mood for homophobes to try to detract from my baby. So, basically, if you don't like the pairing or the story, just shut up before I lose my temper.

And I apologize to everyone else that had to hear that. (sighs heavily) Thanks for my loyal fans and reviewers. You boost my spirits.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, you don't sue. Easy as that.

Chapter Eleven: I See the Truth in Your Lies

"Are you sure?" Veronica inquires, just barely keeping her nerves at bay. The two, holding hands, stand before Dimmsdale High. Both scarcely breathe, awe struck by the revelation about to unfold.

"Yes," Trixie states absolutely, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. She too shares anxiety- hundreds of unanswered phone calls, personal appearances, all involving Timmy hanging up on her or slamming the door in her face. Having had sufficient experience with dealing it out, she knows heartbreak when she sees it.

Oddly enough, she empathizes with him. Once upon a time, when fairy godparents were real, and wishes were granted, she thought she loved him. Now, of course, she knows better, but still…He loved her and she shattered him.

Pain fills his eyes every time he sees her, but that's nothing compared to the look after she and Veronica made love. She'd redressed afterwards and heard a strangled sob. When she ventured a little further, it was only to see Timmy screaming in anguish. To him, sex was meaningful each and every time- to her, only Veronica made her feel this way.

But no, disregarding the lost past, she must do this. Even if she's inundated by hatred, at least it's for a good cause. She loves Veronica and she wants everyone to know it.

Timmy knows it already, she's certain. It probably didn't help she'd screeched it when Veronica was so expertly performing a 'corkscrew'. In their years together, she'd never said it to him, especially during lovemaking. In fact, she'd yet to yell his name, period.

Smiling serenely, Veronica kisses Trixie's nose intentionally and they enter.

Despite the lack of a formal announcement, heads turn. Intrinsically, they know they have ceased being a duo and have become one. They are, in polite circles, an 'item'. Soon, they will both be outcast…

Boys drop their books on their aggravated girlfriend's heads, teachers stop drinking their coffee mid-sip and Timmy…won't even look at them. He's had all he can stand of them and any more, he's liable to start crying again. Lord knows Dimmsdale High doesn't need any more drama.

Clearing her throat and fixing Tad and Chad a look fit to kill, Trixie proclaims loudly and succinctly, "I, Trixie Elizabeth Tang, cheerleading captain and the most popular girl in school, do hereby resign."

Gasps followed this statement; she could swear Timmy has turned his head over in their direction. Good.

"In addition," Trixie continues, quavering. "I…I would like to say I am in love with Veronica Vallor and…I'd like to apologize to someone.

"Timmy Turner, could you at least _look _at me?" Trixie whispers, clinging to her girlfriend.

"No. I'm not interested in anything you have to say," Timmy snaps. "Nor am I going to look you in the eye without first calling you a lesbo bitch that fucked around with me (literally) and my emotions."

Slamming his top blue locker shut, he glared at his ex-lover. "Rot in hell, Trixie."

He then darted down the corridor and takes a step towards the door when Trixie, for the first time in her life, screams his name. Her plaintive cry is painted with remorse, guilt, concern, and anguish. Veronica bites her lip and squeezes her girlfriend's hand.

"Timmy!"

Turning around slowly (all eyes shift from him to them like viewing a ping-pong match), he glowers at her. Screw not making a 'scene', they're way past that. In fact, they're precariously close to Jerry Springer waters.

"Do you know how long I waited for you to tell me you loved me? How many times we made love? Oh, wait, but I guess it was more than that. It was you lying to protect yourself and my lusting after you like I always have," He spits venomously, shooting arrows at her with his delicate blue eyes.

"_Please_," she pleads, tears forming. Veronica envelops her protectively and strokes her hair therapeutically.

"No thank you," He retorts, rapidly sauntering up to her. God, there's so much loathing in them, she's terrified. What's worse is the school security would sooner watch a fight than stop it.

"What am I to you? A plaything? Your man whore? Tell me, Tang, what were you thinking when we were having sex? It'll all be over in five min-"

A.J. and Chester, arriving at school together, both clear their throats loudly. They push their way through the throngs, arriving between Timmy and the ex-cheerleaders. Chester looks wistfully at Veronica, but keeps mum. Now is not the time for accusations, longing, and the past. Now is the time for the present and the truth. No more undercurrents, everything must surface or be swept away.

His anger weakens at the sight of them, positioning themselves there. As much as he despises her right now, he grew up with Chester and A.J.. Friendship, particularly theirs, is stronger than a heated argument over a girl. If they want him to stop, he will.

"C'mon," A.J. says softly, grabbing one arm.

"Forget her," Chester adds, grabbing the other arm. Together, they drag him forcibly away. Fortunately, there are no further outbursts.

Utter silence greets the girls. Tad and Chad gawk openly at Trixie, while the rest merely stare. They didn't realize before now how expressive eyes are. Better hightail it out of here…

Sighing heavily, they, still holding hands, walk down the main corridor. Whatever fresh hell awaits them, they will face it together.

------

Smirking slightly, A.J. balances his lunch tray and a pile of books. His eyes are rooted to Timmy, the fool. Even if he gets to Tootie in time, he's still got some competition.

Calculating correctly Tootie's situation from her reaction and previous knowledge of Vicky's psychotic behavior, he knows exactly what she's going through, which makes her grades all the more remarkable. The only thing she has left is school, he reckons, and that's not much. She needs friends…and a boyfriend.

Long tresses, no longer in pigtails, that trail down to her waist, very curvy; now brace free, her bright smile graces any room, whenever she chooses to use it; and…and when she looks at him, his heart skips beats.

Like it or lump it, A.J. is in love with Tootie…


	12. Foggy Fabrications

Author's Note: And the plot thickens…

Disclaimer: FOP rules! But, alas, I do not own it…and I'm quite sure of this, as much as I'd love to clean otherwise. (sings "Rest in Peace")

Chapter Twelve: Foggy Fabrication

"So you think you're entitled to her just because someone finally slapped you hard enough for it to penetrate?" A.J. hisses, arms folded across his chest. All right, certainly Timmy is a friend of his, but the way he's been treating Tootie is unforgivable. He thinks just because he rescued her now, that he's going to get the girl. No way in hell.

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asks, clueless as he sits, stroking her face, beside Tootie. Heat rises- she has a temperature…

"Don't play dumb, Turner," He retorts, sitting on her other side. He offers no explanation of where he's been nor feigns to. If Timmy really wanted to know, as if he cared, he'd tell him the truth, that his parents were sending to him college classes five hours after school. Although he'd known about Tootie's plight, it was only recently, after finishing all his college work, that he could really do anything about it.

"She has a fever…" Timmy remarks idly, bending down to kiss her cheek. A.J. shoves him away- he isn't worthy to lick her shoes, much less come onto her. And he's only doing it because he's on the rebound.

"Brought on by everything Vicky and Ricky put her through." Tenderly, A.J. cradles her head in his arms, relishing the soft apple scent of her hair. They really need to call an ambulance and get her to a hospital pronto.

Glowering at him, he nods but makes no effort to move towards the phone. An awkward hush fills the room- who will call and leave Tootie? It's a competition for her heart and the best man, by far, has yet to be seen in the competition. If he wants to make himself known, he'll have to be there for her every step of the way, driving the latter away.

"Well?"

A pink face appears on Timmy's watch: say hello to Wanda. Shaking her head at him, she indicates that it matters little who places the call, just as long as someone phones. This may be a life or death situation, and she will not rescue Tootie only to lose her again.

"I'll go…" Timmy grumbles, reluctantly leaving them to dial. One battle lost.

Smirking, A.J. smoothes her hair, thinking of all the turmoil she must have endured. Damn Timmy…he was the only one who could have prevented it from escalating this far and he just sat there and slept around with his girlfriend. Trembling in anger, he can scarcely think save for the pleasure of Tootie's head in his arms.

How could she have withstood all that without breaking? Then again, she _is _breaking down, fundamentally. Her body can't take any more abuse without failing completely…

Which returns him to his previous point, that Timmy was the only one who could have prevented it and yet, he was too wrapped up in his supposed fairy tale to even listen to him. Even though he'd always behaved like this, when it came down to it, he'd put her life on the line because he was having too much fun to think about her. He'd better thank his lucky stars Tootie's also in the room, because if she weren't, Timmy'd be in for it.

He has no idea what on earth Timmy's saying to them, nor does he care. For now, he'll concentrate on convincing Tootie her knight in shining armor is a sham and work from there. If he can dispel the illusion, it'll damage Timmy more than he thinks.

Tootie, moaning and crying, stirs in his arms. Instantaneously, his heart skips a beat- if he cranes his neck, he can hear her call someone. Foolishly, he hopes it's him, that she's completely forgotten Timmy.

"Timmy…" Ugh, never mind. Damn pink hatted loser- he never took care of her, and he just comes barging in here like he owns the place…and her heart. What nerve!

Rasping, she struggles to regain consciousness and, for a brief second, he wishes she would remain unawake and unaware. She'll soon figure out he isn't Timmy and…secretly, he isn't terribly certain he's the first person she'd want to see. Predictably, she'd want to see the person (and, unless it changed, he knows who it is) who she's in love with.

"You dick…leaving me to die…" Wracked with convulsions, she screams his name, fury stitched in every syllable. It makes the hairs on his arms stand on end (as well as the thought she could have enough strength to do so). Maybe she isn't as in love with him as he thought…

_Looks like I won't have to convince her of the faults of her knight in lucky armor_, A.J. thinks with a smirk, stroking her hair. Now, her eyelids flutter frantically, trying to determine who exactly cradles her. He doesn't blame her- he'd do the same if he were in her shoes.

"A.J.?" She murmurs weakly, all energy dissipating when she howled Timmy's name. Her brow furrows in bewilderment- he knows she's wondering just what the hell he's doing here. Of course, he knows she knows he cares, but to what extent?

Unwittingly, the whole story unfolds, explaining his actions much more efficiently than Timmy ever could. To wrap it up, he gently raises her head, so she can look him directly in the eyes…and for another reason, a more selfish one. Even though he's aware she has a fever, he still yearns to kiss her.

"Where's Timmy?" She whispers, analyzing the look in his eyes. If she's correct, and she's rarely otherwise these days, when she has enough sustenance to think clearly, there's more than a friendly concern written within. The idea of someone loving her is so alien, so unfathomable, it makes her shiver.

"He's calling the ambulance. You need to go to the hospital…" _Before you die of exhaustion, illness, and lord knows what else. I hope to God they come soon, or she might really die…_

"No…just leave me here, to die…it's what everyone else does…" Moaning again, she lays her head into the crook of his arm and shuts her eyes tightly. She's weary of fighting, of losing herself repeatedly- part of her just wants to rest in peace…permanently. Which is why she almost wishes Timmy were too late…

"Absolutely not!" Charily, he lifts her head up further, and kisses her tenderly on the lips. She's so stunned, she doesn't object. Not even the fact that her first kiss on the lips comes not from Timmy but from his friend crosses her mind.

Timmy, having finally located the cordless phone, drops it in shock. From his standpoint, he's just lost the race before it began…unless she didn't initiate the kiss. _C'mon, Turner, think clearly. Why would Tootie, who's clearly in love with me, kiss him? And he's propping her head up, too…Damn, I always jump to conclusions…_

"Here!" Scooping up the phone, he all but shoves it in his face, praying to God the kiss will be broken soon. The longer they kiss, the more insecure and uneasy, and agitated he grows. He can't understand why he suddenly feels jealous, but he does. He wants Tootie to himself.

Angrily, since the phone squawks indignantly, A.J. reluctantly releases her lips and grabs the phone. Before he knows it, Timmy has weaseled his way onto the bed, snatches Tootie from his arms, and presses her into his chest. All of these happen so quickly, she merely rolls her head back in forth in confusion, waiting for the room to stop spinning.

Frustrated beyond belief but unable to properly vent, he leaves the room, leaving Timmy and Tootie alone. He only regrets she didn't kiss him back…but maybe she'll change her mind in time. After all, what does Timmy have to offer her? Absolutely nothing.

------

The world is a thousand degrees, his touch like a cool caress on a sultry day. In the back of her mind, she fears she may be dying…but at least Timmy will hold her one last time before this happens. She won't be able to tell him everything, nor will she be able to remain angry with him for very long, because…what's the point? The world doesn't want her…_she_ doesn't want her…

"I love you, Timmy…"

"You weren't kissing A.J., were you?" He inquires, utterly oblivious. If she had a little more upper body strength, hell, if she had any strength at all, she'd hurt him for even thinking of saying that. God, what a moron.

Trembling, she decides not to hit him (she doesn't want his last memories of her to be of violence) and lethargically reaches for him. One last kiss…on the lips…just to taste him…and remember him before she dies…

However, before she can drape her arms around his neck, she passes out. Her energy has vanished for the meanwhile…and it'll be a while before she recovers fully…if she ever does…

------


	13. It's What You Want

Author's Note: Thankies to all my reviewers. I love you all!

Disclaimer: What do you mean, I don't own FOP? Why I oughta...(glances towards the readers) Yeah, yeah, self-delusion's fun.

Chapter Thirteen: It's What You Want

The ambulance workers stare at them- this has to the first time in their relatively short career that two boys squabble over who has the right to sit in the back. Their girlfriend, whoever she is to them, is in bad shape, too. It's the private opinion of many that she won't survive the night.

But they don't speak this- hope is a fragile flower and, once it's gone, there's often nothing left. Now, they have no idea what the will to live is of this girl, but, in this instance, it matters little. In almost all cases of this severity, they scarcely live to see the dawn.

The African American boy is quite a dogmatic, argumentative child. Although their confrontation has not yet descended to the level of physical blows, it certainly has the propensity to do so. Whoever this girl is, she must mean a lot to them.

Echoes of trauma, starvation, physical and mental abuse lines her face. For years, it appears as though she's suffered silently, which puzzles them. If these boys care so deeply for her, why have they allowed it to escalate so far? Surely they would have prevented her death...

Right now, her breath comes swiftly and ragged. In due time, she'll slip into a coma, deep and dark. If she doesn't die within twenty-four hours, she'll live forever...in her dreams. They personally see no hope for her.

And yet, the two continue to bicker. Finally, though, enough is enough. Why they would want to see their girlfriend die is beyond understanding, but every second they waste is precious and determines the difference between a coma and immediate death. They don't say as much, of course, but they imply it.

Timmy glares at A.J., the former of whom making rude gestures. Ultimately, Timmy loses the battle, A.J. clambers in, and the ride begins.

-----

Shuffling his feet in the driveway, Timmy glowers at the lack of car. Damn it, tonight had to be the night his parents borrowed the car. How on earth's he supposed to get to the hospital now?

The paramedics didn't tell him anything, either. They just looked at each other with dire looks pasted on their pasty faces, behaving as though she was going to die. That was ridiculous- just because she's dreadfully ill doesn't mean that she's terminal. How dare they say it!

Timmy's into denying reality, and right now, more than Trixie, he wants to believe Tootie will pull through. He lost his heart in Trixie, lost his virginity to her, and for what? He wasn't in love with her, he was permanently in lust. But now, the cycle's broken, to what avail? The heroine's going to die...

He doesn't even get the dignity of a last ride with her. Damn A.J. stole it from him, to tell her how he feels and all that nonsense. Hell, he already knows how he feels, loath as he is to deal with it. It's clear in the way he protects her...and the kiss was sort of a dead giveaway.

Then again, if people kissed people they were in love with, why did Trixie allow him to kiss her? Why did she allow him to make love to her? Then again, why were pretenses so important to her? They were her world...until Veronica became it.

No, thoughts are too painful. He can't focus on the past and its faults. If he does that, he loses sight of the present...and he already did that once. Now, he might have to pay with someone else's life, someone that might mean more to him than he thought.

She protected him, he realizes that now. She knew the truth but she kept it from him, at the risk of causing him heartache. In her life, there was already so much strife, yet she wanted to make him happy. Despite his selfishness, she never stopped being selfless.

Right now, he longs to hold her in his arms, stroke her hair, and kiss her. Everything in the past few hours has taught him one thing- he's in love with Tootie. And he'll be damned if he lets A.J. win her without a fight...as well as her dying without a fight.

-----

A.J. clasps her hand, so tiny within his. Her chest barely rises and falls, her face constricted. He's no fool, he's heard what they say. He only prays they're wrong.

No one's back here, which is peculiar. Nevertheless, he doesn't question his good luck and kisses her cheek. She moans, semi conscious.

"Timmy...I love you...even though you're a dick...I want you...to make love to me...one last time...before I die..."

These words jar him to the bone. "Oh, God, Tootie..."

Forcing herself to regain consciousness, she props herself up on an elbow, her eyes dazed and unfocused. Effort costs her, however, and A.J. rushes to hold her. Weakly, all she can do is rest against his chest.

"No...why are _you _here?" Tootie whimpers, shutting her eyes. If Timmy's not there, what's the point of looking? Damn him, he probably went to another cute girl and is sleeping with her right now. She was a fool to think he loved her.

"Timmy lost the battle of wits." _Imagine that._

"I want Timmy." Feebly, she pushes at her chest, as though doing so would somehow release Timmy from hiding. She wants to see him badly, to taste him before she dies. For she's certain she's going to die, it's only a matter of time. She doesn't want to live.

"Why? He only saved you when it was convenient for him," A.J. scoffs, kissing the crown of her head. Unable to do anything about it, she winces, longing for Timmy with her body and heart. As sweet as she's sure A.J. is, she loves Timmy.

Accustomed to quickly agreeing with people, in order to best avoid the consequences if she does not, Tootie changes her mind and acquiesces. A.J. did, after all, have a point...and whatever makes him happy will ensure a better life for her. That's the way of the Ricky/Vicky jungle.

"I love you, Tootie," A.J. murmurs, caressing her cheek. She breathes hard, imagining Timmy saying it to her instead. But she cannot change the present, as much as she'd love to. If A.J.'s here, she must accept it.

"What would make you happy? What do you want me to say?" She replies, trembling badly. Forcing herself to consciousness has cost her precious energy, energy she's losing rapidly. Soon, she'll slip back...but whatever makes him happy, she will do.

"What do you mean, 'what would make you happy'? This isn't my happiness at stake, it's yours. You have to fight, Toot, fight to stay alive. Right now, you're in a precarious situation and, if you're not chary, you'll perish. I love you, I can't let that happen."

Sighing heavily, Tootie repeats herself. She doesn't care what happens to her, has stopped long ago. Whatever A.J. wants her to do, to say, she'll do. If he wants her to be in love with him and leave Timmy...well, if it makes him happy...she'll do it. No matter how miserable she becomes, she's learned that there's no such thing as happiness.

Swallowing hard, he begins to argue with her, correcting her. She does not want whatever he does, she wants whatever her heart desires. If her heart desires Timmy, then that's who she chooses. Too bad Tootie won't listen to such logic.

"I told you before, I don't care what happens to me. If you want me, you can have me. I know I'm of little value to anyone."

"No!" _God, she's been beaten down so many times, she's used to staying down. If she has any self esteem at all, I'd be astounded. She doesn't believe anything anyone tells her, because all she knows is she's a slave, worthless. _

"Yes." _Timmy..._

"Tootie, listen to me. You're worth the world to me, and I won't let you put yourself down like that, okay? You're going to get through this and...you'll chose which you want, not who you think will cause you less trouble to choose. I want you to choose whomever your heart desires...no one else."

"Whatever you want me to choose..." Tootie murmurs, slipping unconscious again. The last conscious thought she has is, _Timmy...kiss me...all over...I love you..._

_-----_

By the time he arrives at the hospital, Tootie's already unconscious again. A.J. won't tell her what happened, but whatever it was must have pissed him off, because he calls his parents and promptly leaves. Well, that means he's alone in a room with her, which might turn out better if she were actually awake to notice.

Nevertheless, like a fool, he sits in her room. Cosmo and Wanda have decided to vanish until they're needed- they've done this more and more often as of late. He wonders briefly if they're trying to tell him something.

"Tootie?" Timmy calls, feeling foolish for doing so. He pulls the chair up to her bed and holds her hand tightly. She tosses and turns at the sound of his voice, fighting to awake. Timmy...she wants to see him...speak to him...kiss him...make love to him...

"Timmy!" At long last, she regains herself long enough to regard him. Just as feebly before, she moves, but this time to pull him closer to her. He gets the hint, fortunately, and sits on her bed, facing her.

"Thank God you're conscious..." Now he doesn't feel like such an idiot for coming here. She slips her arms around his neck, pulling him atop her. If she's going to die soon, she wants to do as much with him as possible. It doesn't occur to her whether or not he'll reciprocate.

"What are you doing?" Her heart sinks- she was a fool. No way in hell would he ever consider her a possibility...nothing's changed. Just because she's dying doesn't mean that his feelings will change.

"Make love to me...before I die..." She whispers, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Tootie!" He says, out of surprise and shock. His hand cups the back of her head, caressing her hair. She shuts her eyes, enjoying his touch.

"You...you don't have to...if you don't want to...I know I'm just a last resort...because you can't get Trixie anymore..."

For a second, her words stun him into an inert state. Her eyes plead with him, to grant the last wish of a dying girl, hopelessly in love with him. God...looking at her makes his heart ache.

"If I did that, you'd die-"

"How's that such a crime? I want to die...I've outlived my usefulness. Vicky'll come get me here, take me home, and the cycle will begin again. I'll never be happy, so I might as well try to be a cheap prostitute for you...I mean, it'll be a shame for you when I die because that means you can't use me anymore-"

Horrified, he gazes down at her. She's weeping silently, brushing away errant tears. It takes him a few seconds to realize she's being completely and utterly serious.

"How can you say that?!" Timmy cries, appalled.

"I'm not worth even an easy lay? I tried..." Now she begins crying in earnest, her shoulders shaking with sobs. Her Timmy doesn't want her, not even as a notch on his belt. It cuts deep into her, like a knife twisting in her heart.

"No! Tootie...I would never use you like that...but right now, you're too weak to try anything like that right now." Kissing her lightly on the lips, he nuzzles her neck. She breathes hard, both from the effort and his lips.

"If you don't do it now, I'll die a virgin." Idly, her hands languidly run through his hair, loving its feel against her fingers. God, she wants him to make love to her...

"You won't die!" Timmy says fiercely, trailing kisses down her shoulder. Already, she's in her hospital gown and she knows he could easily take her, relieve himself, and then be finished. Then she can die happily, knowing he was inside her and, for a brief moment, she was complete.

"Yes...I will...just promise me one thing. Even if I'm not conscious, make love to me. When I die, I'll know you were my first and only..." Spent, she passes out...into a deep coma.

"No..." In an attempt to rouse her, he kisses everywhere within reach, but Wanda, appearing from who knows where, lightly pushes him away. She waggles a finger at him (Cosmo's nowhere to be seen, hmm...) and begins to lecture him.

He cuts it short, however, and inquires if there's a way in which to reach her there. She smiles brightly, affectionately stroking her hair. Yes, there is, she states...'welcome to my nightmare'.


	14. For the Dreamers

Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, as usual, and everyone who added my story to their list of favorites. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Loath as I am to admit it, I am the Lindberg baby! (I can't be, actually, because the baby was a boy, wasn't it?) I mean, no, I don't own FOP.

Chapter Fourteen: For the Dreamers

"You must maintain a physical contact," Wanda advises her godson, fingers tightly entwined with Tootie's. Naturally, she's aware her statement is redundant, but she's repeating it for Cosmo's benefit. The last time they visited each other's dreams, Cosmo had left her dangling off a cliff because he'd found a passing ladybug more important. She must ensure Timmy does not do the same…it could be fatal.

Cosmo's expression is grim and he barely cracks a smile, never mind a joke. Although he tells Timmy Tootie will pull through, he himself fails to agree. One of their godchildren fell into a state similar to hers…and never recovered. It's depressing for everyone involved, not to mention fairly hopeless. But he and Wanda haven't the heart to inform him. Sooner or later, he'll discover it on his own.

"She'll live, won't she?" Timmy says, voice breaking midway. Scanning the room, his gaze falls upon the fairies. Urgently, he pleads with them to placate him, even if it's a lie. Lies can cocoon you, snuggle you in their warmth…believing Tootie will recover is essential to him. Then again, maybe it's time for him to grow up- saying and believing something will happen, wishing for it, will not make it so.

Stoically, she replies, "That's why you're entering her dreams, isn't it? Just in case?"

_No, you're entering her dreams to renew her will to live. Holding her hand and talking to her here is not a good enough incentive to awaken her. As far as she's concerned, you coexist in her dreams, where she stands a chance at you. _

_Why dwell in this world, where she thinks you'll just fall for a cheap floozy again? She loves you, but it's not sufficient to rouse her. After all, if you don't love her back, what's there for her? Beatings? Mental abuse? She'd rather die than live to be molested, abused, and be bereft of a future. Sport, she's lost all hope._

However, Wanda speaks none of this. Already, Timmy deals with a burden; she needn't add to it. Again, another person protecting him from the truth…Conversely, if he were apprised, he'd give up. Wanda's too attached to Tootie to permit her to perish so easily…and like it or lump it, Timmy's her only chance.

_Instead of sheltering you so much, I really should tell you the truth. In a few months, we'll leave you, but did we raise you right? By treating you like a child, how will you be able to deal with the world? Adults are more forward with their motives and actions._

_Did we do our job? When you forget us, will the morals we imparted remain? Fairy godparents don't just grant wishes and make their children reliant on a magical solution, we strive to ensure you have human ways to deal with problems. However, by treating you as we have, are we completing our obligation? Are we doing right by you?_

_This is why fairies cannot raise young while acting as a godparent. Baby fairies cause too many magical maladies…and the lessons they must learn are counter-productive to humans. They conflict greatly._

_I wish I could say Tootie's speech didn't frighten me. Her behavior…she's prepared to die. Timmy may need more than dreams to help her- he may require a reversal of time._

"Wanda?" Timmy inquires, head cocked to the right. "Are you okay? You kind of drifted off there for a few minutes."

"Deep thoughts, huh?" Cosmo asks, slipping a possessive arm about her waist. "Deep thinking hurts my head."

"That's no surprise," Wanda replies dryly, kissing him on the cheek affectionately. "Any type of thinking hurts your head."

"Right!" Cosmo says brightly, temporarily forgetting Timmy's present, holding Tootie's hand tightly and glowering. Maybe another time.

"Can we just get started? Make with the magic!" Timmy snarls, gripping her hand, already lukewarm. Her breath has slowed down to the rate where, if she isn't aided mentally soon, the machine will breathe for her. She's consciously killing herself.

Biting back a sarcastic reply (this is neither the time nor the place, not to mention she must elbow Cosmo to prevent any stupidity), Wanda says demurely, "Yes, yes. You wish it, we grant it."

Coordinated, they wave their wands; a series of purple, pink, green, blue, and gold sparks descend. Timmy sees a barrier placed before the room, preventing any doctors and nurses from intruding. Then, the world fades away…

-----

For once, Trixie and Veronica aren't the only ones discussed in gossip. Eventually, everyone discovered Tootie's condition and now they chat amiably, predicting when she'll die. At least they've forgotten about them, for the moment.

"Ten bucks she'll be dead by tomorrow!" The new head cheerleader croons. An unreasonable anger seizes Trixie- she protected her identity

and Veronica's; she doesn't deserve to be torn down just because she isn't there to defend herself. Even if she might truly be on the brink of death, taking bets on when that might be is unduly cruel.

Squeezing her hand tightly, Trixie purses her lips and approaches them. Already hatred rises like heat off a grilled commodity, but she decides she no longer cares. Let them rain scorn; haven't they endured the worst? They're too strong to give in, come what may.

"Oh, look, it's the lesbo loves! Come to gay us up? But don't touch us, it might be contagious," Courtney, newly appointed head (cheerleader), croons with glee. Around her swarm the rest, snickering or otherwise heckling the girls. You've been ostracized, now feel the repercussions. We hate you because you're different, we hate ourselves because we're all alike.

"Knock it off, Cour the whore," Trixie hisses; several compatriots gasp. Clearly, they've forgotten that, while Trixie and Veronica are public enemy number one, they too possess the power to bring misery. After all, until recently, they viewed them as friends…sharing all their precious secrets.

"And leave Tootie the hell alone," Veronica adds, leaning on her. Together, they represent a unified front, which is more than can be said for the cheerleaders. In their instance, they're united only as long as their interests are.

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" Courtney retorts, pivoting on her heel, away from them. Trixie smirks- she's afraid of them. She's afraid of what she doesn't understand…or worse, what she comprehends all too well. Nothing like fear of the norm.

"Why? I'll give you a few reasons: Jason, Andrew, Michael, Ryan, Joey, Steven, Fernando, Dustin, Christian, Kyle and…" She pauses deliciously, noting maliciously how Courtney's face blanched. Ten boys is quite a record, isn't it? Ah, but she saved the best for last.

"…Janet," Trixie finishes, causing both Courtney's and Janet's faces to pale. Hmm, bet they didn't think she'd remember that little tidbit, did they? It's one thing to carry the label of homosexual, but it's quite another to be referred to as bisexual. In many ways, high school cheerleaders regard that as heinous, sleeping with both girls and guys.

"That's right, folks, Courtney Griffin's bi-" Trixie cackles, enjoying the power high. Veronica scowls at her, disapproving of her mode of revenge. They willingly subjected themselves to the jackals, Courtney did not. All they'd desired was an exoneration of Tootie, not to tarnish everyone else's reputation.

"Stop," Veronica murmurs. "The damage has been done."

Burning with fury, Courtney glowers at Trixie and Veronica, but dares not touch them. There is something holy in the damning, something she will not challenge. They are holy hell, sanctified with their surety in their sexuality (unlike she, entangled in her web of lies) and devil's angels. No, she will leave Tootie alone…

"Anyone else?" Trixie inquires sweetly, wincing at the pressure Veronica applies to her hand. Any tighter and she'll break it.

As a unit, the cheerleaders retreat, horrified. No more bets on Tootie's death are placed that day, for entirely too much of the idle gossip repeated in cheerleading practice is neither idle nor gossip.

-----

A.J.'s a gentleman, damn it. He knows he shouldn't have feigned disgust just to allow Timmy a few minutes with Tootie, but he knows that's exactly who she wants to see right now. Only him, not the real knight in shining armor. It pains him, but he keeps his mouth shut. Right now, he's nearly suffocated in anxiety…

Around them, doctors rush back and forth, chattering about her. He doesn't fancy what he hears, either- from the sounds of it, Tootie's

slipped in a coma. They'd like to find out more, but something's impeding their progress. It's almost like a magical wall of some kind, but that's preposterous. Ah, well, they'll check on her later. After all, it's not as if she's going somewhere.

However, if there's a barrier around her room, he can't possibly cut Timmy's time short to speak to Tootie again. Conversely, even if he did get in, there's no guarantee she'll hear what he's saying anyway. Hmm, but maybe if he tries hard enough, he can break her sleep. Maybe it's not just Timmy she wants, but to know someone loves her enough to dedicate themselves to her awakening and subsequent recovery. It's worth a shot, is it not?

Sighing heavily, he clangs the change around in his pocket, reminding him he hasn't eaten any sort of meal since lunch. (If one could really call lunch a meal, given high school cafeteria food). Nevertheless, he's lost his appetite- someone you love dying tends to do that to a person.

Pacing, he finds his way back to her room, which is indeed enshrouded in an unknown barrier. Punching it and striking it at random do no

good, but he could swear fairy magic entombs its occupants. Grr…that means Timmy and Tootie are in there alone, and, in her situation, she might be liable to say anything to him, anything at all.

An echo of a recent conversation resounds, perhaps activated by his thought processes. It chills him to the core, hearing Tootie so desperate for him to make love to her, she's offering herself up. She places no further value on herself than a dildo would. In her mind, she's not even worth whatever a prostitute makes.

"Tootie…" A.J. breathes, biting his lip. Damn it, he has to get in there and keep Timmy from taking her up on her offer. Not that he really thinks he would, mind you, but being with Trixie Tang can do odd things. And Tootie's always had it bad for him.

Logically speaking…well, this barrier defies all sense of logic, so that went down the drain. What's left? How on earth can he get in there and protect Tootie from herself?

Sitting beside the room, A.J. places his fist beneath his chin and contemplates. However, lulled by the trance-like state induced, he soon falls asleep.

-----

_Timmy knew one thing right off the bat- he didn't like Tootie's dream at all. Specters of the past haunted her- Vicky, as a ghost, swooped down to throw fire at her, shards of glass, and broken porcelain. Around him, a fireball sun lit up the world, the ground was cracked and arid, and when the wind picked up, it screamed obscenities at Tootie. _

_"Tootie?" Timmy called softly, walking towards her. Clouds of dust arose and he choked, but it was nothing compared to her, currently being whipped by Vicky, holding a whip with Ricky's face on the handle._

_The whip fell upon her shoulder, cracking it instantly. Vicky rose her arm for another lash, but Timmy jumped in the way, knocking her to the side. Her sister fell to the ground, lifeless. Okay…_

_"Timmy? What are you doing here? This is my dream." Pressing her palm against her bleeding shoulder, she stepped away from him. He stepped forward, massaging her shoulder. They stared at each other for a second._

_"You call this a dream? This is more like a nightmare," Timmy countered, kneading her bleeding shoulder in his hands. She sighed softly, shivering with pleasure. _

_"I don't know about that…" She trailed off, suddenly remembering something. Unfortunately for him, it was her resentment of the situation he didn't help at all and the aid he didn't offer._

_"So when Vicky visits your dreams normally, you think it's a good thing?" Timmy inquired, glancing at her oddly. Moving away, she created a vibrant, verdant playground where the grass blew softly in the warm breeze. She descended upon a swing and, nonchalantly, rocked back and forth._

_The blue sky, cloudless, illuminated her, elevating her, in Timmy's opinion, to the level of an angel. That was not too hard a conclusion to reach, either, because she was levitating above the seat. Hey, it was her dream, was it not?_

_Biting her lip, she decided how to best phrase herself. Timmy sat on a seat beside her, taking one of her hands into his own. Again, pleasure overwhelmed her, but that wasn't the point of this. She had to rant and rave against him, not enjoy his company._

_"Toot…" He breathed, shifting and cupping her chin in his palm. Their eyes met and she longed to kiss him, but, instead, she finally collected herself, pushing him away. Now, of course, he was confused._

_"Don't 'Toot' me, mister! You were so busy fucking Trixie, you didn't give a shit about me! I almost died, damn it, and you were too busy to notice! Didn't you hear A.J. tell you what was up? Didn't you care?_

_"For five years, Timmy, five horrible, horrible years, I was trapped in that house. But now I'm free. Aren't you glad? I can't bug you anymore in real life, and, if you hadn't followed me into dream world, I wouldn't be able to bug you there, either!" Tootie screams, her hair briefly converting to flames. She begins to pace the sand area, clouds of dust kicking up again._

_"What do you mean 'bug me'? You aren't bugging me…" Timmy replied, missing the point. She halted, pivoted, and placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning her face dangerously close to his._

_"I mean being alive. My being alive seems to bug, doesn't it? That has to be the reason why you didn't bother to check up on me, even when Vicky brought you to the house. You never said as much as 'hello' to me…in your opinion, it was best if I didn't exist!_

_"Now you're acting nice to me, maybe because you feel guilty, I don't know. I bet it's more that you can't get the girl you want anymore, so you'll find another pretty girl. In the meantime, you can have me outside here, go crazy…I'll just die. It's of no consequence to me- in fact, it'll be easier than living." Biting her lip, she fought back a flood of tears, but why would she be crying? It was the truth, wasn't it? _

_"You have no idea what it is to suffer, Timmy Turner. You have no idea what it is to wake up every day and wish you were dead. You don't know how much I prayed for this, that Vicky and Ricky would force me so hard, I'd break. I wanted to be dead, and I got my wish- but only if you let me rest in peace._

_"But you couldn't do that, could you? You have a hero complex, or something, and you have to save me, even if I don't want to be saved. _

_"I'm not a fool, I know you'll never love me. I knew it when we were ten and I know it now- I have nothing to offer you._

_"So, if you have any decency at all, you'll just leave me the hell alone!" Spitting in his face, she expelled him from her dreams._

-----

He lands, hard, on the floor. Cosmo and Wanda glance down at him worriedly.

"She kicked me out…" Timmy says dejectedly.

"We know."

"What am I supposed to do now?" He moans, feeling his cheek, where her spit had landed. Oddly enough, there really is spit there.

"Try harder," Wanda says grimly and sends him back in.


	15. One Step Forward, Two Back

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP, sorry to disappoint you.

Chapter Fifteen- One Step Forward, Two Back

_This time, Timmy made a conscious effort not to run into any of Tootie's defenses. He wasn't going to get throw out this time, but he had to be careful. Tootie was a little unhinged right now._

_Around him, the world was a murky green, full of noxious gases. He could barely breathe for more than five seconds without choking. Personally, he couldn't understand why Tootie would dream something like this. There was no sky, only green. It was pretty nearly the opposite of a verdant, sentient field._

_He treaded carefully, taking small, shallow gasps. From the right side, he heard pitiful cries, his name repeatedly. Tootie...then again, who else would it be? This was, after all, her world._

_Suddenly, a trail appeared in front of him, composed entirely of magma. Apparently, her subconscious informed him she was still furious with him. If she couldn't physically force him out...she might kill him instead. The thought terrified him more than he could speak._

_Pushing aside the ferns, growing beside an instantaneously growing forest of deciduous trees, Timmy walked, taking care not to stray towards the path. Already, his feet were boiling, filling his nose with their putrid steam of burned rubber. Still, he ventured onward; Tootie's cries grew more plaintive with every second. Tootie..._

_The ground gave way suddenly and he snatched a vine, dangling from the evergreen tree (apparently, Tootie did not know her forests and biomes as well she should) beside him. A huge crevice appeared as well as...Tootie. She smirked down, her face full of pain and longing. Part of her didn't want him to perish, but saw no other option. She wanted to end her misery, so he must begone to do so. There was no alternative._

_"Tootie, pull me up!" Timmy cried despondantly, extending an arm. She paused, pondering. However, every second she hesitated, he slipped down further. He was going to soon perish within her mind..._

_"Why the hell did you come back? I told you I wanted to die...and you seem to agree with me. After all, if you'd cared a whit about me, you'd have visited at least once during the five years Vicky employed me as her slave and deigned my life. _

"_The only reason you could possibly be interested in me is as a rebound girl, and I told you, you can just fuck me and leave...I don't care..." Tootie whispered, tears forming. She knelt down, but did not extend her hand out to him. She seemed to be seriously considering letting him drop._

_"Yes, you do care and you're not going to die- if you let me help you! If you let me die here, I can't help you! Damn it, Tootie, I need you to try as hard as I am!" Timmy cried, attempting to force himself up. Tootie watched with a detached expression. She was going to let him die..._

_"Why should I try? What is there for me? What incentive have I? Hell, I can't even get the Timmy I want, because you keep showing up instead of the one I created...the one that loves me. You don't love me, you never will. It's hopeless to even think that," Tootie murmured, leaning down. She wasn't going to let him die...but she didn't want him there. That much was evident._

_"It's not hopeless! As long as there's hope, there's a chance!" Timmy snapped, pushing himself up. Tootie grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up. Their eyes met._

_"Timmy...you have to leave. I love you, but if you stay here, I swear to God, you'll die in here. I can't help it, you have no idea how angry with you I am. I hate that you were so stupid as to sleep with Trixie and forget I existed. I hate that you were so stubborn, you wouldn't even listen to your fairy godmother-" Tootie started, feeling his mental heartbeat against hers. He lay atop her...she could barely think._

_"What do you mean, 'listen to my fairy godmother'? You know about Wanda?!" Timmy shrieked, rising but his arms weakened- he collapsed back atop her. Truthfully, he couldn't think of a better position to be in..._

_"Yes. She came to me...and if it weren't for her, I'd..." _I'd be dead. I wish she'd never said anything to me....Damn her to hell! Screw fairies and the Fairy World! Screw it all!

_"You'd be dead..." Timmy finished dully. _And if I can't convince you otherwise, Wanda's efforts will be for naught. At least Tootie's a little more civil to me this time. She's going to kick me out, though...

_"Go, damn it! Let me dream in peace!" Tootie hissed, longing to pull herself out from under him as to show her independence. Too bad she didn't have any to speak of, not to mention this was what she'd always wanted, to lay beneath him...and for him to make love to her. If he just left her alone, she could have all that and more._

_"I'm not leaving without you!" Timmy retorted, placing his hand on her face. Tootie's breath quickened, but she shoved him off again. Finally, at long last, she extracted herself from him and glared. Expulsion in ten, nine, eight..._

_"I'm dying, deal with it!" Tootie hissed, shoving him back out again. "I don't want to be saved, especially by you!"_

------

Timmy lands hard on his back again, glancing up at Cosmo and Wanda. Wanda's face is lined with worry as she wipes Tootie's forehead, heavy with sweat. Although she won't admit it to her godson, she's anxious for Tootie's health. She really won't accept any help.

"Guys? I don't know...she doesn't want me in there..." Timmy murmurs. _And I'm sick of getting somewhere and then getting thrown out. I have a feeling that it'll only happen over and over again. And if that's true, screw it._

"I know she doesn't, sport. But..." Wanda has nothing to say to him that'll make him feel better. There's no lie to tell him, no magic solution. They are forbidden to do life saving magic, only when their godchildren have screwed up history royally or it's an animal's life. Nothing big.

"She's going to die, damn it! I can't stop her-" Timmy snaps, pacing. His fairies' eyes narrow and they glare at him. What gives? He's only telling the truth.

"So you're just going to give up? Say 'screw it, I'm not going to try because it's too hard'? Get over it!" Wanda snaps, anger rising to the surface. She's frustrated, he's frustrated, and allowing a human to visit dreams takes a lot of magic. She won't give up because she can't...even if she suffers in the process.

"Get back in there!" Cosmo and Wanda snap in unison, both pale due to the drain. They land on her bed and clutch each other. Return to the dream...

-----

Vicky pounds on the door to Tootie's hospital room, but there's no answer. Damn it, she has every right to speak to her sister...and to finish her off. She's going to get that brat for saving her life. No way in hell is she going to lose another slave.

Yes, that's right, another. Once upon a time, she used to have a brother, but he ran away. Her parents forgot about him, probably because she kept him locked up in the attic. One day, she left the door unlocked and bam, he was gone. Damn it all.

There's a weird barrier of some kind there and banging A.J. against it does absolutely nothing. Echoes of a past conversation strike her...Tootie's dying. Because of her...Tootie's dying. The news hits her hard, contrary to what she thought.

She sinks to the floor and holds her head in her hands. Even with everything she's done to her, not all of her desire her death. This is all her fault...

So what's she going to do about it? Sweep it under the rug, of course. As long as their parents weren't called, there was no trouble. Maybe she'd get Tootie a nice casket to compensate for ruining her life...

Ricky comes up behind her and, instead of hugging her, steals her wallet. She scowls but leans on him. He's good for the sexual things. She never understood love anyway.

Tootie's hopelessly in love with the twerp, she knows that. She honestly doesn't know what she sees in him, but never mind that. He'll never help her, and it'd take a goddamn miracle to make her recover. Hmph.

Loath as she is to admit it...she doesn't want Tootie to die. Sure, she hates her, but there's still something in her, something she never shows, her shred of humanity. She loves her as much as she hates her. And she'll get her a nice casket.

------

_Tootie, you have to let me in. If you don't..._Breathing hard, Timmy leans over and kisses her lightly on the lips. Wanda smiles weakly- her godson isn't on the rebound, as much as Tootie thinks he is. He's finally fallen in love, not lust, but is it too late?


	16. Lie to Me

Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own it and stop asking! Yeesh.

Chapter Sixteen: Lie to Me

_Her breath was heavy, sodden with sweat, blood, and toil. On either side, her raven tresses dangled down her face, lined with pain. The sun shone overhead like an unrelenting dictator, whipping her mentally._

_ Suddenly, her knees gave way, forcing her to land hard on the pavement. A shock like being electrocuted coursed through and a spasm seized her. Damn it, this was supposed to be her dream world, not a world of nightmares and agony! If she wanted that, she could just wake up._

_ The temperature had to be at least a hundred degrees, with no wind to speak of. No cloud covering, either, so the sun beat upon her already weakened frame. Fire spread from her fingertips and she could feel herself catch fire._

_ "No…help me! Damn it, anyone! Don't let me die…" Tootie murmured, realizing instantly her subconscious was telling her something. She didn't want to die…but she didn't see a reason for life. _Timmy!

_Already, the heat consumed her soul; she watched, with an eerie sense of calm, her clothes catch fire and lick at her skin, blackening. So this was what it was like to die in pain. It wasn't terribly enjoyable._

_ However, again, there was no one to save her. She should have never placed her faith in the often absent and selfish boy she loved. It was not only foolish, it was suicidal. But then again, that was what she was doing, wasn't it? Finding the easy way out?_

_ Her eyelids caught fire and she felt the flames begin to lick her eyeballs, making squelchy sounds as they turned to ash…_

_ "Tootie!" Timmy screamed, brandishing a water bucket. In his arms was a magical healing balm, which immediately fixed her wounds. No…there was no magic solution to all of life's problems…_

_ "Liar!" Tootie screamed, rubbing her eyes furiously. "Get out!" _

_ "I just saved your life, damn it! Tootie, let me in!" Timmy snapped, enraged himself. He placed his hands on either side of her shoulders and drew her to him. If he maintained contact, she couldn't throw him out, could she?_

_ "I want you out! If I want to die, then I'll do it myself, thank you!" Tootie hissed, but her resolve weakened. She could live to die only once in real life, or she could die here repeatedly, suspect to her subconscious's whims and follies. Vicky might hurt her with or without Timmy…but she stood a better chance outside, didn't she?_

_ "Why do you have to be so difficult? I don't want you to die…I love you!" He blurted, causing her jaw to drop. Her knees collapsed entirely and she lurched into his arms. Man, it felt like she'd blown out a tire at ninety miles an hour._

_ "You what?" She inquired weakly, laying her head on his chest. His mental heartbeat probably had nothing on his real one…but did she dare find out?_

_ "I love you, Tootie." _She…she hasn't thrown me out yet. Does she believe me?

_As much as she longed to hear him utter those words, she couldn't help but feel he was either trying to take advantage of her or trying to catch her on the rebound. Neither prospect pleased her in the slightest. Now she had another incentive to throw him out._

_ "Get away from me…" Tootie spat, pulling herself away only to fall flat on the hard pavement. She could feel it strike her face and cut it up badly. Good…she wanted a reminder of how much pain Timmy had already caused her._

_ "I'm not leaving," He retorted, sitting down and placing her head in his lap. Again, she struggled against him, this time literally striking him in the balls. Although this was a dream, by entering it, he'd licensed himself out to anything Tootie might do to him. Therefore, if he died here, he died in real life…as did Tootie. She didn't know that yet._

_ However, whereas his death would be brought about by magical means, hers would be a result of releasing the stress on her heart and giving in. Without her will to live, the doctors couldn't see how she would live more than a day…he had to work quickly._

_ "Get out!" Tootie screamed, fists balled. She struck at random, hoping to severely hinder him, but he blocked all her shots. True, she was a lover, not a fighter, but even then…_

_ "Make me!" Timmy replied, recognizing as soon as he uttered those words how wrong they were. He might as well have told her to go kill herself…Damn it! Why didn't he think before he spoke?!  
  
_

_ "I will!"_

-----

Timmy lands, yet again, sprawled on his back. This time, Wanda and Cosmo are mysteriously missing, but a note taped to the window told him all he needed to know- Wanda is in Fairy Court for breaking Da Rules. He has to find a way to enact the spell by himself…

The barrier's gone, however, and Vicky and A.J. stroll in, the latter rubbing his head, perplexed. God, he has a humungous headache, but where did it come from? It's almost like someone tried to use him to open a door.

"Twerp, get out of the way!" Vicky snaps, shoving A.J. aside. He shoves her back, heedless of any past anxiety she might have caused him. This is Tootie, damn it, and her sister can go hang. After all, he doesn't trust Timmy around her. He might make her die sooner.

"You get out of the way!" Timmy retorts, and, between the two of them, they manage to shove her out the door. Well, that eliminates everyone intending her serious harm…unless they start fighting in front of Tootie. Which, mind you, might seriously happen.

"Oh, look, she's in a coma. Wonder how _that _happened?" A.J. hisses, folding his arms across his chest. He takes the seat next to Tootie and clasps her hand. There is little reaction, but he could swear her eyelids flickered. Tootie…

"Are you saying that I'm trying to kill her?!" Timmy snaps back, unable to sit and so begins to pace. Every step thunders in the otherwise silent room. The loudest noise, aside of the guilty's footsteps, are Tootie's machines, including an oxygen machine…breathing for her.

"Well, you certainly got to a good start! Leave her the hell alone for five years, then expect her to deal with _that_…but I'm not terribly surprised. You were always head over heels for Trixie, no matter how blatantly obvious it was to the rest of us that she wasn't attracted to you!" He can't help it, he's furious that Timmy arrived before he did and managed to secure at least three hours with her. What the hell was up with that barrier, anyway? Weird.

Timmy's fists clench and he longs to strike out at his friend. All's fair in love and war…_right_. And Cosmo's not an idiot.

"Then you waltz in here and think you have every right to her just because she's wrongly in love with you! I heard what she said before, about you taking her as a notch on your belt. I wouldn't be surprised if you tried that now, since you think you're her savior and it's your commission.

"Well, guess what? You're not getting Tootie without a fight!"

"Neither of us will have a chance to even see her smile if she doesn't wake up!" Timmy retorts, folding his arms across his chest and gazing down wistfully at her. She sleeps so peacefully, almost unnaturally. Every once in a while, she jerks, but, otherwise, she's still.

"And what exactly are you doing to remedy that, huh? Telling her what Vicky's going to do her when she wakes up or-" A.J. begins but it's his time to be escorted impolitely out. Vicky heaves him out, as well as Timmy. There's enough raw hatred in them to frighten a colicky baby into quieting.

-------

"Tootie…" Vicky breathes, gazing down at her handiwork. Years of abuse have ravaged her frame, causing her to be far thinner than she would be normally. Her face is emaciated, her breaths rasped.

Before she knows it, however, she whispers something she never thought she'd say in her life. "I'm so sorry…

"I'm sorry I…I mean, damn it! Fuck it, I don't know how to say this-"

Weakly, she could swear Tootie whispers, "Liar."

-------

"Do you admit to revealing yourself to a human that was not your godchild?" Jorgen says calmly, grinning despite himself. Finally, he can get rid of Cosmo as a godparent…okay, so he has to remove Wanda first, but still, it's all good.

"She was suicidal!" Wanda protests. "She still is! You have to let me go back and-"

"Silence! Your sentence is removal- your godson and the _human _you revealed yourself to will forget your and Cosmo's existence. You two will be exiled-"

"No," Wanda says simply. "You have no right to pass such a harsh judgment." Her words and form may be composed, but she is anything but. Cosmo gives her a look full of worry, but she merely glances astray. He can sense too much.

"You cannot challenge me!" Jorgen cries, torn between anger and astonishment.

"Watch me."


	17. Til Death Do Us Part

Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, even the ones that complained about the cliffhangers. ;)

Disclaimer: These are a pain in the neck, aren't they? I only own the angst involved with the characters, not the show itself. All ideas and characters belong to Mr. Butch Hartman.

Chapter Seventeen: Til Death Do Us Part

Breathing deeply, Vicky gazes at her youngest sister and clasps her hand. Again, the raven-haired girl tosses and turns, but this time, she says nothing at all. Perhaps she imagined it- people in comas don't tend to speak, do they? Maybe it's her guilty conscience.

"Tootie?" She whispers, uncharacteristically tender in her speech. For the first time in her life, the thought occurs to her that she's her sister...not just in name. And she should have treated her better, or at least like she was a human, and not a slave.

Outside, she can hear banging, but she ignores it. Let them bang and howl at her, she has as much a right as they do to see Tootie. Maybe even more, because she's her sister. And sisters'll forgive each other no matter, right? No matter if she takes that tube and tries to strangle her...

Clearing her throat, she begins her 'woeful' tale. However, she doesn't count on one factor- people can hear other people in comas. Maybe it isn't terribly intelligent of her to blather on falsely. Maybe, just maybe, Tootie can hear her.

"I'm sorry I wrote those notes, telling Timmy that if he didn't want dead goldfish, he'd leave you alone. I guess I didn't realize he valued those damn things so much...what kind of normal person would do that? Jeez, what a twerp.

"Hmph, and he was stupid enough to screw around with a gay girl to boot. He really is a moron, isn't he? I wonder why he came here; it can't be out of affection for you. Maybe he wanted to see you off or something." Vicky shrugs, her eyes flickering to her heart monitor. But why is it beeping so erratically? And why does the hand she holds suddenly squeeze hers a little too tightly?

"Ack!" She screams, but she is unable to wrench her hand from her sister's. She's clasping it so tightly, she's hurting her. That bitch is going to break her hand at this rate.

"Let go, you little whore!" Angrily, Vicky slaps her hard, leaving an imprint. Before she knows it, she's striking her with her right hand and whipping Tootie's arm with her left. If she isn't careful...

Rushing in are Timmy, A.J., and the nurses. They have to forcibly remove her from Tootie, heart beating erratically. If the beating continues in this manner, Tootie will suffer a full body breakdown. Vicky may have missed her chance to kill her before, but she could do so now if she is not stopped.

However, Vicky overpowers all of them, running out the door and down the stairs. Tootie spasms so badly, it looks like she's having a seizure. A.J., eyes rooted to her older sister, fails to notice her state. What the hell happened to security?!

A pink aura envelops Timmy and Tootie- he struggles to keep the spell active, because he knows Wanda intentionally left it so. If he can enter her dreams, maybe he can dissuade Tootie from suffering from cardiac arrest. Right now, she's frightening the living crap out of him.

However, enacting the spell is the most difficult thing he's ever done in his life. Humans are able to perform a miniscule amount of magic on their own, but it takes a great amount of effort. Timmy's uncertain he can muster enough...

However, for a brief second, Tootie's eyes flicker open...and that gives him incentive. Even if this kills him, he will get to her. She needs him, damn it!

This time is different, he can feel it. Instead of rushing into her mind, she's inviting him in...

-----

_Sitting astride a large, red Chevrolet, Tootie gazed at him. Her eyes were shut tightly, and, when she opened them, he was stunned to discover she was blind. No wonder she wasn't wearing glasses._

_"Timmy..." She breathed, indicating he join her on the hood. Of course, he scrambled up and she shuddered deeply. What she wanted to say would not be easy for either of them, but it was the only way to tell him. Sometimes, people required the cold, hard truth._

_"You almost had a heart attack there. You scared the living shi-"Timmy began, but she held up her hand. Even if she couldn't see more than a vague glimmer of it, she knew he could. Damn, she really wished she could see him one last time, before she tendered her resignation._

_"Timmy, I'm dying. You and I both know this." Sighing heavily, she felt for his hand and he drew her to him. His hand ran through her hair, making it hard for her to concentrate on what she wanted to say. Oddly enough, when Timmy didn't force himself in her dreams, he wasn't present. Who was playing around with her mind?_

_"But you can still choose to live!" He snapped, kissing her neck. Again, she shuddered and restrained herself, just barely, from feeling beneath his shirt. God, she wanted him so badly._

_"That choice has already been made for me...just let me die. It's the most humane thing to do and-"His lips fell from her neck and he stood, glowering at her. God, she didn't mean to make him angry with her, just to tell him the truth._

_"You're giving up again, damn you! Tootie, I'm defending you- my fairy godparents got in trouble because of you! You don't see me complaining, do you? Stop it, stop acting like there's no other choice but to die!" Dimly, she saw him reach out and shake her. It wasn't severe, it was just enough to jolt her. He couldn't think of any other way to shock her._

_"There isn't!" She responded, on the verge of tears. Truthfully, she couldn't see another way out of this conundrum. And now, she was dizzy._

_"Listen to me. You may feel like you have nothing to live for, but that isn't true. You have me to live for, okay. Even if Vicky doesn't get arrested immediately and she and Ricky aren't charged with child abuse, I'll still protect you. I love you, Tootie...why won't you accept that?" Placing a hand on her face, he kissed her lightly on the lips._

_"Did you say that to Trixie too? Does that make me a lucky winner or something?" Tootie snapped, unwilling to believe him yet again. She didn't quite buy Vicky's story, either. Then again, she longed to, longed to feel Timmy inside her..._

_"I said it to her because I thought that was how I felt! I-"He was cut off before he could finish, unfortunately._

_"So you're saying it to me and then, later, you'll find someone cuter and you'll tell her you love her, and maybe you will-"Before she knew it, she'd commenced crying; Timmy wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his shoulder. _I know you only think you mean it now, but it's nice to dream, isn't it? I want to enjoy you as long as I can...

_"I think this is different somehow," Timmy murmured, kissing her on the crown of her head. "I was only in lust with Trixie, never love. But I fell in love with you."_

_"Stop..." She whimpered._

_Taken aback, he did so, glancing down at her worriedly. His hands fell to his sides and absolutely no part of him touched her. What was going on inside that subconscious of hers? What was she thinking?_

_"Stop making me believe you...stop giving me hope...stop loving me...just stop..." Wearily, she shoved him away, but she could not extract him from her mind. She'd invited him in._

_"No." One word said volumes. "I won't stop loving you, I won't stop making you believe me...because I'm not a quitter. And I know you aren't either, as much as you'd like to pretend you are."  
_

_"Just get the hell out!" Tootie screamed, but he remained put. He wasn't leaving without her. It seemed that the only way she could learn was the hard way how much he cared._

_"You can't keep shoving me out when you don't like what I have to say, it doesn't work that way. I understand that you don't want people to get too close, because you think if they do, they'll be hurt. You're afraid that, by letting people into your world, you're opening them up for abuse too. _

_"But not everyone is in the same situation than you. You haven't been taught to fight the system, just to blindly follow it and hope you turn out okay. If you give in, you feel it's the best for everyone involved._

_"But you have to learn that isn't true. Sometimes, if there's something you really want, you have to protect it. Life is a precious thing, Tootie, and even if you feel like you're in too much pain to endure it, just remember that 'this too will pass'. There are people who love you, although they don't express it as often as they should (or at the appropriate time), and they won't forgive you or themselves for letting you take the easy way out._

_"I know you think slipping into a coma and fading away is the best thing right now. That if you just disappear, your problems will mysteriously vanish. They might, but you have to remember that you're also making it worse for other people. _

_"Take me, for instance. I'd never be able to live with myself knowing I was the only person who could help you and you still chose death. Trying your hardest means nothing if you don't achieve your ends in a case like this._

_"Now answer me, Tootie. Will you wake up?" _

_There was utter silence, when Tootie's eyes cleared and she gazed at Timmy anew. He bit his lip, not noticing that all his knowledge was not his, but garnered from many a lecture from Cosmo and Wanda. They'd taught him far more than they'd ever dreamed. _

_"I'm not saying that when you wake up, everything will be easy, but I won't leave you for a second. I've been here for hours, waiting for you to wake up. Wanda and Cosmo got in trouble with Fairy World just so I could save you- I'm risking two creatures that I love more than life itself for another love- you. So, please, just wake up." His lip quivered and he dropped his eyes so she couldn't see the tears forming. Nevertheless, his shoulders shook terribly._

_"Can-can I have a little time to mull this over?" Tootie spoke, voicing her opinion for the first time in over fifteen minutes. _

_Listlessly, he replied, "Sure." _None of that sunk in...she's still going to kill herself...

_A weak smile crossed her face and she briefly embraced him. Tears shone in her eyes but she quickly shook her head to dispel them. He wasn't required to know his speech had moved her to tears. _

_"I love you, Timmy..."_

_With that, he was kicked out for a final time._


	18. Human Fallibilities

Author's Note: All hail soulfulsin, cliffhanger bitch! I mean…thanks for reviewing (and reading, but I prefer both!)

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP! For the love of Deborvak and Otherkin…

Chapter Eighteen: Human Fallibilities

He's lying to her again, she knows it. Even him, Cosmo, the only least susceptible to deception, is trying to appease her by lying. Then again, he really thinks it'll make her feel better. Poor, poor deluded Cosmo.

They're on the run right now, unable to poof off to Earth because their wands have been confiscated. She doesn't even bother to scream what's running through her head, that their charges are baseless. There are loopholes in Da Rules and Jorgen knows it. He's just being a dick about it.

Almost by reflex, she snatches him out harm's way and their eyes meet. Again, he starts to blubber, asking her this and that. Of course, he knows absolutely nothing about the situation, nor will he ever. If she cannot move for a mistrial…then she'll take the exile by herself. There's no need to involve Cosmo in this.

"Wanda, what's going on? Why did they take our wands? Who did you show yourself to? Wanda!" Cosmo yells, and she must clap a hand over his mouth to silence him. They're hunting them down, damn it. She doesn't need an arrow pointing to their whereabouts.

"Hush. I'll explain it all later." _If there _is _a later. I'm supposed to be the one who thinks things through, why couldn't I figure out that Jorgen was going to use this as ammunition against someone who wasn't privy at all? And now, if I do take the exile, I'll never see him again._

Continuing in a whisper, Cosmo speaks. "And why are you shaking so badly? You're supposed to the cool one here-"

There is no one else coming, as far as she can see. He's correct, though, she's trembling badly. The thought of Fairy World with Cosmo, bereft of her, frightens her something fierce. Not to mention how terribly she'd miss him…

"You're right! I _am _supposed to be the cool one! But I went and showed myself to Tootie, because she needed someone to be strong for her. I didn't tell her who I was, she figured that out on her own. I had to help her- it was either that or let Vicky kill her." _It doesn't look like I had much effect, though. I wanted to protect her so badly…but I can't protect her from herself. And Timmy can't enact that spell by himself…_

"But why didn't you tell me?" Wow, he's stupider than she gave him credit for. He's trying his hardest to show how capable he is to her, but she never really believed in him when the situation grew serious. After all, how can you take a person seriously when they're pouting just as she's trying to explain something?

Instead of answering, she kisses his cheek. He stares at her, taken aback by her affection. When he seeks to meet her eyes again, she will not. In her movements, he senses the take-charge attitude that he fell in love with.

"I'm sick of running! Cosmo isn't responsible for this, I am! Even if I went through a loophole, it isn't his fault! If you have to punish someone, punish me!" Wanda screams, floating out the corridor. The troops, their wands poised and aimed at her chest, pause. Jorgen, head militant, smirks at her. If she's there, Cosmo's not far behind.

"Punish me for your ineptitude! Punish me for trying, not for the first time, to save a kid destined to kill themselves! Punish me because you are too cowardly to try to help those sorely in need, just because you think there might be some danger! Go ahead, blame everything that's entirely your fault!

"That's what you think you need, someone to take the fall for you! If it's not Cosmo, it must be me because I married him. At least I admit when I'm wrong, which is far more than I can say for you!" Wanda, bristling with rage, looks the bull in the eyes and does not flinch. Jorgen, stunned into submission, says absolutely nothing.

"Yeah, and she's a better godparent than all of you because she went above and beyond! She tried to help someone who really needed her help and you're sending her away!" Cosmo snaps, darting out to join her. She mentally slaps a hand to her forehead- now her whole speech will look foolish because no one, in their right mind, can take him seriously. Truly, she appreciates what he thinks he's doing for her, but there comes a time…when she must sink or swim by herself.

"We're not just sending _her _away, we're sending-" Jorgen thunders, but Wanda, her hair a ball of fire, snarls in his face and dares to interrupt. Hell, if she's going to be exiled, she might as well do it with no regrets or remorse.

Through gritted teeth, she retorts, "You are only sending me away. Even if your charges are completely biased and not based at all on any fact in this known universe, you will not punish Cosmo for my folly. He did not go through the loophole to the rule that you accuse me of breaking- _I _did."

He nods, a grim smirk on his face. "Well, in that case…"

Cosmo reaches for her and snatches her in a desperate terror hug. It's so tight, she can't breathe. Tears stream down his face; the thought occurs to her that he might very well understand what this entails. God, Cosmo…

"Sentence her to exile, removal of her powers pending-" Jorgen begins, but the judge, his gravel thrust in the larger fairy's face, interrupts midway.

Gravely, he states simply, "I move for a mistrial. You have no charges to bring against her, so you do not have a case. You cannot ostracize a fairy just because you feel like it or to teach another a lesson. Case dismissed."

Wanda exhales hard, aware of Cosmo squeezing her ribs. He hoots happily, burying his face in her hair to inhale her scent. That's great and all, but they're in public…

Speaking of two possibly separated, they must get to Tootie and Timmy post haste.

-----

_I want to believe him…like a lot of other things. For instance, I want to have him make love to me, but that's not going to happen._

_Not if I don't wake up, that is. How can he make me reconsider my thoughts of suicide? How can he incite such a phenomenal reaction in me? How does he make me want to live again, if only merely for him?_

_His words conveyed such beauty, and, at the same time, such desperateness. The only reason he said them at all was as a last resort…_

_But that's what I always feel like, a last resort. Oh, every other place is full, let's book a room inside Tootie and screw her until it starts raining pink and green animals. That's what Ricky clearly thought of me, just another girl to feel up._

_Timmy thinks I downgrade myself too much, that I consider myself so lowly. It's true, I am. All my life, I've lived for Vicky, to do whatever her royal heinous desired. It never mattered to her that I cried at night or what I really wanted to do with my life._

_Every night, when Timmy didn't come, back when I was young and naïve, I'd bawl my eyes out. It was either him or my parents, but my parents never cared. Why should they? If I was nothing in Vicky's eyes, I'm nothing in theirs either._

_I'm always playing second fiddle- to Vicky, to Trixie. I'm not as pretty as little miss slut nor am I as bitchy as either of them. I'm just me, Tootie, pure and unadulterated. That must be what's so unattractive to everyone, that I'm so plain._

_What really sets me apart from everyone else? My schoolwork? Ha, that's a laugh. I'm only doing well in school to occupy myself and take my mind off the fact that my life blows._

_All my life, I've been searching for a quick release, a way to get out of life free. Here it is, but do I want it anymore? Is there something I want more? Can Timmy grant me my wishes?_

_There's no way to escape all the pain that Vicky and Ricky caused me…and they might begin it again. I might wake up only to realize things have gotten a thousand times worse._

_But Timmy seems to think it'll be worth it. That, when I wake up…he'll finally love me and it'll be a fairy tale ending._

_I've got news for you, Turner- nothing is the way it ends in fiction. The hero gets hurt, the hero becomes the villain, and…sometimes, the hero doesn't get the girl. Sometimes, no matter how hard you fight, the girl dies._

_Am I the damsel in distress in this tale? Is that why Timmy thinks he has to save me, because it'll end the perfect story? And they all lived happily after?_

_Ha. As if such things could happen in real life, as if I could ever be happy enough to consider life over liberty. _

_When I was little, I wanted to marry him, have a set of twins, and come home every day to someone that wasn't Vicky. He'd hold me and love me, because no one else did. He'd be my knight in shining armor…_

_Do fairy tales ever true? Can faith lost be renewed? Is it possible for Timmy to be telling the truth? Does some great master, laughing and mocking us derisively, preordain our lives?_

_If that's so, does it really matter what I choose? No matter what I say, I'll be screwed. But will that make me happy? _

_Do I know what it's like to be happy any more? I haven't smiled in so long, I don't think it's physically possible to. I can't honestly say I remember the last time I laughed._

_Can Timmy make me happy? Can he staunch my tears, kiss away my fears? Or is that just a vague concept, made fuzzy by childish dreams and immature beliefs?_

_Have I elevated Timmy in my eyes because I saw him so high? If I wake up, will all my hopes be crushed bitterly? Does he really hold the key to my future?_

_I suppose everything returns to this- do I believe him when he says he loves me? Or does he just think of it as teen love, fleeting and forever elusive? Will I just be another easy lay for him, like Trixie was?_

_And if I am, did I bring upon myself? Have I brought this fate upon myself? Is everything that's happened to me my fault? Vicky says it is, but, then again, she's blamed everything on me, including my birth._

_I invited him to sleep with me, because that's what I wanted him to do…and I still do. If I only invite him in to tell him I'm choosing death _(a small voice whispers- the coward's way out), _can I still tell him to ravage me? Will he? Does he respect me at all?_

_This is may be something I need to figure out on my own, but…what if I figure it out wrongly? This isn't a hypothetical situation, where there are no wrong answers, there's only one answer. _

_But what is it? Is it the future I've been seeking since I was a little kid? Is the own where Timmy and I play house for real? _

_Or is the one I'm living now, full of torture and self-loathing? I know my parents won't come to my rescue…Timmy's all I have to keep me sane…and if he's lying…_

_I'll never have another chance like this to end it. If I die now, no one can call it suicide besides Timmy, and he'd have one hell of a hard time convincing anyone._

_Since when am I concerned with what people think? That's Trixie's area, not mine. She's the real heroine here, not me. I'm just a sideline floozy._

_That's all I'll ever be, a seemingly secondary character, only appearing once in a while to give the hero trouble and piss die-hard fans off. But…can I break the cycle? Can I make myself happy?_

_Do I dare to embrace Timmy, caress his cheek, and…kiss him? Do I dare to find out if I have a future and, if I do, what it entails? Do I dare to hope?_

_There's only one way to find…but I'm scared…I'm so scared…Timmy…hold me…_

_Timmy…I love you…I love you so much, it hurts…and…I have to…to tell you…_

_I need you…and I need the real you, not the one I created in my head. I don't care if it means rejection…I need to take that chance…because if I don't…I'll never have those twins…_

_Here goes nothing…_

Her breath sallow, Tootie slowly opens her eyes to the world…and, not her Timmy…but the real one.


	19. The Difference Between Love and Making L...

Author's Note: I almost have 100 reviews! WOOT! And, by the time this is posted, there'll be. I'm popular! (grins devilishly) That's freakin' awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP, folks. But I own...this plot?

Chapter Nineteen: The Difference Between Love and Making 'Love"

Biting her lip, Trixie, still clinging to Veronica like a life preserver, decides to enter. Not that it's an entirely new concept to her, conceived mere moments ago- she's been thinking about it all day, but even when she had, it was co-mingled with doubt. Why would Tootie want to see her and her girlfriend, of all people? If she hadn't been playing with Timmy's mind, he might have rescued her before things got this bad.

Idly, she wonders if Tootie's alive, or if those homophobic morons in school were right. She hopes to whomever's listening that they aren't, but she isn't holding her breath. Besides, she isn't terribly attached to her anyway- the only reason she's here is because Tootie defended and protected Timmy from her. She stands here out of no sentimental affection.

And Veronica is here why? Well, perhaps because she has become her shadow, following her wherever she sees fit. Besides, once upon a time, she thought she had the 'hots' for the same boy Tootie did. Thank God _that's _old history.

"So, are we going to stare at the building and just think about it, or are we going to enter?" Veronica says lightly, smirking. She isn't certain how she'd feel if she discovered Tootie were dead. Would she be sad? Maybe only a little, since she'd never properly thanked Tootie for the warning after her sketchbook had been confiscated. But she doesn't really know her- no one does. Timmy might be the only person in the school who knows anything about her at all, because, after middle school, she stopped associating with pretty much everyone and the world in general.

As a matter of fact, Timmy seems to be, aside from an inexplicable visit from A.J., the only person in the world that cares about her well-being. Her parents have been gone for years, off somewhere, free from Vicky and the tyranny she brought. Veronica can only speculate on this- the rich children had a different, well-mannered babysitter (that mysteriously disappeared one night...)

But Tootie won't be the only person there; they also have to take into account the other visitor present- Timmy. Trixie hasn't spoken to him since the debacle in school, already seemingly light years past. She can't imagine staying in a room with him, considering Tootie might not be conscious to prevent him from going haywire.

Veronica's present, of course, but that doesn't mean much, at least in the face of her conflict with Timmy. She has to swallow her pride and try to mend anything that's still whole enough to mend and see if she can salvage any sort of friendly terms with him. Honestly, she doesn't want him to hate him, although she doesn't blame him. She understands where he's coming from and she knows what she did was wrong. However, she isn't certain she can sufficiently explain herself, at least, enough to turn him away from loathing her.

"Timmy..." She whispers, a shudder whipping through. Veronica kisses her softly on the cheek- she's always so affectionate. Then again, she can feel her hands creep around her back and massage it, so maybe it's not entirely affection. Maybe it's equally lust.

"We don't have to see them, if you don't want to," The blonde haired girl murmurs, spinning her around to kiss her on the lips. No one's coming, so any chance of being observed is minimal. Not that Veronica minds, mind you, but she knows Trixie still wants to salvage something of her relationship with Timmy. If he sees her making out with her, he might dismiss any chance of reconciliation.

Shaking her head, Trixie reluctantly breaks their lock. "Not here, Ver. There's something I need to do, to clear the air. You know how I get when I'm on a mission."

_Or the warpath. You've destroyed many a person's reputation and you didn't stop until they were completely obliterated from all public forums. No wonder they hate you so much for being gay, they have ammunition. It's not just that we're gay and together, it's who we used to be too. If we weren't so popular, sure they'd give us a hard time, but they wouldn't be hell-bent on damning us._

_I wasn't as bad as you, though. That might be why Tootie wasn't as hard on me. I never deliberately destroyed someone just because I felt like it; I mostly kept to myself, with the exception of trying to help Trixie out when she needed it. _

_I was never altruistic like Timmy; I never reached out for someone who wanted help. If I had, she might have had a friend...Poor Tootie. It's amazing how much you regret things when they're gone. There was something I could have done, years ago, but I didn't do anything- I was just too preoccupied with being popular._

_I wonder if she'll ever wake up...I bet if anyone could wake her up, it'd be Timmy. He's done some pretty miraculous stuff in the past, and even though he's thick headed, he'll pull through if she has any hope at all. _

"Trix...you know I love you, right?" Veronica whispers, awe filling her. God, she must have had the luck of a saint to be able to get this girl not only to be her girlfriend, but as her lover. She's never been happier in her life...

"I know," Trixie replies, instead of saying it back. The other girl frowns, but doesn't push her. She can say it when she's ready, whenever that is. Although, truth be told, from overhearing what Timmy said, she's kind of worried Trixie doesn't feel anything at all for her and she might be some kind of weird nonsexual or something.

Tersely, Veronica replies, "Say it back, Trix. Please..."

"Say what back?" She says nonchalantly, breezing through the electronic doors and walking up to the information desk. It's almost like a dog on a leash, however, because every few steps the raven-haired girl takes, the blonde drags her back a couple. She won't let her go up there without knowing.

"Say you love me. You said before that you were in love with me, and I admit it takes guts to do that because you said it in front of the school, but you've never said those three words to me." Placing her hands on her hips, she impedes her progress towards the desk. Her stature is of anger, but her eyes plead with her. _Just grant me this small request...it really isn't much...and it'll make me feel so much better and no longer alone if you just admit it..._

"What's the big deal?" Trixie says, shrugging her shoulders. "You know I do."

"You may know it, but I don't. Please, this isn't too much to ask. In light of your fight with Timmy, I...I'm afraid you might be lying to me too. It's not out of the realm of possibility that you would be..." Biting her lip again, she gazes at her, longing to hear the words she so desperately needs. _Tell me you love me..._please_. It's not like this is new to you, you know...but neither's lying, for that matter. It disturbs me how easily you can do it, considering how long you had Timmy deceived._

"Do I need to say it? You already know how I feel," Trixie replies, anxious. These are uncharted waters for her and she'd best prefer to change the subject. However, this does not appease Veronica- she paces, unable to think of what to do to make her say it.

"Tell me." Her tone becomes insistent, but seductive. Making sure no one watches them, she pins her against a wall and runs her hands down her front. Trixie shivers, pressing her hand against her breast.

"Ver..." She breathes, daring herself to think of doing 'it' in the hospital, in front of everyone. She wants her so badly...but does she love her? Is it only her affection she loves?

"Do you love me?" Now, she presses her body into hers and kisses her neck. Trixie moans, running her hands through her hair. Maybe her thoughts are shared...

"Or is just animal lust?" Furious at that idea, she recoils from her touch, as if burned. "I love you, but I won't let you play around with me."

"If I made love to you-"She begins, but Veronica shakes her head sharply.

"Sex and love are not the same thing...and you can have either, neither, or both."

Suddenly, it occurs to Trixie that, even though it might appear as though she won the girl, she might still stand to lose her. Veronica won't put up with her crap, despite her love. Then again, there _was _the backseat...and how nice that was...

"Veronica..." She whispers, desperate for a way out of this situation.

"Stop using my name like that. You're going to turn it into something obscene," Veronica snaps, irritation seeping through. Was she just a cheap lay? Did Trixie have feelings for anyone or did she just string them along? Maybe she was just a vast experiment...or she's playing a trick on her. She was never attracted to her in the first place.

"I don't..." Trixie begins and Veronica's heart lurches into her stomach. She doesn't love her? Oh, god...

"I guess I'll just leave you to deal with Timmy...this was just a vast joke, wasn't it? You never loved me, I don't know who the hell you loved, but it wasn't me! You fucked around with me, damn you, Trixie Tang!" Chest heaving with unshed sobs, she turns tail and leaves.

"I love you!" Trixie screams, but it's too late. Veronica's gone...


	20. Breaking the Habit

Author's Note: Over a hundred reviews! Yay! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! (And the one not so lovely one…)

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP. (smirks) What would make you think otherwise?

Chapter Twenty: Breaking the Habit

The wind knocks her hair back and forth, but she fails to notice it. In her hands is yet another sketchbook, but she's not drawing. Instead, she's destroying everything with Trixie's face on it. Tears stream down her face unchecked and her shoulders shake with sobs.

_I am _not _a cheap lay, damn it! The only reason I could think of why she'd avoid saying she loved me was because she only used me…used me like a cheap slut. Just like her…_

_ No! Trixie is perfect, she's an angel brought to earth…but why couldn't she tell me she loved me? Why? Is it because I'm not a guy and therefore, she can't express it? She's afraid by saying it; everyone will turn on her…but not me! I'd never turn on her…_

_ But what if she didn't say it because she isn't in love with me? What if she's not capable of love? I thought I knew her best…but if she managed to keep her sexuality a secret from me for years and make me think she really loved Timmy, how well do I really know her? Does anyone really know her?_

_ On that same token, does anyone know me? I kept the same secret, harbored it against my best friend…my lover…I told the same lies day in and day out, faked those smiles, those irritating giggles…I was a diehard straight girl until I was exposed._

_ Maybe she's a really good actress. If she is, she sure had me fooled. Not only did I think she was gay and interested in me; she managed to alienate the whole school…but what if that was part of her plan? Maybe she turned on me like them and she wanted to pull one over on me? Tad and Chad could have easily put her up to it…_

_ Can hatred be faked? Can you look at someone repeatedly and lie to their face, telling them you want them dead but you love them more than life itself? Can you deceive both of them?_

_ Can love be faked? Can you make those snide remarks behind another person's back, pretend to care for them, and then stab them in the back? Is that what Trixie did? Did she only sleep with me because she wanted to hurt me?_

_ Because, believe me, it hurts. It's like someone's harpooning me in the heart, wrenching it, and then slitting my throat. Bitch…but she isn't…Trixie Tang is perfect; it's only me that's fucked up. Everything's my fault…damn crush…if it hadn't turned into love, that is…_

Tears obscure her vision and she can't see the loving touch that brushes them away. She feels a weight settle on the bench beside her and stroke her hair, pulling her close enough to kiss her neck. Trixie…

"Go away!" Veronica shrieks, meaning the opposite. "I don't need…don't need…"

"I'm not going away, Veronica," Trixie says sternly, wrapping her arms around her. The blonde haired girl shudders deeply, in both pleasure and anger. She wants her gone…no, she doesn't. Badly, she longs to hear the words "I love you". But if she isn't here to say that…what if it's "April Fools" or some stupid thing like that? What if…

By now, her thought process is about as fogged as her vision, if both weren't afflicted before. Her body yearns to react for her, extending into Trixie's embrace and showing her just how much she loves her. But now is not the time. She will not be used like that, damn it! No matter how much she wants to be…

It's just the car all over again. She pushed her away with one hand, but she couldn't successfully drive her away. Trixie is her Achilles' heel and, like it or lump it, she can't just throw her away. Well, maybe she can…she's never tried before.

"Ver, there's something I need to tell you…" Trixie murmurs, stroking her hair. Veronica disentangles herself. If she's going to break up with her, she'd rather they stood apart, so she doesn't have to feel heaven against her skin. She knows that if she feels it, she'll lose her mind in ecstasy.

"You're breaking up with me, right?" She murmurs back, shivering despite the warm breeze. Already, her mind conjures the scenario awaiting her, the heartbreak. She must prepare herself for the worst, but secretly pray for the best. _Say you love me…_

"Why are you ripping up all those drawings?" Instead of answering her, she scrutinizes the shreds of her girlfriend's visions, all sketched very well. It's almost like staring at herself in the mirror; they're so lifelike. The thought occurs to her that Veronica might seriously have talent.

"I don't want to be reminded of what I almost had…" Veronica whispers to herself, shoulders quaking with sobs. She will not meet her eyes; she only stares at her feet. Trixie yearns to wrap her arms around her, but every move she makes is drastically reinterpreted. _Veronica's terrified of losing what she considers paradise…and what I do too._

"What are you talking about? You still have it," Trixie whispers, stepping a half an inch closer. She grabs her hand and holds it, but Veronica wrenches it out. _She really doesn't want me to touch her, does she? Does she think this is easy for me?_

"Don't b.s. me. You never loved me, you never will. We're deceiving ourselves if we try to make this work…I'm just screwed up, thinking I had a chance with perfection…I love you, Trixie Tang. But I know you don't love me back, so I'll just be leaving now, before I find out for myself just what you did to Timmy…" Veronica breaks down entirely and runs down the lane, Trixie at her heels. _Run from the pain, run away._

"Veronica!" Trixie shrieks, catching her from behind and tackling her hard to the ground. They remain like that, Trixie's arms wrapped around her waist and Veronica panting, not because she was running fast but because Trixie's pressed up against her. If she's going to break up with her, then at least she can feel her beforehand.

"Ver…Ver…don't run away from me, this is important. Please, Ver…I need you to stay…if you don't like what I have to say, I promise I'll let go of you and you can just run off." _But I don't think you will, at least I hope not._

"What is it?" She whispers, barely audible. _April Fools…I got you good…freaky little gay girl._

"Do you remember when we were kids? We'd make those stupid pinky promises, cross ourselves in case of cooties and then avoid all the boys? Well, we did that in kindergarten, when we were almost allowed a childhood," Trixie tightens her grip around her waist and kisses her neck. Veronica freezes, unsure where she's heading with both affection and speech.

"Yeah…"

"We grew up together, saw each other through thick and thin. We'd never keep secrets from each other, at least, nothing big. We were always completely honest with each other.

"Until we entered high school, that is. High school is the place where everyone figures out who he or she are and how he or she fit into this world. When we figured out who we were, however, we didn't like it. It wasn't _normal_, so it wasn't right. So we started to lie.

"Do you know how painful it is to look at another girl and feel attracted to her? You know you're supposed to be one way, but you're not. You don't know what the hell's going on with you and you don't want it. You don't want to look at another girl and fantasize about her. It isn't _normal_.

"It's worse when everyone knows your name. You're popular, everyone looks to you for guidance. If they catch you, you're outcast faster than you can say 'homosexual'. So you have to keep your eyes from straying.

"But it's so hard. You want to make your eyes stray over to guys, but you feel nothing when you look at them. Even your boyfriend, who tells you he loves you every day and makes love to you, it feels so empty. Because it is. You're living a lie and it's numb.

"I wanted to feel something when he made love to me, damn it! I wanted to feel excited, something, anything. But there was only a void there where my heterosexuality was. I was a slut, but the worse kind of one. I was the lying slut, who kept up the charade by staying one step ahead of the game. That was the only way I could win and have any control over the situation.

"I didn't have control over anything else. I didn't have any control over the way I viewed females, the way my father would sometimes look at me, like I was an alien, or the way my mother would snort in contempt when she saw me. They knew what I couldn't accept.

"Veronica, I don't know what you're thinking right now, but I'm not playing some elaborate trick on you. I love you more than anything else and I'm sorry if you got any other impression.

"I love you," Trixie finishes, breathing on her neck. Veronica says absolutely nothing, remains motionless. She longs to press her, but won't. That's a long monologue to digest.

"I love you too," Veronica whispers finally, after what feels like an eternity. They lie on the grass for a while and forget their troubles…


	21. Slave to Your Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue. Easy as that.

Chapter Twenty One- Slave to Your Emotions

Exhaling deeply, Tootie gazes at him, gawking at her. Before either of them knows it, a wide grin spreads across his face and he jumps to hug her. Unfortunately, her oxygen tube gets in the way, and she nearly chokes on it.

"Don't think I really need that anymore…unless you were planning to wake me only to strangle me with my own damn cord?" Tootie teases weakly, secretly enjoying the embrace, even though she finds it increasingly difficult to breathe. For once, she's on the receiving end of a glomp…and it's not as much fun as she thought it would be.

"Sorry…" He mutters sheepishly, quickly shoving the cord aside. However, he does not let up on the pressure; she wonders if her ribs are going to end up bruised at this rate. Nevertheless, she says naught a word- it's nice to receive affection instead of dealing it out.

They sit in a comfortable silence, only speaking once in a while to confirm that Tootie hasn't fallen asleep again. It's a pressing concern of his, to make sure he doesn't lose her. Never before has she known another to return her affections or even the possibility of it- the idea fills her with a giddy sense of wonder and an overwhelming desire to get out of the hospital.

But she's not well enough yet and she knows it. It'll take a while for her stomach to return to its normal state, whatever that is with the years of on and off starvation and mistreatment. She might never retain a normal weight- right now, she's about twenty pounds underweight, her ribs more than showing, they're practically protruding. Wanda, when she'd healed her, had returned to her the chest she'd have normally, otherwise she'd be a pile of bones.

Which is, partly, what she feels like right now. Despite Timmy's urging and bringing her back from the brink of death, her self-esteem is non-existent. Hell, if she didn't have the confidence in herself to believe in life, why would she think of herself as pretty or having anything to offer anyone?

But she doesn't voice this. Timmy would no doubt empathetically correct her, his eyes narrowed in slits at the mere suggestion she found herself extremely unattractive. Right now, he sits on her bed and runs his hands through her hair, making her shiver in pleasure.

She'd never think Timmy would essentially leave Trixie for her. In fact, if she were to place a bet on that, the odds would have been better to be struck by lightning. She isn't as gorgeous as Trixie (nor is she gay, but that's a different matter, considering Timmy ignored that for about four years!), she isn't as poised…she's never had any real experience with anything. All she knows is the life of a slave, and that isn't exactly a marketable skill, is it?

"What's the matter?" Timmy inquires gently, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "You look awfully glum."

_He can read my facial expressions…wonderful. Now I remember why I kept people from looking me in the eye before- damn betraying eyes. I don't want people to know what I'm thinking at all. It brings them pain…_

_I wanted to protect him so badly from the truth, but when he found out, I wasn't there for him. I couldn't be, Vicky barred me from school. Although, even if I had…would he have listened? _

_I still want to protect him, to some degree. I don't want him to know every little horror that Ricky did to me, everything Vicky put me through. He doesn't need to know the burden I carry…_

_I'm alive because I want to try to have a relationship with him, because he claims he loves me. But that doesn't mean I'm an open book. I'd rather keep my pain to myself, where it will only hurt me, not the person I love._

Scowling, Timmy says softly, "Penny for your thoughts, Tootie. Don't keep me out in the cold."

"It's nothing…" Tootie murmurs, turning her head. Of course, he seizes it in his palms and returns it to his eye level. Nevertheless, she won't meet his eyes at all.

"It's not nothing. You're hiding something from me and I know it." Timmy snaps, feeling anger surge. Hiding things reminds him of Trixie, which reminds him of the wasted years and his stupidity. How could he have not seen she was gay? Then again, there _was_ the ancient proverb- 'there are none so blind as those who will not see'.

_Her past…she doesn't want me to know about it. That has to be it, because I know she loves me. And she has to be straight, because if she isn't, I swear to God…_

"I'm not gay, Timmy," Tootie says with the barest of smiles. "If that's what you're worried about."

"I don't think, strangely enough, that's why you look like you're on the verge of tears," He replies, cupping her chin in his palm and leaning forward. Breathing hard, she shuts her eyes and prays to whomever might be listening that he kiss her. After all, it's not exactly fun to have your first kiss…while you're unconscious.

Unbidden, a tear escapes anyway and slides down her cheek. Soon, it's followed by another and another. Before she knows it, she's broken down completely.

Perplexed, Timmy releases her chin and backs off. This, of course, is the exact opposite of what she wanted, but if he wants to do this, she shall say nothing. Whatever he wants, not whatever she wants. She'd forgotten that.

"I'm sorry…is it me?" Timmy wonders aloud, causing her to shake her head violently. By now, her chest heaves with sobs and she cannot speak. Instead, she reaches for him blindly, her desires and her 'teachings' in conflict.

Another thought strikes her- not only are her desires and what Vicky beat in her at play, but so is the concept of achieving happiness. Happiness is Timmy, from the little she knows, and although she has him, he doesn't really have her. By holding back her information, she's holding back a part of herself, which he might not like…

"Tootie…" Timmy breathes, at a loss. She isn't saying anything at all and her reactions distress him. She's barely been awake for a half hour and now she's bawling her eyes out? What's going on?

There's a bang at the door; the second worst possible person to waltz in there does, as if on an ominous cue. A.J., arms folded across his chest, glowers at Timmy and gazes sympathetically at Tootie. If anything, this also makes matters worse for her, because if she were on the brink of telling her love anything, adding A.J. will render that nearly impossible.

"You awoke her only to break her heart?!" A.J. roars, fists clenched. Tootie shakes her head violently again, but he's not paying attention. Typical- start a fight over a girl, and then ignore her while you're technically fighting _for_ her.

"I don't know why she's crying!" Timmy snaps, rising. "She won't tell me! She won't even look me in the eyes!"

"Well, maybe you started something with her and you scared her! Did you ever think of that? Huh, pink hat?" A.J. sneers, blood thundering his ears. For days, this fight has brewed and he's about ready to start. Naturally, he won't throw the first punch, but he'll certain finish it _and _him.

"Don't insult my hat!" Timmy retorts, causing Tootie to mentally slap a hand to her forehead. _It looks like they're not going to fight over me, but over a stupid hat! I mean, it's cute because it's Timmy's…like everything's cute about him…uh, what was my point?_

"She's already so scarred from what Vicky and Ricky put her through, do you really want to risk unhinging her?" A.J. hisses, stepping in front of the bed. Timmy pivots and faces him. Well, at least if they're going to fight, they picked a good place.

"I know she was a slave, okay? But I don't really think it's me that's bothering her! If anything, it's you!" Timmy snaps, fists balled.

"Me?! I wasn't the one who knew she was in trouble but decided to ignore it only to screw around with my girlfriend, was I? I didn't stand around and do nothing while the girl that loved me _who happened to live down the street _slowly died thanks to her sibling! If anything, her situation is all your fault!"

"_My _fault?! I was there to save her-"

"If you'd come a minute later, you'd have been too late, wise guy! No wonder you can't get your grades up, you're not smart enough to have common sense! When a person's in danger, you help them, instead of lusting after someone who doesn't give a damn about you!"

"Shut up about Trixie!" Timmy thunders, poised to punch his best friend in the jaw.

"Why don't you both shut the hell up?!" Tootie screams, and both turn in her direction. They'd gotten so heated, they'd forgotten she was there.

"For the love of God, this isn't about _either _of you! The world doesn't revolve around you two!" She snaps, folding her arms across her chest and glowering at the teenage boys.

"Did you guys think that maybe, just maybe, I might be crying because I'm afraid I'm not good enough for Timmy?" She blurts, then gasps. No…why did she say that? Why is it she's having trouble keeping her mouth shut as of late?

Slowly, everything else she'd striven to keep under burst like a dam.

"That maybe…I'm afraid to tell Timmy what happened to me because I don't want to hurt him? That I want to make everyone happy…including myself? And I don't know how to do that…"

"Tootie…" Both boys breathe in unison, rushing to her side. She blinks back any tears forthcoming and shakes her head again.

"Stop fighting over me like I'm some prize to be won. I'd go with one of you if it was only one of you who wanted me, regardless of how I feel…but I really don't want to hear you argue. I'm not worth it." Sighing, she rolls over on the bed and gazes up at the ceiling.

Before either boy can raise an objection, the security guards walk in and give them the evil eye. After Vicky, they will have to explain why exactly they were about to have a fight in front of a patient who is already dangerously unwell.

--

(With the nice people in security)

Tootie woke up. She knows this, and, bitterly, she regrets it. Timmy's in there now, making everything 'all right'. But nothing will be all right, not as long as she's around.

She doesn't know what it is about Tootie she dislikes, but whatever it is, it sends her to the brink of utmost fury and hatred. The girl literally makes her sick. She's just a brat, damn it!

Sullen, Vicky gazes out the window of hospital security. Ricky's abandoned her, big surprise there. He never loved her, no one ever did. She's beyond it, beyond caring as well. They can all go to hell.

Dimly, she understands Timmy might coerce Tootie into pressing charges against her, but she doesn't think that'll happen. Tootie has to be terrified of her and no matter what the twerp might say to try to change that, nothing will happen. She'd always invoke fear in the hearts of the weak.

They drone on and on, but she pays little attention. Briefly, she wonders what it was that brought her to this moment in time, where she nearly killed her sister twice. When did she cross the line?

Unbidden, her mind carries forth an alternate series of events, events that both make her shudder and salivate. She can't fathom this either, but she doesn't want to. She wants to shove it in the far back of her mind, before she retches. She's _normal_, damn it!

"If you come back again, we'll file criminal charges," They finish and she barely restrains herself from rolling her eyes. Like the police have ever fazed her before. Honestly, don't they know with whom they're dealing?

_I'll show them. No one ever screws around with me and lives to see the next day. No one- including that twerp._

_And I'll make that brat pay if it's the last thing I do...I'll mark her as mine...because no one else deserves her._


	22. Slice of Hell

Author's Note: This chapter contains incest (and it's also the most twisted chapter in the series). If this displeases you, you can skip the chapter and wait for the next one. It's no great loss to me.

You'll probably be able to figure out what happened. (shrugs) I mean, if you really cared about it, you'd read, but who am I to judge?

Disclaimer: The lovely characters of Butch Hartman are not mine. I'd love that, but I fear there are copyright laws as well as an angry mob with pitchforks and flaming torches outside my foster home…

Chapter Twenty-Two- A Slice of Hell

Vicky gazes at Tootie, tossing and turning. She hasn't fallen asleep yet; all she appears to do is mull things over. Well, if none of her 'suitors' are there, there's no reason she can't have a nice little chat with her little sister. That is, if she can keep her hands to herself.

Lightly, aware of the creaking door, Vicky walks in and pastes a fake, humungous smile on her face. Tootie immediately jerks, cringing. Her eyes widen in terror and she hugs herself for comfort.

"C'mon, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," Vicky smirks, dripping saccharine. There's no reply, only a gulp. She's too aghast to speak.

Sitting on the seat next to the bed, she grabs her hand; only, Tootie attempts to jerk it out. Aggravated, Vicky tugs it back and growls threateningly. _Don't fuck around with me…_

"Did he touch you?" is the first thing the redhead growls, shaking with anger. _Did he try anything? He better not…_

"He who?" Tootie inquires, lured into speaking. _Damn…she's looking at me almost lustfully. Wait, lustfully? Oh, shit…_

Trembling shook her body at the thought of what Vicky might possibly do to her with eyes like that and an equal mood. If she was asking if he touched her, she might mean that she wanted her to remain a virgin for her…it never ended…And now, she wants to retch.

"Did he?" Vicky snaps, growing impatient. _Did he take what's not his? I'm going to be your first and only, not him. He won't be allowed to kiss you, let alone make love to you. That'll be _my _job._

"Vicky…please leave…" She pleads, aware that some sick thoughts are occurring in that screwed up head of hers. She wants no part of them, but she might not have a choice. Goddamn Timmy, why'd he have to get in an argument with A.J.?

"Can't I spend time with my only sister, who just returned from a life threatening coma? I only want to show you how much I love you," She croons, caressing her cheek with her thumb. Pleasure ripples through her and she can't help the broad grin spreading across her face. So what if she thought it was wrong? Her conscience has almost no role in her affairs; besides, her love of Tootie is deeply intertwined with hatred and lust. This suits her completely.

Meanwhile, Tootie, frightened of her mind, clenches her eyes shut so tightly she sees spots and grits her teeth to the point where her jaw aches. With Vicky, she knows she must grin and bear it, but selfishly, she wanted Timmy to be her first. If only she didn't wield so much power over her, then…she'd say something. God, she wants to, but her mouth doesn't seem to work. In her terror, paralysis has seized her, rendering her a welcome target for Vicky's whims.

_Just let it be over soon, please…let her have her fun and take me if she has to have me…I don't care anymore. I knew somewhere that Timmy wasn't going to my first, but still, I'd secretly hoped…_

_ I hate her so much; I can't put it into words. I don't know if she's doing this just to put the icing on the cake, to say if 'I couldn't kill you, I'll remove what you longed so much to share with Timmy'. That's probably it, just another act of revenge. She's hit another low._

_ And _she _put me in that damn coma. If it weren't for her, I could have a normal life. I wouldn't be lying on this bed, gazing at the ceiling and wondering why I volunteered myself for another chance at life when I know Vicky's going to ruin it again. I'll never have anything I want…including Timmy…she has to sour everything. _

_ I think I had a better chance of having Timmy when I was unconscious. That way, before I died, Vicky couldn't get to me. Then he could say he bagged an easy lay and I finally had him…in one way or another…_

Smirking at Tootie's reactions (her fists are clenched as well as her teeth and eyes, her pulse races, a bead of sweat trickles down her forehead, and her whole body spasms), she leans forward and, burying her hand in her hair, licks her cheek. Oh, of course she'll kiss her, but she's saving that for later. Right now, Tootie's a sitting duck and she's going to take advantage of that, damn it. She's her sister, her property and she's going to use her to the fullest extent she can.

Only the barest whimper escapes Tootie's lips. Aw, that's so cute- she's rendered her frozen. Well, how can she deny her?

Shifting her attention from her cheek to her lips, she steals her sister's lips in a kiss. Her hand, previously buried in her hair, shifts to scale her neck and hovers precariously close to the single tie holding her gown together. Another violent tremor rocks her at this association, causing Vicky to smirk.

_Aw, what's the worst that could happen, dearie? I might rape you? Don't be so scared…_

If it were possible, her lips smack of anguish and fear. They're terribly dry and chapped, so she decides to lubricate the only way she knows how to- running her tongue along. A tear slips down her cheek and rolls.

_Crybaby, I won't hurt you. Well, not physically. Okay, not for a while._

Anger surges through Tootie- not only has her sister stolen her childhood, her chance at happiness, and her well-being, she's ransacked her first kiss as well. There is no God; there are no fairies…no one above cares about her. If they did, they wouldn't let these things happen.

She has no one to blame but herself for this. If she were a little less attractive, this wouldn't be happening. It's all her fault…

Before she knows it, tears well up and she yearns to cry badly. Cry and scream, but in Timmy's arms…He is safety and she knows it. He's everything to her and so…Vicky will ensure she never sees him again. She knows how much he means to her.

Displeased at her lack of response, Vicky vacates the seat only to straddle her. _I'll force you to know I'm here, bitch. Now be a little slave and open your mouth so I can taste you. You want to eat dinner tonight, don't you?_

_ Hmph, and there's nothing underneath that hospital gown. Nothing to stop me from ravaging you._

A loud bang occurs and Tootie opens her eyes in surprise. Timmy, emanating anger, flings the door open and, abandoning all pretense, strolls up to Vicky. His fists are clenched in fury and his eyes are narrowed to slits. Of course, he's no genius, but it doesn't take a degree in rocket science to figure out what's going on here.

Grabbing her firmly about the stomach and yanking as hard as he can (knocking the wind out of her); Timmy forcibly removes her from Tootie. Stunned by the sudden change of events, Vicky jerks out of a near trance and glowers at him. _Huh? Who? What? Who ruined my fun?_

"I'm not even…you sunk so low, I'm disgusted I had to touch you. If you don't leave right now, I'm not calling security, I'm calling the cops. Leave her alone or I swear, I'll put a restraining order against you," Timmy hisses, rushing to Tootie's side. He clasps her hand tightly and kisses it lightly. _I'm so sorry I started something with A.J. and left you unattended…I can't trust Vicky alone with you, I realize that again…_

_ Timmy, you came…again…He's going to be sick of saving me at this rate…_Tootie thinks, pulling him closer to her for protection and comfort. Obligingly, he sits on the bed (she shifts a little) and he holds her in his arms.

_Her heartbeat is erratic thanks to that bitch…_

"You and what army?" Vicky charges, recovering long enough to grab his arm.

"Don't touch him," Tootie snaps, glowering. Both gaze at her, startled. Of all the possibilities, her standing up for him was not anticipated in the slightest. Her eyes are so dark and expressive right now, if he were Vicky, he'd be taken aback at the least.

"I told you- do whatever you want to me, but leave Timmy _alone_. That's why you made me your slave and stopped baby sitting Timmy, isn't it? You decided that I'd make a better slave than little sister and I decided that Timmy would be better off ignorant than dead.

"I…whatever you want, it's what you get. That's your philosophy and I have to go by it…but leave Timmy out. _Please_," She begs, vision made blurry by tears. Timmy clutches her as tightly as he can and kisses the crown of her head. Apparently, he disagrees.

"You're right, slave. I did make that agreement… but when you decided to try to sleep with him, I changed my mind! You signed your body over, slave; you have no right to say boo if I want to please myself by playing with you."

The words sink in and, with a dull horror, Tootie remembers. She presses her head into Timmy's chest desperately and wraps her arms around him.

"I don't think that'll hold up in a court," A.J. says coolly, standing at the door. His eyes meet with Timmy's and both nod curtly. Whatever problems they have over Tootie, they've called a truce. It's of slim comfort to Tootie at the moment, but…

"And, for the record, this hospital has a security system. If you look right over there, you can see the camera that just recorded you molesting your sister. If you _ever _come near Tootie again, I just have to show that video to the cops," He finishes, crossing over to her. His eyes flicker over to Tootie, clutching Timmy for dear life. He'll admit it, he lost his chance. _Tootie…I wish you were happier…_

"Bullshit," Vicky snaps, cornered but still fighting. Folding her arms across her chest, she spits in A.J.'s face and, pivoting on her heel, leaves.

Tootie breathes deeply, but continues to tremble. _The worst is not over, not by a long shot…_


	23. News You'd Rather Not Hear

Author's Note: There's no incest in this one. Just a reference to what happened last chapter and Trixie/Veronica again. Happy?

Please read and review. I really need those reviews after that supervised meeting at my house…Hmph, the government.

Disclaimer: I own my attitude and my hatred towards a certain four lettered abbreviated government affiliate, but nothing more. Damn.

Chapter Twenty-Three: News You'd Rather Not Hear

"Now that we've told the school, there's really no one left, right?" Trixie inquires hopefully. Veronica fixes her with a queer look, swiftly shaking her head. Loath as she is to harm her girlfriend further, this is a necessary step. It's the last step, essentially, and, of course, she knows Trixie's completely opposed to the idea.

"Our parents," Veronica sighs, sitting on her lap, but shifting sideways so she can run her hands through her hair and kiss her on the cheek. At the moment, they sit, alone, on a loveseat in Veronica's living room. In due time, about ten minutes, her mother will be home and she'll have to tell her.

She doesn't want to, because she too is afraid of what will happen. Even if she's closer to her mother than Trixie is to hers, it doesn't mean she won't reject her afterwards. Many parents, especially the ostentatious ones, spurn offspring for their preferences.

Trixie shares this anxiety ten-fold. Her birth mother lost her fortune and her child due to a less damaging affair, and she knows her standing is not sound in her own family. Unless her father loves her more than he loved her mother, she won't be a Tang for much longer.

If only Veronica could exude self-confidence, that might help. But she knows she'll stammer and lean heavily on Trixie for support, because she can't think beyond this. She can't think, period.

In response to her statement, the raven-haired girl nods briefly, her mind clearly on other things. Memories cloud her vision- bringing Timmy home to meet her father and stepmother will look like a cakewalk after this. Her father nearly had a fit, screaming and ranting about her mother and how it'd been this that started everything. (She'd never met her birth mother and she strongly suspected her father had some sort of restraining order against her).

Now, though, bringing home Veronica, she'll be lucky if she has five minutes to pack her things before her father throws her out. If her mother lost everything due to a teenage pregnancy, then what can it possibly spell for her?

"Ver…" She breathes, kissing her on the cheek. As customary, her blue eyes widen, surprised at her good fortune. Now, if only her mother would agree with her in calling it that.

"Don't worry," the towheaded girl replies, lifting herself from her lap (Trixie scowls, fearful this indicates some sort of distancing) and sitting beside her. Arms wrapped firmly about her, she places her head on her shoulders and begins to stroke her hair. This tends to have a calming effect, at least, in times of panic.

Once again, Veronica wishes she had the inordinate amount of confidence she appears to have. Trixie holds the position as the rock in their relationship, but right now, she must be strong, or else she'll lose her head. Contradictory to what others might think, Trixie has always had a difficult time expressing herself. She relies on conventional things and so keeps her true self hidden beneath layers.

Wondering just what her girlfriend's thinking, Trixie smiles weakly, as if to try to allay her fears. Veronica, however, appears not to notice. Well, even if they don't share telepathy, they're of like mind and, if she knows her half as well as she thinks she does, she's anxious about telling her mother (who will, by proxy, inform her father).

Kissing her tenderly on the lips, she buries a hand in her hair, bringing it up to her face to inhale the scent. Fragrant apple fills her nostrils and she can't help but grin, associating the scent with what she'd like to do to her right now, if she had the chance. Then again, maybe she will….

Veronica, puzzled by the grin but supposing it to be because of their kiss, smiles in return, kissing her back passionately. Surges of adrenaline charge through her veins- being with Trixie is like having a constant rush. And kissing her, making love to her, it's euphoria. She lost her position in school to have the chance of a lifetime…

Enthused about the ideas zipping through her mind, Trixie deepens the kiss, tracing her tongue along her lips. Veronica has the same idea and their tongues meet, playing on the surface until the towheaded girl opens her mouth for her. There Trixie tastes her mouth, pressing her as closely as she can to her and enjoying the feel of her body against her.

Needless to say, they're oblivious to anything that might be transpiring behind them. Mrs. Masters, after a long, exhausting day of work, has come home early, unlocking the front door just as her daughter and her girlfriend begin to french. Her mind, befuddled by work conundrums, barely registers to take in the mail.

The silence, broken only by panting, fills her with awe, so she tiptoes to the foyer and into the living room. Her eyes widen in disbelief, but she says not a word, watching them. _It was bound to happen sooner or later…I knew that Veronica's obsession was unhealthy, especially for a teenager._

"Am I interrupting?" She calls, a wry smile on her face. Folding her arms across her chest, she greets them as if nothing out of the ordinary happens.

"Hello, Trixie. Hello, Veronica."

Taken aback and stunned anyone could walk in, they shamefully separate, their faces crimson. Veronica in particular looks ashamed, eyes downcast. _Damn, this was _not _how I wanted her to find out!_

"Mom…" She sighs, gazing at the verdant purple carpet. _I can't think of anything else to say! Words of witticism, where are you now?_

To her astonishment, her mother selects a seat in between the girls and chuckles dryly. If it were possible, her anxiety has increased ten-fold. What's with the smile and chuckle? It's so unnerving…

"Sweetie, you've never brought home a boy or even mentioned one since fifth grade. You obsess over your best friend and have sketchbooks full of her alone. And when you said you loved her, I had the sense you didn't mean 'familial love', either.

"I may be a parent, but I'm neither stupid nor naïve. I figured out what you were before you did, but I was just waiting until you were comfortable to tell me," Mrs. Masters finished, gazing at her daughter. _Although I'd have preferred not to walk in on that…_

"You…you know?" Gulping, she yearns to reach for Trixie to lend support, but she can't through her mother. This was the purpose of her sitting here, to prevent them from interacting. If she can't stand on her own two feet in front of her mother, she's going to have one hell of a time doing it in front of the world.

"You know that I'm-" Veronica begins, but her mother interjects.

"A lesbian, yes." Sighing heavily, she rises. "I didn't want to believe it at first, but as time went on, I had no choice.

"You're my daughter and blood, my dear, is thicker than water. I love you and I can't turn my back on you just because I won't have a grandchild, that isn't fair to either of us.

"I only want what's best for you and if this makes you happy…" She pauses, biting her lip. Eyes glued, they gaze at her. Veronica looks like she's been slapped in the face, her jaw hanging slightly agape.

_She had no idea how much I knew about her, did she? If this makes her happy, though…and as long as Trixie treats her right, because if she doesn't…_

Smiling weakly, Mrs. Masters places a hand on each of their shoulders and ensures both hold eye contact with her. Finally, Trixie's eyes meet hers, but the raven haired girl's are full of sorrow and panic. _Poor girl…the Tang and the Montgomery families never did deal with scandals well._

"I give you my blessing…but please, next time, be sure you're alone." Removing her hands, she recovers the mail and walks, head again befuddled, into the kitchen.

Veronica exhales sharply and glances at Trixie. "One set down."

"One less Tang to go."

-----

"I love you," Tootie breathes in his ear, kissing it affectionately. Of course, she doesn't just love his ear, she loves everything about him, but, for now, his ear will do. She honestly can't repay him for all the things he's done for her recently, even though she's sure as hell going to try. She'll do anything to make him happy, anything.

But isn't it this philosophy that nearly had her as Vicky's puppet? Although, truth be told, she wasn't in the same exact situation with her as she is with him.

Timmy turns crimson, glancing immediately towards the door, where A.J. still stands. He knows he's there for an important reason, otherwise he'd tell him to vamoose. This is something he'd like his support on, because he's fairly certain Tootie's going to go through the roof.

Smiling wearily, he sits on the chair beside the bed and clutches her hand. Fortunately, Timmy understands this gesture not to be encroaching but tranquilizing and permits it. _She's going to need all the comfort she can get…_

"Tootie," A.J. begins, inhaling deeply and glancing at Timmy ardently, "we're pressing charges against your parents,as well as Vicky and Ricky. Child endangerment, child neglect, and child abuse against your parents, for making the decisions that led to Vicky's guardianship of you and anything prior to that. Ricky and Vicky are also being charged with child molestation, for what just happened and anything you might not be telling us, which Timmy strongly suspects transpired."

He awaits her reaction, hoping she won't be as adamant as he predicted she would be. She has the right to an attorney, to free herself of Vicky's burden and to try to live a happy life, but she may not see it that way…

"What?!" Tootie cries, removing her hand from his so sharply, she slams it down on the bed. In the same sweeping action, she shoves Timmy unceremoniously off the bed, causing him to land, quite painfully, on his tail bone. Neither of these does she care about, however.

Overexcited and overexerted, she pants and clenches her eyes shut tightly. Way too much has occurred today and she simply lacks the energy to compensate. Going through a roller coaster of emotions and now this- she'd like a break, please!

"I'm sorry, but we have no choice. If Vicky can get you alone, like she just did, she'll either kill you or rape you. I don't trust (I never trusted her), and, personally, I think she belonged behind bars a long time ago," Timmy adds, using the bed to pry himself up. She slams a fist down on his knuckles and glowers at him.

"We're doing what's best for you, even if you don't view it as such," A.J. finishes, touching her face briefly before backing away to retrieve some food for Timmy and himself.

"Go with him," Tootie mutters dangerously. Her eyes are narrowed to slits and her arms are folded across her chest.

Timmy, taken aback, gawks at her. Why would she want him to leave her? Just before, she was clinging onto him for dear life…and he rather liked the feeling. Now, she won't even let him on the bed again.

"But if I do that, you'll be left alone again. You'll be vulnerable and Vicky might-" Timmy stammers, not comprehending why she wouldn't want him around.

"I think you ought to be a little less concerned about what she might do to me and a little more concerned about what _I _might do to _you _if you don't get the hell out of my sight right now! You and your friend can just get the hell out and don't come back!" She shrieks, on the verge of tears. Her reaction is actually a cover-up; their words have put her into a panic.

If she presses charges, that means she has to tell them everything Vicky and Ricky have put her through in the past few years. And she'd sooner die rather than tell a room of complete strangers this, now that she thinks about it, Ricky might have felt her up more than just that one time. Even if she knows in her heart of hearts it isn't right to shelter them, she isn't certain she can endure the pain associated with bringing back such memories. She wants it to be over, no matter how much her sister and her husband might be getting away with.

If she could, though, she'd yank the IV needle out of her arm just so she could shove him out the door. Maybe he doesn't realize this, but the charges are doing more harm than good.

_I can't honestly believe he loves me…if he's trying to put me through all this…_

"Tootie…we only did this because we love you…" Timmy trails off, noting that her hand is perched next to a hardbound book she might fling at him.

_And I _do _love you…although now, if I told you this while you were in your coma, I'm not sure you'd be awake. Please don't hate me; I'm only trying to do what's right…Oh, Tootie…_Timmy thinks, gazing at her. Perhaps she doesn't see the love in his eyes, or maybe, she's just ignoring it.

"Bullshit!" Tootie snaps, both to his eyes and his speech. "You don't love me! If you loved me, you wouldn't _do _this to me!"

An errant tear slips down her face and her body quakes with sobs. Feeling horrid, he approaches her, rushing to envelop her and press her against him. However, before he can, she picks up the aforementioned book and hurtles it, not at his head, but at his crotch. He barely manages to deflect it.

Nevertheless, he knows a cue to leave when he sees one. As much as he yearns to hold her, he knows right now she'd probably castrate him. So, he vacates the room, but his eyes remain glued to hers, filled to the brim with unshed tears.

Nearly shutting the door, he leans against it for a second, listening to her wail in misery. He sighs heavily and begins to walk away, feeling as though, even if he's done the right thing, it isn't as right as he previously thought.

_I _do _love you…and I'm sorry if you think I'm hurting you…but Vicky can't exercise this much power over you ever again. _

_I want you to be happy…and with Vicky roaming free, that's never going to be complete…_

Instead of visiting the cafeteria, he calls the one person he swore he'd never speak to again, and waits for the phone to ring.


	24. Deal With It

Author's Note: Tomorrow…it seems my fate will be decided. Pray with me, folks, because it's been one hell of a bumpy ride these last few months and I'm hoping to God it'll end soon…

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP, as is evident by these many disclaimers. Hell, I don't even own the right to go _home _after school, instead of to my friend's house, my _foster home. _(mutters something about the government)

Chapter Twenty-Four: Deal With It

"Hello, sweetie," Wanda murmurs, drifting down to meet her eye level. Today has been quite a harrowing experience, the kind of thing she'd like to end quite promptly. Perhaps visiting Tootie will endow her with this, since, normally, the girl possesses a sweet disposition and tends to be very receptive to her.

Although, today, she has to say Tootie wears a very ugly look, her eyes downcast. Tears swim in them, but she tries her best to quench them. Wanda gets the feeling Vicky frowned upon crying in the past and she thinks of it as a sign of weakness to start again. But what on earth could have happened in the brief time it took for Jorgen to illegally charge them and return?

Face rigid with fury, Tootie, in an eerie imitation of her elder sister, spits in her face. Wrath seizes her in its fist hold- she said she didn't want to see Timmy and who does he send but one of his disciples? After all, if Wanda's his fairy godmother, she must have something to do with this. Timmy isn't smart enough to plan this out on his own, albeit with A.J.'s guidance.

Besides, Cosmo and Wanda as well as Timmy and A.J. are all on the same side, the one that involves the most pain and anguish for her as humanly possible. She cannot believe they care about her well being, not when they're willing to put her through this. And if she sees one of them, she's seen them all, so why the hell would she want to see Wanda?

Wiping her face off with a shudder, the smile fades from her face. So much for a cheerful disposition or rolling out the welcome wagon. Grr…when she finds out just what caused Tootie's reaction, Timmy's going to get a tongue lashing. The girl's glare could met the steel cabinet across her bed.

"How _dare _you spit on _my _wife!" Cosmo exclaims angrily, always with the possessives. He twirls his wand like a baton, and, predictably, drops it. Sparks fly and Wanda instinctively ducks, fearful of that three headed dragon he's so fond of.

"I think we need to focus on the why of her actions, not the action itself," Wanda says wisely, voice not wavering for a second. She scoops up her husband's wand cautiously, handing it to him wooden end first (lest there be any accidents). When dealing with children and or adults, it's always best to ascribe a motive to their actions instead of blindly dealing with them. Tootie doesn't hate or even dislike her, she abhors the situation Timmy's placed her in.

"Get out," She growls, inflecting as much loathing as she can in those two words. Again, she puts up a front. _Leave me alone; I want to be isolated…so no one can hear me cry._

Unfortunately, again, her body betrays her, permitting a single tear to slide down her face unchecked. Ever since Wanda poofed in here, she's clenched her fists and held her tongue, but her tears won't remain stagnant. Badly, she wants to discard her sorrow and, whilst pounding Timmy's thigh with her fist, cling to him and sob. Life is full of contradictions.

Inducing a false calm, she continues. "I know you forced Timmy to file those charges or at least influenced him. You all pretend you care, but you could really give a shit less about me."

More tears spill down her cheeks- Wanda holds her arms out to her, but refrains from touching her. She's infringing upon her privacy by being here, and, although she sorely needs the comfort, she might lash out beforehand. Wanda ought to know; she's seen it happen before.

Befuddled, Cosmo asks the obvious question, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Merely shaking her head, she continues to keep her distance, but her eyes are glued on Tootie's withdrawn ones. _The poor girl…_

"You know damn well what I mean!" Tootie snaps, raising her head defiantly. Tears stream down her face and she hugs herself, but fails to soothe the beast within. She wants them to tell her they know and it's a mistake, but it was just a cruel, cruel joke. She won't have to meet her parents with a lawyer and hear the same tired excuses of why they didn't care. She won't have to, even worse, face her sister in the court of law.

"No, dear, I'm afraid we don't," Wanda murmurs, floating an inch closer. Tootie glares at her, but cannot hold the façade for long. The fairy godmother already knows she's crying, she can't hide it from her.

"Yeah…you just sit there and accuse us of a crime like we're common criminals. Who do you think you are, Jorgen?" Cosmo retorts, folding his arms across his chest.

_She doesn't know who that is…Cosmo, you idiot_, Wanda thinks, but lets the remark slip. Chances are, Tootie isn't terribly concerned with that anyway. She'd be willing to bet she's much more concerned with the fact _something _is going on.

"Sweetie…we weren't here. Anything that happened after we left was beyond our control and we don't know about it. We only know what Timmy tells us, we don't know anything beyond that.

"If he planned something without us there, we won't know about it. Does that answer your question?" Wanda finishes, gazing at her. She reaches her arms out to her and Tootie buries herself in the embrace, sobbing whole heartedly.

"What happened?" Wanda murmurs, stroking her hair. Cosmo, taken aback by her radical mood shift, floats aimlessly, feeling very left out. She indicates he hold her too, it might help her calm down.

"Vicky came in here…she…tried to molest me…" Tootie whispers, barely audible. Wanda bites her lip, stifling a gasp of surprise. Cosmo, however, doesn't hold back.

"I knew Vicky was a bitch, but what the hell is wrong with her?! She's a transvestite!" Cosmo cries, not even knowing what the word means. Wanda mentally slaps a hand to her forehead.

Tootie, between tears, chuckles dryly. "Wanda, no offense or anything, but if that's your husband, he's an idiot."

Wanda rolls her eyes. "I know, dear, I know. Sometimes he really outdoes himself, though."

A frown crosses her face- the brevity has dropped again and she's morose. Not only does she have to contend with Vicky's lust with her, she also might have to attest to that in court, with beady eyes watching and predicting her every move. Not to mention the fact if Vicky hires a lawyer, he's bound to be as unscrupulous and slimy as she is.

Clearing her throat, Tootie finishes. There's utter silence in the room, broken only by Cosmo cheering for his godson. Wanda elbows him as hard as she can in the ribs, whereupon he moans in pain and promptly shuts up.

"Sweetie…I know you don't see it this way, but Timmy think he's doing the best thing for you. If he doesn't take Vicky and Ricky to court, when you get out of the hospital, you're legally in their custody and they might do the same thing to you, if not worse. And Timmy might be too late to save you…

"I know you're scared to tell the lawyer and in turn the jury and judge about what they've done to you, but remember at least that you have someone fighting for you. Timmy may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he really loves you and sometimes, that's all that matters," Wanda says, with a wry smile at Cosmo. She pecks him lightly on the cheek and smoothes his hair, in an effort to communicate how truly sorry she is she hurt him.

"It doesn't seem like he does…" Tootie murmurs, her head buried somewhere in Wanda's chest. For years, she's never known a mother's embrace and now that the occasion arises, she can't extract herself from her hold.

"I wish I could convince you, but maybe only he can do that himself," Wanda says softly, stroking her hair. Tootie's calmed down considerably by now- she might be more receptive to Timmy, whenever he returns. Where on earth could he have gone, anyway?

Tootie nods weakly, vision affixed to the door. Her eyes are troubled and, with a sudden chill down the base of her spine, she wonders if Timmy, despite Trixie's preferences, might still take her back. After all, she'd be a hell of a lot less trouble.

-----

Unconsciously crossing his fingers, he awaits the telltale ringing. Tootie requires a lawyer and Trixie owes him big time. No formal charges have been filed, but A.J. thought it best to alert Tootie as soon as possible, just in case she reacted similarly to how she had recently.

There are two rings, then a third, but, finally, Trixie picks up. He's aware of her caller ID, but she must want to talk to him, otherwise she wouldn't have answered at all. At least, he hopes that much.

Part of him laments the bad terms in which they ended their relationship. Yes, no one had been hurt more than him, but at least she's happy now, with someone that has the power to do so. If he were as in love with her as he'd deemed himself to be before he'd fallen badly for Tootie, he'd be jealous of Veronica, but, as it is…he's happy for her, he supposes.

"Timmy? Why are _you _calling me? I thought you hated me," Trixie answers and, in hid mind's eye, he can see her bite her lip in confusion. That cute little quirk of hers always made him smile before, but now, there's no expression change. He's far too concerned with Tootie's well being to care about Trixie.

The obvious retort would be "I do", but that will neither help him nor Tootie. A.J. doesn't know he's planning on using or at least getting a lawyer through Trixie, but then again, he never asked. Trixie's wealthier than A.J., from what he's observed, and any lawyer she might provide would be superior to A.J.'s.

Nevertheless, she still doesn't know what he's planning under that pink hat of hers and he can't predict she'll say yes. He's a mere ten feet away from Tootie's room and he yearns to be with her, but every time he thinks about approaching, a deep dread weight settles in his stomach. She might hate him now…

"I need a favor," He says matter of factly, craning his neck to watch her. In fact, he says it rather coldly, sending a shiver through his own body. He's trying to detach himself from her and the situation she put him in by being overly cold.

"Can you call back? This is really a bad time," Trixie murmurs, sounding pre-occupied. It sounds as though she's trying hard to keep it together and he regrets his rash attitude. She might have her own demons to wrestle with.

"Trixie Elizabeth Tang!" He hears distantly, accompanied by the rustling of the phone and what sounds like a muffled sob.

"She'll call you back," Veronica says softly, also pre-occupied. There's a click and then silence.

_I have no idea what just happened, _Timmy thinks, closing his phone. He, slowly, pensive, walks to the elevator and from there to the cafeteria. _Her own demons…_


	25. Opposites Attract

Author's Note: Well, today's the 'hearing'. Let's hope the 'case' gets to speak…and she gets to come home soon. Guys, wish me the best of luck, because I'm sure as hell going to need it.

(By the time I find out the news, though, it'll be probably around the time you start reading this, heh, heh…)

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP. I really don't own it…and I hate to say this, but I'm turning into a South Park fan. Not that's particularly important right now, but I find it peculiar.

Chapter Twenty-Five: Opposites Attract

"No," is the first thing Mr. Tang utters upon hearing Trixie and their setting foot on the Tang property. He's barely heard the question and already, he's made up his mind.

In response, his daughter's face grows taut but she maintains a cool composition. Calm is everything here, especially with her father. If she loses it, she'll lose more than just the argument.

Unlike before, Veronica offers no comfort, as she is standing ten feet away. She'd love to clutch her tightly, run her hands through her hair, and console her as she knows she sorely needs, but she cannot. Instead, she stands here, like a bump on a log, feeling useless.

In the car ride over, Trixie stated, in no uncertain terms, the conditions they were to be under during this confrontation. No touching of any nature…so, to keep herself from temptation, she stands merely within earshot, no closer.

"Yes, _Father _(she nearly spits the word), I am," Trixie states firmly, wrapping her arms about herself to invoke some sort of warmth. It's almost as though his frigidity has materialized into the wind, cold and cruel.

_What the hell is he trying to do, talk me out of being gay? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!_

"No, you're not. You're not gay," He replies, glaring at Veronica. She takes a few steps backward, startled by his hostility. With a quick jab, she indicates she'll be spending the duration of this in the car. At least there, she's safe.

Trixie, however, has no intention of letting her get away that quickly, especially when she cannot, and angrily shakes her head. _Don't you dare leave me here to sink…_

Instead, she indicates she move closer to her, forgetting the deal made in the car. It doesn't seem to matter much anymore, anyway, because all hell's about to break loose.

"Dad, I'm in love with Veronica. We had sex," Trixie says pleadingly, begging her father to see sense. It stings a little, though, that she has to refer to their actions with such a non-urbane term, but if this is how he'll understand it, she must. Although, truth be told, she feels her 'sessions' with Timmy were closer to the term 'sex' with all its clinical feeling than her time with Veronica.

If only she could make her father see that…She truly loves her and she wants to spend the rest of her life with her…But she's not going to lay all that on him just yet. He might have a heart attack.

"No, you didn't," Her father states like it's the most obvious thing in the world. He gives her a look as if to say, 'I know you better than you know yourself. If I say you're not gay, you're not gay. It's as easy as that'.

"You don't know what you're talking about," He adds, further clarifying her point. _I'm a stupid teenager and I don't know my own preferences…_

_Tell me, Dad, weren't you a teenager once? Didn't you know what love was? Then again, maybe I shouldn't ask you that, considering you drove your only true love away and you never saw her again. She had me, but maybe that doesn't matter to you at all. You have no concept of love._

"You may find Veronica 'attractive'," He continues, oblivious to her thoughts.

_Damn right I do. _

"But that makes you more honest with your feelings than other straight girls. You don't fantasize about her sexually, you aren't gay. I know you, Trixie-" He begins, but, finally, exacerbated, Trixie intercedes. Sometimes, when he wants to be, he can be just as thick as Timmy.

From the corner of her eye, she spots her stepmother walking out the house. She's dressed to the nines in her usual fashionable ensemble, including Trixie's mother's broach. Every time she sees her in it, she wants to rip it off her chest, but, oh, no, she can't do that. It's not hers to claim. _Stupid Dad._

"Correction- you think you know me but you know jack shit. I slept with Timmy for four years and you didn't know about that. All you knew was what I wanted you to know, nothing else," Trixie snaps back, her fists clenched.

"Yes, but you slept with him, that means you're straight!" Mr. Tang replies, causing her blood to boil. He's deliberately ignoring what's right in front of him, just to irritate her.

"No, it means I'm a liar!" Trixie screams, noting her stepmother approaches the scene but caring little.

"I never felt anything when he was with me! I just wanted it to end, damn it! And now I know why!" She continues, feeling her phone vibrate in her purse but ignoring it. God, who could be calling at this completely inappropriate moment? Whoever it was would be very sorry indeed.

"Oh, really?" Her stepmother, resplendent in a pink jumpsuit, her red hair cascading in waves down her chest, responds. Her freckles seem to glitter in malice as do her green eyes, sparkling with the implications of her confrontation. If it means getting the brat out of the house, she'll do it. Hell, she'd send her over a cliff if she knew she wasn't going to get caught.

Blood chills in her veins and, finally disregarding her comments to Veronica completely, she walks over to her and envelops her tightly. The towheaded girl's surprised, but she kisses her affectionately on the top of her head. Even so, there's nothing here that would make her father think she's gay, unless they started making out in front of them.

"I wasn't speaking to you," Trixie replies icily, arm firmly wrapped about her waist. Her pace quickens- she smells a disowning.

"Oh, but I'm your mother, dearie, and I do believe you just said you were gay," She croons, striding up to the girls. Veronica's face tightens as well, her grip growing stronger on Trixie. They cling to each other, wondering what she's thinking in that conniving head of hers.

"First of all, you aren't and never will be my mother. Second, I _am _gay, but I wasn't addressing you when I said that."

"I see…gay people don't have offspring, do they?" She hisses, running her hand along Veronica's face. She winces in response and slaps her hand away.

"We could adopt," Trixie replies, bewildered.

"The Tang family frowns on people who either can't produce offspring or produce them too early," She states matter of factly, pausing between each word to draw out her meaning. Her eyes link to Trixie's and she smirks her happiness. She'll be gone…and she'll be free to inherit all of her husband's estate.

"Yes, but…" Mr. Tang stammers, stepping up to them. He glances at Trixie, but he doesn't truly see her. All he sees is the same situation he was thrust into seventeen years ago today, when Patricia had told him she was pregnant. Seventeen years ago, he lost his chance at true love…and now he's losing the only truly valuable thing he managed to get out of it.

"Yes, but what? She broke the rules, she must be punished!" Magnolia, his wife, shrieks. She points an accusatory finger at the two.

"Just be glad she didn't knock herself up like Patricia!" She snaps, and Trixie can literally see a vein pop in his forehead. Talking about her was always a risky subject at the best of times, and now with this, the pot's about to boil over.

_I never realized it…but Magnolia must resent my mother for capturing and holding my father's heart. He's never really loved her, but he had to marry again out of necessity. Our traditions dictated he do so…_

_Insulting her, though, that's a different matter altogether. No one's ever had the audacity to refer to her like she was a common animal and to my father, no less…_

Instead of vibrating, her phone begins to ring shrilly. Who's ever calling her must want to talk to her urgently enough to start her phone on that. And she only knows one other person, besides the girl standing right next to her, who knows the code for that.

She answers, and, through process of elimination, figures out he's like a cat. Whenever he wants something, he acts nice until he gets it. Unfortunately, right now, she doesn't have time for this.

"This!" Magnolia snaps, shoving Veronica away and giving Trixie barely enough time to pass the phone over to her, "This is the bastard offspring of that whore! Don't you want to get rid of the past finally? If you throw her out, you can be rid of anything and everything that was _hers_!"

"My mother was not a whore, you conniving, backstabbing bitch!" Trixie snaps, glowering at her. Well, if she's going to have it out with her, she might as well do it now. She might never get the chance again.

"Trixie Elizabeth Tang!" Her father exclaims, more astounded than insulted. "You…no, wait, don't apologize."

"What?!" Magnolia cries, taken aback. "Of course she should apologize! That gay little slut insulted me!"

"I'd be very careful, if I were you, about how I addressed my spouse's daughter and her mother," Mr. Tang retorts, glowering at her. "Considering you're one to talk."

They continue to quibble, Trixie slipping away. From what she can gather, it sounds as if her father never got over the loss of her mother and he wasn't terribly attached to Magnolia to begin with. Hmm…things might get interesting.

"Don't you think you ought to call Timmy back?" Veronica hisses, eyes darting from the arguing adults to her girlfriend and back. She rubs her arms for warmth and Trixie, with a wry smile, rubs them for her.

"Yeah, but…" _They might break up over me- I wouldn't miss this if you paid me. _

"Trixie!" She hisses, annoyed. "There are other people who need you right now and all you're doing is-"

"Wait, they're talking about my mother!" Trixie interjects excitedly, holding up a hand. Indeed, they are.

"I didn't ask for her to be taken away, that was my family's choice! And now you, who knows nothing of the situation, wants me to cast aside my daughter like she's nothing, exactly how you deem Patricia? Absolutely not! I'd rather commit suicide than lose her!" Mr. Tang erupts, causing her to shiver. Maybe Veronica's right about calling Timmy back and getting the hell out of here.

Sighing heavily, she turns away until her father places a hand on her shoulder. His smile is very strained and his expression looks pained.

"Trixie, I don't approve of your lifestyle nor do I condone it. But if you love her and she loves you…and you're happy, then…I give you my blessing." He hugs her tightly and returns to the argument.

Trixie, after a heavy sigh, gives them one last glance before she too returns to a previous argument. _It's time to kiss and make up…if he'll let me. _


	26. Like a Slap in the Face

Author's Note: Long time, no see. At any rate, I have nothing to say, really, so, uh, go read!

Disclaimer: I told you, I don't own it! But the cable guy's coming in on Weds, so FOP for the holidays. WOOT!

Chapter Twenty-Six: Like a Slap in the Face

She wills herself to close her eyes, just for a second. But every time she does, Vicky's imprinted, like a hot press, on her eyelids. She knows Timmy thinks he's helping her, but can't he see the pain he's putting her through?

At least now she's receptive to him again, thanks to Wanda. She really owes that little fairy; she's certainly tougher than she looks. Perhaps she must be, to combat the worst of humanity. It's sad to think that even the horrible can receive great power like theirs and abuse it.

Timmy must have abused them when he was younger, she realizes that. All those extravagant things, they could have only come through magic. Of course, he couldn't tell her about them, he was forbidden to.

A small smile curves her lips and she peers out the door; idly, she wonders if Timmy's coming back. Maybe she scared him off, but she'd thought him to be made him of sterner stuff than that. After all, he'd dealt with Trixie's sexuality surprisingly well, after about four years of pretending she was straight. Come to think of it, he sucks at dealing with things.

Chuckling ruefully, she glances again at the door but is surprised by those who enter it. For years, they've avoided any contact with her, and now they're here? Why? She thought they, like their daughter, wanted her dead.

"Tootie, dear?" Her mother calls, wringing her hands by the door. On her side, holding her tightly, is her father, who smiles lightly at their daughter. Tootie, however, does not smile back.

Why have they waited so long? What on earth could be more important than the welfare of their children? If not Vicky, at least her. Why did they show up now, right after she'd awakened from a coma?

Can they know about the charges? Are they here to try to force her to drop them? Is that their only concern, staying on the good side of the law?

Or do they really care about her? Is it better late than never? Can she trust them?

"Mom?" Tootie replies, too stunned to react straight away. A surge of emotions dash through her and it takes a little while to sort them. Love, but deep seated anger- how _dare _they leave her to Vicky? They could have killed her! This is all their fault!

And it's so easy to blame them, too. If she can't blame herself, as much as she'd like to, she can place the blame sorely on their shoulders. After all, it was them who abandoned her. _They _were the ones who didn't care enough about her existence, it's all _their _fault!

"Tootie!" Her mother cries, rushing to envelop her tightly in her arms. For the barest instant, Tootie permits herself to sink into the hug and the motherly support she feels. This is the woman who gave birth to her, who brought her into this world…

And yet it was one of her own that nearly took her out. As much as she owes her life to her mother, she also owes, indirectly, her near death to her. No way in hell does she want her touching her.

Gathering the bit of strength left her, she casts her aside, sending her into her father. Taken aback, they two gawk at her. Never before have they seen her behave like this- but, then again, if they'd been present for Vicky's treatment, they'd know the reasoning behind it. However, in their limited experience, they never knew Tootie to reject affection.

"You left me for dead," Tootie accuses, her arms folded across her chest. "You left me in the custody of someone who you _knew _would want nothing more than to rape me and then kill me!"

_Chew on that for a little while, _mother_. God…the thought of what Vicky could have done sends chills down my spine. Especially if she hadn't waited so long and then she really could have gotten away with it…Her on the front end and Ricky on the back…God…_

"What?!" Her mother cries, taken aback. "What do you mean, rape?"

_That can't be right…okay, maybe Ricky started something with her. I wouldn't be that surprised, considering his type…_

"Oh, didn't you know? She's added a new level to her hatred- she's going to take my virginity from me," Tootie spits, feeling tears rise to the surface. However, she will not permit herself to cry. She's stronger than this.

**_She_**_? **Vicky?! Vicky tried to rape you?! **Oh, my Lord…I never suspected…I mean, she married a man…she couldn't have…you have to be lying, Tootie. I can't, I won't believe this about her._

_ My daughter may cheat, steal, and swindle as well as other unlawful and immoral things, but she'd never sink so far as to rape her own sister. I'm sorry, Tootie…but you're lying. She'd never do that, you know that, and she isn't attracted to you, damn it!_

"And if you two hadn't left me alone because you were too damn scared of your elder daughter to help out your younger one, none of this would have happened! I would be happy! It's all your fault!" Tootie snaps, old anger rising to the surface like her tears. Words she'd longed to express are about to burst- the dam's breaking.

_It's **not **our fault! If you'd learned to protect yourself, none of this would have happened! We wanted you to be strong enough to fight Vicky, that's why we left you alone. And look at you, lying in bed and lying about her again. _

"Everything that's happened in my life, that you turned a blind eye to, it's all your fault! You ignored Vicky when she tried to beat me into a coma twice and then, only when I've just awakened, you decide it's time to come back and check on me? Bullshit! You're just making sure you don't have to pay for a funeral!"

Meanwhile, Tootie's parents say nothing, but her mother silent rebukes everything her daughter says. She knows nothing about their situation, she's merely jumping to conclusions. And if she doesn't see Vicky doing something, she can't believe she'll do it. No, that's not true, she just won't believe she tried to rape her sister.

_You always had a very vivid imagination…_

"And don't even tell me that's not true, because if you gave a shit about me, you'd never let me become Vicky's slave. You'd give me a childhood, damn it! I never knew true happiness thanks to you!"

_You weren't Vicky's slave…she didn't rape you…you're making all this up because you think someone will believe you…_

"So, go ahead and lie to me. Tell me you're glad to see me, 'cuz I know you're not. You're not glad to hear everything you deserve to hear, everything I've been longing to say for years but couldn't because you weren't around to hear it."

Sighing, her father settles in a chair and muses, but his thoughts are far different from his wife's.

_I know we weren't around…and because we weren't, you wound up in this situation. I wish I could say I believed you about your sister trying to rape you, though…The thought Vicky might be capable of that frightens me. _

_ This is not to say she doesn't frighten me anyway…but…_

"You were hiding from your own kid and selfishly fled her the first chance you got, leaving your daughter, her target, behind. What did you care? You were finally free!"

_She's right, _Both thought and shivered.

"I hope you're fucking happy with yourselves, you pigs. I hate you," Tootie spits, trembling in anger. In fact, she can barely see ten feet in front of her, she's so infuriated.

Timmy, at the door, pushes his way in despite the fact they've technically exceeded their maximum amount of visitors. (Only three, because Tootie's in intensive care. Then again, he's never been a real stickler for rules. Rules were made to be broken).

He settles down next to Tootie and rubs her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. She won't be placated, and glowers back. If it were anyone but Timmy, she'd hurt him badly.

"Tootie…" Her mother sighs, a tear slipping down her cheek. "This isn't as easy on us as you think it is."

_Particularly when you complicate it by lying…_

"Oh, really?" She arches an eyebrow. "I beg to differ, _mother_. Why don't you ask all the deadbeat dads if it was easier to leave their kids than stay and raise them? Who the hell do you think you are?!"

_Your mother, and I will not be spoken to in that tone of voice! Stop lying, tell the truth! Vicky would never touch you like that and you know it!_

_She wouldn't…she couldn't…no…_

Cautiously, her mother approaches Timmy and Tootie and places a hand on her cheek. Tears stream down her daughter's face but she neither acknowledges them nor the touch. If it were not for Timmy's presence, she might entirely lose it.

_Timmy…she doesn't believe me. I can see it in her eyes…she never believed me because she wouldn't face it. Couldn't face it…_

_So she'll get a taste of her own medicine. If she wants to ignore something until it goes away, that's what I'll do with her._

"Get out…both of you. I don't want to see you again!" She screams, gasping from the exertion. She's overexciting herself again, but she doesn't care. _Make the pain go away…_

_And, please, whoever's listening…make her believe me…_

"No," Her father says sternly, for once putting his foot down. "As much as you don't want to hear it or don't believe it, we love you. We left to protect ourselves, yes-"

"And that's the only reason you left! You didn't care about me!" Tootie interjects, and Timmy places a hand over her mouth. He shakes her head at her and wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly.

_I owe you so much, Timmy…I owe you my very life. When I get out of here, I will make love to you a thousand times over…_

"I'll admit we made the wrong decision. But at least you're alive now…" Her father whispers, walking forward to stroke her hair. If she could, Timmy senses she would make him suffer every bit for Vicky's actions. Instead, she silently fumes, rejecting every word (_lie) _that comes out his mouth.

_Hell, if they won't believe me, why should I believe them? Don't they know how much it hurts to tell them something as painful as what Vicky did and then have it rebuffed? Don't they have any idea?_

No words will arise to her throat and nothing that passes through her mind makes any sense, even to her. Shaking her head, she indicates Timmy release her and points towards the door. That is to say, she wants privacy and solitude.

Getting the hint, Timmy, after kissing her on the cheek, walks out the door. He indicates sternly her parents should follow, but they linger, for a parting word. Little do they know this word harms more than it helps.

"We love you, sweetie," Her mother murmurs, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "But stop lying.

"We know Vicky would never find you in the slightest bit attractive and it's just a product of your over-active imagination. Maybe you wanted her to find you attractive, to find some reason for all that hatred…" She shrugs, rising.

"But she isn't and will never be attracted to you. She's straight and normal." Standing primly, she takes her husband's hand, but he must have one final word.

"I'm sorry, but we can't believe you. Give up the fairy tale life, it doesn't suit you." Shrugging apologetically, he strolls out with his wife.

_Some fairy tale…where's my poisoned apple? _Tootie thinks, but there's no humor. Instead, a void fills her and she gazes at the door again before clutching her pillow to her chest, curling into a fetal position, and sobbing.

_Give up the fairy tale life…it doesn't suit you…_

_Oh, Mom, Dad…why won't you believe me?! _


	27. Charity Begins at Home

Author's Note: Yes, I updated. That is all.

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP and I will never own FOP. Curses.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Charity Begins at Home

She'd be lying if she says this whole ordeal doesn't scare her. Then again, she'd also be lying if she says she doesn't greatly resent the burden he's thrust upon her. How _dare _he do this to her, without consulting her first! No matter how vehemently Wanda might have insisted he loves her, she has other ideas.

Still, for the moment, she must agree to disagree. As pitiful as it is, she owes her life to him. Therefore, despite the fact she despises his course of action, he holds her future in his hands, yet again.

Laying her head against her pillow, she gazes melancholy at the wall and shuts her eyes again. Perhaps a nap might make things better…or, at least, end the suffering she'll have to endure here. Escape to the dream world again, where everything, other than the crap her subconscious creates, she can control. Nothing spirals away from her there.

Breathing deeply as the fatigue weighs upon her, she lulls herself into a deep slumber and the waves begin to take her away until…

"Tootie!" Casting aside the tray for himself and the stuffed bear for her, he darts to her side and nearly crashes over a cart. He clasps her hand tightly with one hand and presses his hand against her cheek with the other.

"I'm so tired…leave me alone…" She murmurs, rubbing her cheek against his hand. If she could see it, his face tenses and the hand holding her right tightens its grip like a vice. Any tighter and she'd cry out in pain.

"Please, not again…" He murmurs, kissing her temple. Lifting her tenderly, he places her in his lap and continues to hold her hand as though it's the only thing keeping her going. In his mind, of course, it is.

_I almost lost you once already…don't put me through that again. _

Although he hopes soon to get over it, for the moment, no matter how tired she is, he'd rather she never fell asleep again. A coma's like a deep sleep and he knows how appealing it is to her right now.

"I love you, Timmy," Tootie murmurs, snuggling up against him. "I'm just so tired…"

_I wanna sleep. Why won't you let me sleep?_

All the energy she'd wasted on Vicky…all the trauma of the day, it strikes its toll on her. Before he arrived, she could scarcely keep her eyes open and now…all she wants to do is sleep. Why doesn't he comprehend that?

It isn't as though her desire is so spectacular, either. People sleep, it's a normal process. What's the big deal?

"Tootie, please, don't fall asleep!" He pleads and she opens her eyes, surprised to discover his body's shaking with suppressed sobs. Suddenly, she understands- he thinks she's going to slip into another coma…and this time, he won't be so lucky. He really _does _love her…

"Don't leave me again," He moans, sounding very much like a little boy. In fact, in her mind, she can envision the ten-year-old boy she fell in love with, complete with the silly pink hat and pink t-shirt. He trails Trixie Tang with his tongue out, like a dog. Then again, she _is _a bitch.

Smiling weakly, she reaches up to place her arms around his neck. Poor boy, so desperate to ensure she remains awake. Doesn't he know she has to sleep sometime? Just because she's going to sleep doesn't mean she won't wake up…even if that that was what she was thinking just before he came in.

Very weakly, her form trembling, she presses her lips against his. Since she's awoken, he hasn't kissed her and she longs for him to. Then again, she also yearns for other activities, things she knows she's too weak for but wants anyway.

Sensing her weakness, Timmy presses back with the lightest touch, avoiding licking her lips although he'd like to. There's plenty of time for all that later…if she doesn't leave him again, that is. Ever present is the fear she'll fall asleep…and won't wake up.

Breaking off the kiss (and greatly disappointed, even if she knows why he held back), she murmurs, leaning her head against his chest. "I'm not leaving you, Timmy…I'm just really tired…I need to take a nap…"

An elevator dings nearby and, as if on cue, his cell phone rings. Instantly, he recognizes the number and, loath as he is, he must depart, for the moment. God, he hadn't known it's possible to be so frightened…

Laying her down on the bed again, he kisses her on the lips, burying his hand in her hair and running it through once. The phone continues to shriek and, lamentably, he walks out. Business calls.

-------

"So…do you think Timmy hates me more or less than my bitchy step-mother?" Trixie inquires conversationally, squeezing Veronica's hand. Already, she feels dull headed, the reactions of their parents ringing in her mind. She wishes they'd go away…but anything she has to face concerning Timmy must be much worse than Magnolia, whom she'd never liked to begin with.

"There's only one way to find out," Veronica replies, half tugging, half leading her girlfriend to the door. Clearly, she's reluctant to meet even more hatred, but what choice does she have? Timmy claimed he needed her, so visit them they must.

Doctors and nurses rush around like mad, checking up on patients and scarfing down what they can of today's meal. A few wink at them, including a very cute nurse, whom Veronica continues to check out as she rounds the corner. For this indiscretion, Trixie playfully whacks her.

"We're here to visit Timmy, not to pick up girls," She laughs, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"And are you saying I'm not as hot as that nurse? I'm hurt."

Veronica grins widely, thinking of something not fit for Disney television. There was a reason she'd stared so intently at that nurse- she's developing an idea for a drawing. Now, where did she put her sketchpad?

Before she knows it, Veronica drops to the floor and searches through her bag hurriedly. Make-up, pencils, and books scatter as she tears it apart, looking for that one crucial thing. C'mon, c'mon…where'd she put it?

"I'm not cleaning that up, you know," Trixie comments, all the while examining her stylized book covers, covered in drawings of her and Veronica. God…she never knew before the extent of Veronica's obsession.

The drawings are so good, too. It's almost a shame for her to waste her talent rendering her when she could do things for real people. Why's she going to Dimmsdale College, anyway?

She wonders if Veronica's aware of just how good she is. The way her replica looks, it's unnerving how real she is. And this isn't even in color, either.

"Found it!" Hugging the sketchbook to her chest, she crams everything back in. Naturally, not everything fits just the way she'd like it, but, oh, well. That'll teach her to leave her sketchbook, her most valuable item, all the way at the bottom of her bag.

Seizing her favorite pencil out, she sketches Trixie in a nurse's outfit, only the outfit barely fits her frame and, in spots, she seems to burst out of it. Already, she's drooling. The way her breasts clamor to be released in that tight nurse's apron…

"What on earth are you drawing?" Trixie frowns, leaning over her shoulder. However, the blonde girl, picking up her sketchbook, bag, and pencil, swiftly crosses the room to hunch over on a seat. Hmph, why doesn't she want her to see her draw? After all, _she's _going to be in the drawing.

_Now onto her extremely short mini-skirt…that doesn't quite go past her creamy thighs…and she's not wearing underwear…_Veronica thinks, forcing her mind past the perfection that is Trixie Tang and stop entertaining fantasies about what lies beneath the skirt. She has to finish this, damn it.

Reluctantly, she adds herself to the picture. Truthfully, she disdains doing this, especially when she must share the spotlight with Trixie. Even when she was younger, she hated being in her shadow but she didn't know how to be her own person. Now, she knows her own person is actually Trixie's lover and therefore, she has no place in this picture. The reasoning might be a little weak, but, nevertheless, she cannot situate herself here.

Almost absent-mindedly, she begins to erase herself out, tenderly caressing the pencil outlines that mark her love. The depiction is so realistic, she feels as though she could catapult herself into the drawing. Just like before, the temptation is nearly overwhelming and she stifles a smile, wondering just where she's going to find a nurse's outfit _that _tight.

How can she possibly compare with Aphrodite, the goddess of love? True, she lacks the golden hair she herself sports, but whenever she looks at her, her heart melts. She should have realized that fateful day, the beginning, she couldn't keep her hands off her. She only regretted discovering Timmy, unconscious, afterwards.

Like a breath of cool air on her neck, Trixie swiftly crosses the room to stand right behind her. Damn it, she hates when people look over her shoulder, it makes her so damned uncomfortable. Why can't they wait until she's done? Okay, so only her mother's done that in the past, but it's still annoying. (Her mother wasn't terribly pleased to see her draw Trixie in such lewd positions, but hey, if she wanted to gaze over her shoulder, that's what she got).

"I see myself, but where are you?" Gently, she traces her outline and the blank space formerly occupied by the artist's self-portrait. Already, Veronica sketches the background, a clear indication she intends to leave herself out. How often has she done this, she wonders? What is it about herself she loathes to draw?

"It's a portrait, you know, with only one person," Veronica murmurs, putting the finishing touches on. There's absolutely no blank space to put herself now, since she's covered it in sick patients, all of whom have gauze over their eyes so as not to behold Trixie's beauty. If it weren't so sad, it'd actually be quite comical.

Before she knows it, Trixie snatches the sketchbook and her lucky pencil out from under her. (She calls it lucky because she got lucky when it was in her bag). That and it always works for her, especially when she's doing a rough sketch.

Shutting her eyes (and trying to imagine Veronica in an outfit in her mind), Trixie sketches her girlfriend loosely. Yes, she's aware Ver's a far better artist than she could ever hope to be, but she's going to give it a shot anyway. Besides, this'll be their first collaboration.

"Now it's a depiction," Trixie replies, brushing away eraser remnants. "Why don't you like to draw yourself, Ver? You're gorgeous. (And I'm not just saying that because I'm prejudiced)."

A blush creeps along her face and she opens her mouth to flirt back when she abruptly shuts it again. Timmy, his face twisted in a scowl, irately strides up to them. Apparently, he hasn't forgotten his anger in the time he didn't speak with his former girlfriend.

Abandoning all pretenses, he leers down at Trixie, still intent on ignoring him and focusing on creating Veronica. Yes, she knows he's there, she's no fool, but she dreads the conversation following. And yes, there's a strand of hair dangling down her face and she can see it just out the corner of her eye, but she's not going to slide it back behind her ear.

"Hello, _Tang_," Timmy spits, refraining from placing the strand back. She's no Tootie, that's for damn sure. Sure, she may be pretty, but that's all she is. As far as he's concerned, she's a real bitch on wheels.

They haven't had a full conversation since that night…and both sense the tension lying thick in the air. Other than Veronica, it's essentially one on one, and, with no one else around, things can get pretty hairy if Timmy doesn't exercise restraint.

No longerable toeither pretend or ignore him, Trixie smiles weakly, a forced smile, and proffers her hand for him to shake. If he wanted a lawyer, then this must be a business deal, although she dislikes the idea of dealing with him on such cold terms. In his mind, they were lovers once, after all…

The sketchbook, with the sketch still incomplete, she shuts and places it off to the side, chary not to displace Veronica's precious pencil. She has the distinct impression were anything tragic to occur to it, she'd have her head. Some things Veronica's very stern about and it takes no extensive guesswork to deduce this might be one of them.

"Hello, Timmy." Sweeping her long skirt out from under her, she stands, her hand trembling. Within a few seconds, it's become quite evident he won't shake it, but she's trying desperately anyway.

His eyes narrowed to slits, he glares at her, a glare she returns. None dare to call Trixie a wimp, nor one to cower at a fight. She'll rise to his bait, sure enough.

And yes, she understands the way he'd discovered her sexuality was not one of her choosing and he probably had wanted to grow old with her and have kids. But that just isn't in the cards and she wishes he could simply get over it. She's not asking him to immediately recover and proclaim their friendship, just to stop treating her like she's some sort of criminal and worthy of his scorn.

"_Tang_," Timmy spits, as though speaking her last name causes bile to rise in his throat and a gag reflex.

"You said you had a lawyer for me." _And this is the only reason I'd ever consider leaving Tootie's side for a second. She's still hovering close to that edge and I want to be there to remind her life, at least with me, is worth living. I don't have time to waste with pleasant talk._

_Why did I bother showing up here, to greet Tootie, if you're just going to act as though I'm the filth of the earth? Just because I'm gay and I chose a girl over you doesn't make it all right to act as though I'm inhuman!_

Meanwhile, Veronica's eyes takes in the two and she sits, her sketchbook clutched to her chest. Normally, she observes, without acting as mediator, but perhaps they need it. Silently, she catches Trixie's eye and tries to communicate if she desires for her to step in.

Shaking her head swiftly, Trixie retorts, tapping her pink polished nails against the glass case to their right, "I have a name, you know. And considering we dated for three years, you _ought _to."

_And considering you slept with me and persisted on screaming my name as you relieved yourself, I really believe you know. You're just being a dick._

"Fine, **_Trixie_**. I'm not here to make nice with you; I'm here for a number. I don't even know why you bothered to show up here in the first place," Timmy snaps, cold anger surging through his veins. Every time he sees her, he sees the car and hears the moans.

"We wanted to see Tootie," Veronica answers, speaking for the first time since he arrived. His fists ball, but he says naught to her- his strife is with her girlfriend, not her. Although he personally considers her a seductress, he'd like to make this meeting brief.

"We?" Timmy snaps, directly his comment at his former girlfriend, who flushes but holds the glare.

"Yes, Timothy, _we_. I know you don't give a shit, but _we _were the ones who stuck up for Tootie when the cheerleaders were making bets about how soon she was going to die. I know we have no real ties to her, but maybe it'd make her feel better if she saw someone other than you visit her-" Trixie reasons, but he cuts her off.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd love to see the girl that kept her from reaching me. I'm sure she'd just adore speaking to the reason she's in this situation-" Timmy retorts.

"It's her damn family's fault, not mine!" Trixie snaps. "Stop blaming me for what happened with Veronica, damn it!"

"Who said anything about Veronica?" Timmy growls, causing the blonde girl, still present, to flinch. The way he says her name sends shivers down her spine. God, he really, truly hates her.

"That's the whole reason you're being such a dick, because you think that blaming me for everything will make you feel better. Well, I hope it does, because it certainly isn't the truth.

"_I _didn't beat up your girlfriend, _I _didn't starve her, _I _didn't do anything to her! And if you're too stupid to realize that, well, I don't give a shit because we're through, Timmy Turner!

"In fact, I don't even have to give you the number of the lawyer. I chose to out of the goodness of my heart, but I don't owe you anything. I don't even owe you an explanation for the time I spent with you, while you thought you were making love to me and I felt like a fucking shell!" Trixie snaps, feeling the dam burst. Before she goes any further, Veronica jumps up, jams her sketchbook in her bag, grabs Trixie by the arm, and begins to tug her away.

"Fine! Go off with your slut, I don't care!" Timmy snaps back, glowering at both. "I don't need your damn charity!"

With that, he flips both of them the finger and, pounding the elevator key, darts into the next elevator and vanishes from sight.

Once inside the elevator, Timmy prides himself on finally telling her off…only the fact is that he didn't and, what's more, he really does need that phone number. In fact, this may be the first time in his life he needs Trixie.

Sighing heavily and banging his head against the wall, he whispers, "Damn…"


	28. Repercussions

Author's Note: Another longer chapter- enjoy! And, in case you forgot, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, you won't sue me.

Chapter Twenty Eight- Repercussions

By the time he's arrived back at Tootie's floor, his head pounds. There may be (he thinks there is) a sizeable lump on his forehead from slamming it against elevator wall so many times. In fact, lightheadedness occurs.

_Damn it, how could I have been so stupid? Why did I let her get the best of me? Tootie needs a lawyer and there I go, ruining her only chance._

_How on earth is a seventeen year old supposed to get a lawyer all by himself, when no one else knows what he's doing and, without money, everyone questions his motives? Everyone's going to wonder why a minor would require a lawyer and, what's worse, I can't hire one at my age. I don't think they'll take me seriously._

_And even if they did, I don't have the money to pay for one. It's not as though money grows on trees…(except in Trixie's case, it probably does). There's no one else that'll take the case pro bono…_

_I can't believe what an idiot I am! I'm probably as stupid as Cosmo, running my mouth off…_

_Wait, that's it! Cosmo and Wanda can fix this! They can fix anything! _

Holding the elevator closed, now that he's reached a 'reasonable' conclusion, he calls for his fairy godparents. Giddiness, coupled with the lightheadedness, surges through him. Of course his fairy godparents will fix everything, that's what they're here for.

"Cosmo? Wanda?" Timmy calls, a grin spreading across his face despite himself. Who needs money when he has magic on his side? Trixie be hanged, he has his own mojo.

With a flourish, the two fairies arrive, noting unpleasantly the large bump on his head. Leave it to Timmy to smack the hell out of himself or something else if he's frustrated. Most of the time, it's the latter, but you never know, without a video game system around. It almost makes them wonder how he's going to cope later in life, when video games are supposed to be for children (and he won't be).

"Trixie walloped you, didn't she?" Cosmo grins, causing Wanda to jab him painfully in the ribs. Now, least of all, is not the time for stupidity. Then again, stupidity was what summoned them there in the first place.

Turning towards them, a cockeyed look in his eyes, Timmy says, "But you can fix it, can't you?"

Perplexed, Wanda stares at him. Fix what, exactly? The bump on his head, sure, that's easy. But somehow, she doesn't quite think that's what he's getting at.

_He's looking at me like a person in a desert for a fortnight would look at a water bottle and I don't like it at all. He always gets that look in his eyes when he wants to wish for something huge…_

"Sure!" Cosmo chirps, oblivious to Wanda's suspicions. Waving his wand, he quickly heals his forehead. In his small (miniscule) mind, he supposes this is all Timmy wants. His wife, of course, knows better.

"Not exactly what I was thinking of," Timmy mutters, rubbing his forehead. Whenever he's magically healed, it itches for a little while.

"You're welcome," Wanda snaps, clearly not referring to the impromptu healing. Folding her arms across her chest, she glares at him. Sometimes, when he acts surprisingly selfish, she finds herself inexorably peeved. Wish, wish, wish- is that all they're good for?

All right, so he relies on them for a magic quick fix. She acknowledges this (with a scowl), but is it wrong to desire a 'thank you'? His wishes have grown seldom and far between, yet he still forgets that, essentially, they're doing him a favor.

That's why his many attempts at popularity (including a wish at fourteen that superceded his wish at ten with its amount of stupidity and selfishness), irked her. The aforementioned wish had landed him two weeks without godparents and six weeks probation, also known as wish restriction. It had only been thanks to Wanda he'd retained his godparents at all.

Even during the probation, the fact he was constrained mattered little- Wanda didn't speak to him, much less grant wishes. (He was forced to rely on Cosmo, who, without Wanda's support, generally botched). It was just the sheer selfishness of his wishing that grated on her nerves that time, as he always ignored the ramifications before he acted.

This time, however, it wasn't just him who suffered; it's Cosmo and Wanda who bear the brunt of it. Well, truthfully, it's more Wanda, since she started the revolution, but Cosmo's unwavering loyalty puts him in hot water as well. They both might have very well lost their powers, and not a word of gratitude.

She senses, at the helm, another wish of great magnitude is about to occur. If only there were a loophole for refusing to grant a wish, then she'd be set. Alas, there is none and fairies all over are screwed.

"Uh…thank you?" Timmy replies, utterly befuddled. What on earth is he thanking them for? What have they done for him lately, other than the wish for Tootie?

Glancing at her hair, he shudders. Fire again, that can only mean one thing- beware the wrath of Wanda. What'd he do this time?

"I almost lost my privilege as a fairy godmother as well as my powers because you were too preoccupied with your girlfriend to possibly see someone might need you. I could almost forgive you for ignoring Tootie, almost, because you've done it before. It irritates me how you delegated her to a minor priority in the past and used her purely for your own gain, but I can overlook it, for the moment.

"What I can't overlook is that, even though I risked myself and the only life I knew just for you, you failed to thank me. We gave you a chance to resuscitate your true love, and you clearly did, but we receive no thanks. Do you think we're your slaves? That we exist just for you?

"And, after all this, you start making more demands! Excuse my language, but who the hell do you think you are?" Wanda snaps, finishing. Her body trembles in anger and Cosmo, quivering, hides in a corner. Sure, Timmy deserves a lecture of some sort, but does she have to be so cruel about it? She's frightening him.

Taken aback (even more so by her choice of language than anything), Timmy murmurs sheepishly, "I…I didn't realize. I'm really sorry…"

The floor seems very inviting at the moment and he slides down, feeling very much like a chastised child. Wanda certainly has a sharp tongue and, when she cares to use it, especially when she's right, it can evoke the fear of God. Her eyes are still upon him and he winces.

"Thank you…I mean, I'm always grateful for what you guys do, even if I don't show it. I know Tootie wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys and I'm sorry that you got in trouble with Jorgen, but…"

Here he halts, gazing up at her with pleading eyes. Damn Timmy and his one-track mind. Here comes the wish to end all wishes…another stupid one. She almost pities Cosmo, for being so naïve and moronic not to realize it.

"I need a favor." Forcing himself back up again, he tries his best to appear as mature as possible before he acts petulant.

"I wish we had a lawyer for Tootie-" Timmy begins, but Wanda silences him. Cosmo, confused, glances over at her.

"First of all, I thought you understood that as you got older, bigger wishes became taboo. Besides the fact lawyers don't work pro bono except under very special circumstances, we also can't grant such a huge wish. This wish would require mind control, or at least mind bending and at your age, we're not permitted to do it.

"Secondly," Wanda continues, her arms still folded across her chest, "what on earth happened to Trixie? Did you start another argument with her?"

Ashamed, Timmy sinks low again. "But it's not my fault!"

"Yes," Wanda snaps, "it is. You knew Tootie needed this lawyer and you couldn't have gotten a better deal, but you let your pride get in the way. You hurt her only chance of one, retribution and two, preventing this from occurring again!"

"I'm sorry, but can't you just bend the rules?" He pleads, extending his words now not to Wanda, but to Cosmo. If he can't get a logical reason, perhaps he can appeal to Cosmo and his sense of illogical, random wish granting. Perhaps.

"Don't try to override me!" Wanda hisses, floating in front of her husband. "If I'm not going to grant a wish, _he _can't either!"

"Yeah, but…" He stammers, glancing back and forth urgently.

"Absolutely not. Find someone else to get you a lawyer…or let Tootie get hurt again. We can't help you."

With that, she poofs off, Cosmo in her stead. Utter silence descends upon the elevator, proceeded only by someone screaming. Apparently, he'd delayed an elevator someone, oddly enough, wants to use. Heh, oops.

Sighing, he glares at a wall. He'd shot down two already…he's out of ideas. What now?

----------

"Murder is illegal, right?" Trixie snarls, slamming a plate down on her cafeteria tray. Despite the row with Timmy, she and Veronica remain, visiting Tootie like they'd stated. Well, they will visit her soon, after lunch.

They'd like nourishment before dealing with Timmy again. They have no doubt they'll have to deal with him again, loath though they are to do it. Even if he doesn't mean half of what he said, it really irks them.

Perhaps irks is too gentle a word, considering Veronica nearly broke her plastic spork. She'd endured entirely too much verbal abuse in the past few months and the next time anyone sasses her, they're going to get it. She'll drive the plastic spork through their throat!

Okay, perhaps not because she's not a mental patient, but she longs to. How _dare _he call her a slut! What does he think he knows about her?

"I think I know why he called you that," Trixie murmurs, squeezing her girlfriend's hand. Veronica scowls in response and she backs off. Apparently, hell hath no fury like an artist scorned.

"Because he's a dick?" Veronica replies, not bothering to keep her voice down. Unlike Trixie, she doesn't particularly care if she starts a scene; she's angry and she doesn't care who knows it. And, at the moment, she also doesn't care if people know she's gay…despite the fact her girlfriend is renowned in Dimmsdale and she might suffer the consequences.

"No and keep your voice down!" Trixie hisses, grabbing her by the wrist and tugging her, after they pay hastily, to the corner of the room. A tall fern hides them from view and their remoteness ought to ensure no eavesdropping. She can't deny her the right to vent, but if she can pick the place, it'll prevent anyone else from overhearing.

Fixing her a nasty look, Veronica slams into the booth. Plate head in front of her, she slides it down to the wall and continues to leer across the table. Scapegoating her girlfriend will work, at least, for the meanwhile.

"Ver…he thinks you seduced me. He only saw us in the car; he didn't hear anything we said before, in the house," Trixie begins, but Veronica interrupts her before she further explains anything.

"Well, that's his own damn fault! If he was going to spy on you, he should have expected half information! What kind of loser follows his girlfriend, anyway?!" Veronica retorts, stabbing a fork into her meatball.

"Ver, he wouldn't have followed me if I hadn't lied in the first place. Both of us are to blame for not coming out sooner-" Trixie restarts, leaning across the table and clamping a hand over her lover's mouth. In the court of law, the defense must present its argument without being interrupted by the prosecution. They have a right…as does Trixie to defend her ex-lover.

"And don't lie to me and tell me you came out soon enough. If both of us had come out of _our own choosing_ before I slept with him and before he vested so much in me, none of this would have happened. He wouldn't hate both of us and-" Trixie continues, but, again, she's forced to stop.

Angrily, the blonde girl shoves her hand aside and interjects, "And if you two hadn't been a couple, he wouldn't have needed a lawyer for Tootie, would he?"

Sighing, Trixie twiddles with a strand of spaghetti and gazes down at her tray. The truth is, she's correct. By playing Timmy as she had, it's also indirectly her fault Tootie's in this condition. It takes two to tango…

"Ver, Tootie still needs a lawyer. Even if we ignore the fact they both despise us (rightfully, I might add), Tootie's condition's partly my fault. (It's mostly Vicky and Ricky's, not to mention Timmy's, but I share the blame as well). If I hadn't taken him along for the ride, he might have noticed her sooner."

No longer hungry, Veronica shoves her plate away and gazes up at her. "Then we have to help him, don't we?"

"Not we," Trixie corrects. "It's not your fault, Ver."

"A couple stands together, no matter what. There are no secrets, same as they cannot remain divided on anything, including preferences," Veronica murmurs and her girlfriend squirms. She's applying it to them, but it's also applicable to her and Timmy. Loath though she might be to admit it, she still owes him big.

Pushing aside her plate, Trixie slides out of the booth, much to her lover's bewilderment.

"I think it's time we started taking some responsibility for our actions."


	29. Arguments and Flattery Will Get You Nowh...

Author's Note: First off, Happy Martin Luther King Jr. day to everyone! It's not really a happy occasion, but you should commemorate him and everything he's done for this country. Just remember, a bullet can silence a man, but not an idea.

On a different note, I'll be jumping a few months after this chapter and there, in all likelihood, will only be about three or four chapters left. That's right, it was a long ride, but it'll over soon.

Please read and review, thank you! (And thanks to everyone that has followed me up to this point).

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to say it (and there's a FOP marathon on today! Set your clocks for five p.m.! (EST)), I don't own FOP.

Chapter Twenty Nine: Arguments (and Flattery) Get You Nowhere

"Who were you saving the elevator for? God?" A.J. frowns, pulling open the doors. Timmy glares at him, glaring back. They still have yet to really work out their differences and Timmy's fairly certain that the only issue they stand united on is protecting Tootie.

He's pretty sure A.J.'s going to go through the roof when he finds out he rejected Trixie's generous offer. Trixie had to be their only option- how are they going to get a lawyer now? Especially pro bono like that…

And he hadn't realized until just now how much he whines in his thoughts. Perhaps it has something to do with the way Wanda recently treated him, like a child. He's regressing.

"I was thinking," Timmy fires back, folding his arms across his chest.

"I see, a new experience for you. I shouldn't have interrupted, since it'll never happen again."

Narrowing his eyes, he takes a candy bar out of his pocket and munches. Normally, he despises junk food, but he wasn't in the mood to stroll down to the cafeteria with a person he can't abide. Therefore, he'd gone downstairs, to the candy dispenser, only to discover it broken. He'd wound up searching the hospital for a Snickers, it was sad.

"I'm really not in the mood for this," Timmy retorts, shoving him out of the way. _Or you, for that matter._

"In my foray across the hospital, I overhead you and Trixie. She was offering you a lawyer pro bono and you managed to piss her off, she rescinded her offer! How selfish can you get, Turner?" A.J. snaps, shoving him. So much for a truce, huh? Then again, they'd only said so because of Tootie. Otherwise, they reserve anger for times when no one else can see them.

"Like it was my fault!" Timmy retorts, realizing the inaccuracy of his words as soon as he utters them but caring little. Right now, he's far too heated to think.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, it was some other self-centered pink hatted kid screaming his lungs out at his ex-girlfriend. How _stupid _of me to make that mistake!" A.J. fires back, his fists trembling in anger. Sometimes Timmy's stupidity is truly astounding.

"Shut the hell up, A.J.!" He roars, blood rushing to his face. Like A.J., his fists tremble in anger and, without Tootie to act as mediator, he believes he'll kick his ass now.

"Oh, is _that _your witty retort?" _As if I care. His attitude repulses me. He won her over and he **still **puts Trixie ahead. Someone needs to beat some sense into him and soon._

"No wonder you pissed her off- you aren't smart enough to think of what _not _to say," A.J. snaps, his blood thundering in his ears. Every muscle in his body twitches for a fight and, for the first time in his life, he isn't listening attentively to his brain, but more to the vast injustice. How _dare _he steal Tootie away and not be appreciative of her. What the hell's wrong with him, anyway?

Like his friend, or, at this point, ex-friend, his blood thunders in his ears. He's trying to do right by Tootie and he simply cannot see it that way. It's not his fault he ran off his mouth- he dares A.J. to date someone who lies about their preferences after he's slept with them and see how _he _feels.

For someone who's supposedly his best friend, he's certainly unsympathetic. What happened to the idea of friends before girls? Then again, maybe he put Trixie ahead of Chester and A.J. a great deal in high school…but that doesn't give him the right to shove him aside now!

Practically snorting steam, the two face each other, like caged bulls. Each one awaits the other to make a move and silently deems the other a coward. C'mon, strike, they seem to chant inwardly.

It's only a matter of time…

-------

Meanwhile, properly satiated, Trixie and Veronica cross over to the elevator and prepare to visit Tootie. Veronica mutters something under her breath, but every time Trixie calls her on it, she denies it. Hmm, it looks like Trixie's going to end up defending her ex-boyfriend, lest the spork Veronica hid in her pocketbook find a way embedded in Timmy's throat.

Once the elevator arrives, Trixie innately slides all the way across from her girlfriend. Veronica shoots her a nasty look, but she doubts it's for that. More than likely, it's for dating Timmy in the first place.

"I can't forgive him," Veronica announces, halfway through the ride. "I just can't."

_Which is why you're contemplating pre-meditated murder, right, Ver? Calm down! I explained why he said that and you still won't accept it. Let it go, Ver. _

Although she understands her rage, it's just one word. Their actions had to have a far greater effect on Timmy than his actions regarding her. It isn't as though Trixie has gone straight again (which, technically speaking, is impossible) and she's caught her girlfriend in the act with him. Simply put, Veronica lacks empathy.

Perhaps there's a way to show her a different light on the situation, however. Before, she's only referenced Tootie, but perhaps if she tries to convince her girlfriend of Timmy's probable point of view, she'll change her tune. It's worth a shot.

"Ver, how would you feel if you found out that I cheated on you?" _This analogy doesn't quite work the way I'd hoped, but maybe I can turn it around. Try to show her what it'd be like to sleep with someone and then find out they didn't feel anything when you did it. That you're doing so was a humungous lie and the intimate moment you shared meant absolutely nothing to the other person._

_My God, I really do understand how Timmy feels. Ugh, that's creepy._

"You'd never do that, so I wouldn't have to worry," Veronica answers immediately, scowling. _At least, I don't think she would. What's she getting at, anyway? Unless she did something with Janet…_

"Let's say, hypothetically speaking, if I cheated on you with a guy (supposing I'd lied to you about my preferences and to Timmy as well), how would you feel?" _I sound like one of those government therapists. Someone get me an air rifle._

Watching her face intently, she leans forward and clasps her hand, in an effort to show this truly is a hypothetical situation and nothing of this sort would ever occur. She only hopes she understands what she's trying to communicate, instead of jumping to conclusions. Unfortunately, as the past dictates, she's been known to.

"Well, for one thing," Veronica snaps, snatching her hand out of her girlfriend's, "I'd be really pissed off!

"I mean, do I mean nothing to you that you're just sleeping around with someone, not to mention that you lied to me and said you were-" She continues, only Trixie, finding no other way to silence her, clamps a hand over her mouth. The blonde girl's tempted to bite it, but stops.

Instead, she glowers at her, incredibly incensed. She did cheat on her, that must be it. Why else would she bring it up, if not to mention another affair?

"How do you think Timmy feels? In his mind, we made love and then he sees me…"

Here she falters. The next few words will be how Timmy sees this and she knows, in no way, are they pretty. In fact, she's willing to bet Veronica will be incredibly hurt, but she has no choice. Sometimes, Ver merits the cold, hard truth.

_Like you did? _A small voice whispers in her head and she scowls. She and Timmy had learned things the hard way, thanks to her.

"He sees you with me…" Veronica finishes, trailing off only when she realizes exactly why he called her a slut. Although she still cannot regret her actions, as they fully convinced Trixie to be with her, she loathes thinking of how she hurt him by doing so.

"Exactly," The raven-haired girl answers, pushing open the open door button when it dings at the third floor. However, unfortunately, a loud bang commences against the door, and, like magic, it shuts again, locking them inside.

"What was that?" Wrinkling her nose, the artist cranes her ears and listens intently. Something's going on out there…

Little do they know a fight brews. Finally, after being driven so far, neither party can withhold their anger nor their hatred and they begin to strike.

------

Timmy staggers back, into the metal door of the elevator and wipes his bloody nose. He hopes A.J. fares worse than him, although he can't tell, possessing two swollen eyes and a split lip. This has to be the dirtiest fight he's had in his life, although, since he threw the first nasty punch, it's technically his fault.

And, without anyone to watch or prevent them, it's no holds barred. Some of the things they say are plain insane, but, as neither of them are listening, it doesn't seem to matter. All that matters is retribution and showing the other party just how wrong they are.

When questioned about it later, both will say it was a moment of fleeting insanity. However, to the contrary, it's more a moment of crystal clarity, when both parties can see each other for whom they truly are- and to say they despise each other is putting it mildly. Everything has reached a boiling point and the pot's bubbling over.

Most of the blows, so as not to attract attention, are silent strikes. Timmy's banging into the elevator was both a reaction to being pushed as well as a loss of equilibrium. And he's sincerely hoping the voices within the elevator are not who he thinks they are…

"I'm sorry…" Timmy murmurs, wiping the blood from his face. At this point, he can scarcely see the hand in front of him, much less his friend.

Unable to resist, A.J. prods, "You're sorry that you started the fight or are you sorry you incited something with Trixie?"

"Both…kinda." Raising his head, he glowers at where he thinks he is. Whether or not he's there remains to be seen, but he's got a pretty good idea.

"Why can't you just let it go? Tootie chose me, not you." Rising unsteadily to his feet, he leans heavily on the metal door. A.J. remains stagnant, not moving to aid nor hinder him.

"She may have, but I still don't think you're right for her," A.J. replies, folding his arms across his chest. His face sports a few bruises, but, for the most part, he's unharmed. He's much better at defense than Timmy is at offense.

"You're just jealous," He scoffs, wondering who on earth could be pounding on the door. Hmm…someone might be locked in there, come to think of it. When he landed on it, it might have triggered a mechanism preventing their easy exit.

"That may be so, but I still don't think you're doing right by her. You keep letting Trixie get in the way of everything." _Just like when we were kids. Only, I was foolhardy enough to think it amusing that you wanted to launch a balloon war against Tootie for absolutely no reason._

"Um, hello? Right here!" Trixie snaps, pounding her fist against the wall. Unfortunately, no one else hears her. Or, if they do, they delegate her to an unimportant role.

However, Trixie Tang is not the type of person to sit around and be ignored. She'd sooner scream 'fairy godparents' at the top of her lungs than let someone block her way out of a tight, confined corner. In fact, she's half tempted to, just to get their attention.

"It's not as though I asked for her to be gay, damn it!" Timmy snaps back, pounding his fist against the door where Trixie has her head. When she gets out of here, to pay him back for the headache he's given her, she's going to give him a piece of her mind.

_Oh, really? You didn't go and say, "Gee, wouldn't it be awesome if the girl I'm sleeping with turned out to be gay?" That's such a surprise. I thought every guy's dream was to have a gay girlfriend!_

_Sometimes, Timmy, your stupidity is truly astounding._

"What on earth did you see in that moron?" Veronica mutters, pounding her own fist against the door in vain. Unless she can magically bend steel, pounding on the doors alone won't alert them. Why do boys have to be so stubborn?

"It's more of what he saw in me than what I saw in him. I was just trying desperately to pretend I was straight…and he tried so hard to impress me…" Trixie trails off, thinking of the times when she thought she'd had everything she'd ever wanted. A nice boyfriend, a rich family, and…the lies she couldn't deal with. Perhaps truth really does make all the difference.

"I'd be jealous…but I have you now and he doesn't." She smirks, entwining her hand with her girlfriend's. The latter smirks in response, but releases her hand in order to bang on the door again.

"This is Trixie Elizabeth Tang, Timmy Turner, and if you don't open this door right now, I'll make sure you never have kids!" With that, she throws her entire weight against the steel door, only to discover it's not there when she finishes her lunge.

Instead, Timmy, amused, catches her before she hits the floor. It's on the tip of his tongue to say something inane and probably corny, but he bides his tongue. Now is not the time nor the place.

Veronica, glowering at the pink hatted boy, strides out of the elevator. Her arms fold across her chest as she recalls with scorn the times it sincerely appeared as though Timmy and Trixie were an item. Now, of course, she knows they were together, at least, in Trixie's mind, in title alone, but he bugs her, nonetheless.

And she wants an apology for calling her a slut! No one pushes her Trix around, but she isn't going to stand for it either. Well, as long as it's one to one instead of her against an entire school.

Trixie, smiling weakly, shoves him away and stands on her own.

"Er, thanks…" She mutters by way of gratitude. Timmy nods curtly, his eyes on Veronica's heated gaze. If looks could kill, he'd be buried by now.

"What are you two doing here? I thought Timmy managed to butcher things so badly, you'd never talk to him again?" A.J. inquires, his eyes on Trixie (since, after all, Timmy and Veronica are glaring at each other).

"I'm here to prove I'm not a slut," Veronica snaps, retorting out of the corner of her mouth. Her face is held taut.

"By what? Sleeping with someone else?" Timmy counters, folding his arms across his chest.

"We _were _here to rescind our previous position, but if my girlfriend and my ex-boyfriend don't stop looking like they're going to lynch each other before sunset, I don't see how that's possible," Trixie replies coolly, situating herself between them. They glare at each other over her shoulders.

A.J. adds to the group glower, his eyes on Timmy. It'd be just like him to screw things up just as they turn around.

Through gritted teeth, Timmy mutters an apology. He doesn't truly mean it, but if it means having Vicky locked up and Tootie finally happy, he'll do it. Although he'd still love one last shot at Veronica…

Through equally gritted teeth, she reluctantly accepts it, although she's fairly certain he doesn't mean a word of it. Trixie wants her to be civil to him, so that's what she'll be. However, he has to be civil in return, otherwise she could really give a rat's ass.

All four sighing in relief, Timmy gazes beyond Trixie and wonders just how Tootie'll react…when she has to tell the lawyer everything that happened.


	30. Out of the Frying Pan

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long…but the good news is I think I'm going to be unavailable for everything in a few days (im wise), so I'll force myself to work on this at home…

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP. How obvious is that by now? I'm guessing very.

Chapter Thirty: Out of the Frying Pan

Months of rehabilitation, meeting with her lawyer once a week, and grueling grilling about the past has led to this moment. Even if she doesn't testify, her testimony will be played in front of the court and now a whole set of strangers will know the most intimate things of her past. (All the things Timmy, despite all his prodding and prying, still remains ignorant of).

Today is the day of the trial, a date that, in her mind, will live in infamy. She's dressed in a pink suit, complete with a pink rose (Wanda) and a green bracelet (Cosmo). Despite Timmy being their godchild, they stand staunchly behind her; aware she merits them greater than he at the moment.

Although she knows she has their support (as well as Timmy's and A.J.'s), she feels alone. No one else know the real story, no one else that's going to tell the truth anyway, and if she's shot down, who will defend her? Who else believes her? How will the judge believe her when Vicky has such a good reputation around town?

Her knees buckle and she nearly falls over on the steps to the courthouse. She can't do this, damn it. Why did Timmy have to shove her into it?

Already, a large crowd of gathers ahead. Among those in Tootie's age group and younger, the ones who regard Vicky as a babysitting tyrant, they eagerly await her almost certain demise. In their minds, it's about time someone spoke out against the injustice she's done and finally, some retribution. (They cringe a little at the idea of sexual abuse, especially if it's on Vicky and not Ricky). Chores, blackmail, and psychological torture are one thing, incest is quite another.

Conversely, their parents and others, under the impression Vicky is a benevolent being only capable of doing good, either stare in bewilderment or openly glare. How _dare _she contrive such a lie, labeling the perfect, innocent and sweet Vicky as a common criminal! What right does she have to perpetuate falsehoods? She ought to be ashamed of herself!

They needn't speak their venom aloud- their eyes convey as much. She can feel their heated gaze on her, damning her. She longs to turn tail and run, never looking back, but her legs won't obey her. Almost as if they have a mind of their own, they propel her forward.

Meanwhile, in the midst of this, Timmy and A.J., the ones who supposedly love her, are mysteriously missing. They know the time and place for the trial and yet, they aren't here yet. She can't help but feel anxious, considering Timmy damn near promised he'd be here. After all, he'd said so in the hotel room when they awoke (in two separate beds, something that baffled her then and still does now).

The lack of intimacy coupled with his current disappearance renders her uneasy. Last night, he barely touched her, much less restored her confidence. Instead, he was strangely absent half the night, returning only to bid her goodnight and sleep in his bed that he'd pushed all the way to the other side of the room.

A.J., well, she has no idea where he might be off to. Unlike Timmy, she hasn't seen him at all this entire week. Whatever he might be doing, even if he's not Timmy, she'd still like him there. After all, two fairies whispering to her isn't quite the same as her beloved and him.

Trixie and Veronica, whom she's always suspected of having ulterior motives, also implied they would be present. Like the former two, they're mysteriously absent without an explanation. Their absence she doesn't mind as much, considering she was never really attached to them anyway, but every extra person there for her helps.

Especially considering the crowd, reaching a fever pitch. Vicky's car arrives, separate from Ricky's (rumor has it they're in the midst of what the tabloid writers affectionately dub a 'lover's spat'). Instead of her normal car, she's driven up in a black SUV, the windows tinted so the occupants are invisible.

Glancing towards Vicky, rising out of the car in a green suit with a mini-skirt, her heart plummets into her stomach, which lurches unpleasantly. What makes her think she can buck the system? After all, Vicky _is _the system and she's challenging her. The only person she knows who has done so and escaped reasonably unscathed is Timmy, who, much to her anger anxiety, is still missing.

The teenagers incite a group hiss, brandishing their tasteless signs and a few, their pitchforks and torches. There's no doubt in Tootie's mind that at least they share her contempt for her, but, instead of boosting her self confidence, it lowers it a few pegs. Why is it the nameless few suffering under Vicky support her position and yet Timmy, A.J., Trixie, and Veronica, the ones who swore they'd be there for her, haven't shown up yet?

Angrily, regarding their reaction as insubordination akin to Tootie's, the older faction cheers loudly for her, declaiming Tootie to be a wretchedly ungrateful little brat. Since the parents and others compose a larger group than the teenagers, any cheers for Tootie fail in the dim that is a veritable wave of hatred. So many people love Vicky…

Again, her knees buckle. With no one to aid her up the stairs, she falls over, scuffing her hands on the granite steps. Both groups pause for a second, all eyes on her.

Heat rises in her face and she rises slowly, unassisted. The stigma of being alone, without Timmy or anyone else to fall back on, strikes her again. They got her into this mess and they aren't here to see her through it.

A hush falls over the crowd and Vicky, about to applaud her fans for their support, shuts her mouth. An odd look crosses over her face, a combination of pity, affection, and loathing. Her eyes meet Tootie's but, before she can identify any more emotions, her face grows cold again.

Whipping her hair about, a breeze kicks up and yet, silence reigns. She's increasingly uncomfortable with their hostility and hatred as well as the fact that nothing she can do will relieve the pressure. Needless to say, she isn't used to this kind of attention, all negative.

Through gritted teeth, she pivots and addresses everyone. The heat rises again in her face (already broiling) and her palms sweat profusely. God, this is the day from hell.

"Could everyone _please_ stop staring at me?" Tootie pleads, biting her red lipsticked lips. Unfortunately, this proves ineffectual. By speaking, she's drawn, if possible, even more attention to herself.

"I'm not a criminal!" She squeaks in her defense. It's right after this, however, that she realizes she really should have kept her damn mouth shut.

"Yes, you are! I'll have you know, young lady, that defrauding the United States government and the state of Californian is an arrestable offense!" One woman, wearing a bright red blazer, carrying a sign stating, "Free Vicky from Icky Tootie", snaps. Her green high-heeled boots shine offensively.

"So's your outfit," Trixie counters, stepping out from behind a column near the door. At her side is, naturally, Veronica, who smiles apologetically at Tootie. Fine, she doesn't really care if they were late, as long as they have something to say in their defense. Now, she's extremely worried about Timmy. What on earth could have prevented him from coming?

The woman casts a dirty glance her way, fortunately not recognizing the two girls as a couple but more as friends, holding hands before the day of reckoning. They still aren't going to tell the general public (and probably never will, for fear of those who oppose homosexuality) and it's almost a relief to them to be assumed, if nothing else, that they are straight. Now, if she says something stupid, like asking about their boyfriends, then Veronica or Trixie (or both) might snap, but otherwise, they'll let her slip.

"Did you scrape your hands, spawn of Satan?" Another voice, too cowardly to appear before them, calls. It's on the tip of the ex-cheerleaders' tongues to retort something equally cruel and malevolent back, but they are halted in their tracks by yet another tardy person. Well, that makes three…

"Look, just because she's accusing Vicky rightfully for crimes she _did _commit does _not _mean she's Satan's daughter or anything as foolhardy as that. I'm disappointed in all of you, turning on an innocent person just because of a prejudice you can't even prove.

"How can you say Vicky's the kind hearted person some of you know her to be when you've only seen her around you? You don't know how she acts when she's with your children, do you? You suppose it's the same, but how can you know for certain?

"It returns to the same idea- you never believe your children. Vicky seems so nice and plausible in her effects to appease you and milk you for every cent you have, you don't waste time thinking if your child may be right. You take her word that everything disdainful occurring in your home was your kid's fault. For you, it's easier to accept that the blame lies where you can control it, instead of deep beneath the surface, where it's so insidious, you can't see it," A.J. replies, placing a hand on Tootie's shoulder. She smiles weakly in response, in awe of his speech.

_So…let's see. Lions and tigers and bears, oh my. Lesbians and African Americans and a loser, oh my! It's the lame leading the blind here…_

Silence greets his speech, not even Chet Ubetcha commentating. Ricky, pulling up in a separate car, is unnoticed. All eyes, yet again, lay upon the four of them.

It takes all of them a few minutes to realize the trial begins in about five minutes. When they do, they start their battle cry anew and Tootie's heart sinks. Timmy isn't coming…

Wrapping his arms around her tightly (and scorning Timmy mentally), A.J. leads Tootie into the courtroom, accompanied by Trixie, Veronica, Vicky, and Ricky. Let the games begin…

---------


	31. The Verdict Is In

Author's Note: Pretty long…only on the basis that I wanted to have only two chapters remaining- this one and the last one.

Oh, and read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP, I shall never own FOP, now stop asking me all ready! Yeesh.

Chapter Thirty-One: The Verdict Is In

Tootie drums her fingers on the table, her eyes trained on the judge presiding, a judge Daniela Padron. For some odd reason, the name Padron invokes a sense of fear in her, as though something about it states that there will be an unfair lenience towards the guilty party. It's inexplicable and completely paranormal, but she can't shake it. Weird…

"Will the parties please rise for the honorable Judge Daniela Padron?" The bailiff calls as a woman with short brown hair, a trim figure, sparkling brown eyes, and pink-rimmed glasses steps up to her place.

"I'll begin by reading the charges. Miss Vicky…oh, I can't read the last name, but she and her husband have been charged of child abuse, child endangerment, child molestation, and child neglect. There are no countercharges and we will hear the arguments of the prosecution first…"

After that, the voices drone on. Tootie pays hardly any attention to anything, barely noticing the judge calling her to the stand until her name has been uttered three times. Every eye falls on her and she jerks back to reality, realizing she has to testify now. The cold weight in her stomach descends and, as she slowly walks to the stand, every second passes like an hour.

It seems to take an eternity to reach it and her feet drag on the brown tiled floor. And, no matter where she looks, at the false smiles of her 'side' or the glares of Vicky's side, she can't see the pink hat or the tousled brown hair she longs for. Damn…Timmy's over an hour and a half late…

Clearing her throat and nearly spilling the water sitting down, Tootie feels the heated gaze of the courtroom. However, the judge smiles benevolently, indicating her sympathy. Great…so someone controlling her future cares a little.

Her nerves are already to the fraying point. Unpleasant waves of nausea course through her body and she desires to dart to the bathroom and expunge her breakfast. In fact, she can taste the apple she ate in the back of her throat.

Breaths coming in shallow gasps, she waits for the judge to ask her a question she will not be able to answer. Even if her lawyer's prepped her, she doesn't feel nearly as prepared as she thought she'd be. Maybe because this is the real thing, in front of everyone. God, she wishes she could just drop into the floor and descend to the underworld…

Pale and hands trembling, she reaches for the glass of water and sips to parch her dry throat. It's as though every drop of moisture has left her body as has her courage. The only thing rooting her here right now is her fear and their eyes, their damning eyes.

Already, despite the fact she hasn't been asked anything, she feels lightheaded and as though she'll pass out on the stand. Maybe if she does, she won't have to testify. In her delirious state, she grasps anything in the hope it'll help.

"Could you please state your name for the court?" Judge Padron intones.

_My name? Well, that's easy, right? Wait, what _is _my name? Oh, no…I'm going to lose because I'm too stupid! Everything's left me…Timmy, people's support…and Cosmo and Wanda are mysteriously gone too…_

"Well?" She presses lightly.

Tootie lowers her head and wishes this would be over…

------

Meanwhile, outside, Timmy bangs on the courtroom doors to no avail. In his hands, he clutches the security surveillance tape from the hospital. Damn it, this isn't his fault! It took him this long to coerce the hospital to release it, despite it being crucial to his case.

"I'm part of the prosecution, let me in!" Timmy roars, slamming against the door. A couple of security guards appear and he presents the tape, holding it in front of him as though offering it to him.

They frown, muttering something about this being an arrestable defense. His heart sinks but, before they appear with the handcuffs, he sees a pink poster wink at him. Wanda? But shouldn't she be inside with Tootie?

Like he ought to…Tootie's going to kill him when this is over. That is, if it ever ends…if Tootie doesn't win this case, he isn't sure what he'll do, probably try to grab her and flee Dimmsdale. There's nothing keeping him here anymore.

But the thought of losing is so unfathomable, it barely registers. With this video, at least he can conclusively prove Vicky's guilt. He shudders at the thought of seeing it again, though. Maybe while it's been shown, he can explain to Toot where he was and hold her.

Okay, perhaps he can't do the second part until they're out of here...and that reminds him. He has a special night planned for them as soon as they win the trial. If he can keep his hands off her until then, he'll give her the night of her life.

Waving her wand, Wanda creates a temporary stupor for the guards and for anyone who might stop him in the room. She winks at him, but belies her nervousness by dropping her wand accidentally. None of them are certain of the outcome of this trial…and everything depends on Tootie's testimony, essentially.

Lowering his head and walking into the courtroom at long last, Timmy whispers, "Good luck, Toot."

--------

The defense rises, ready to cross examine her. She quakes, her fists so white, she can see the veins within. Her heart pounds in her chest and God, does she want this to be over.

"Now, Tootie, relate for the jury the night Vicky visited you in the hospital," The attorney begins, smiling malevolently. Tootie can sense his willingness to bend the truth, to twist her words as soon as they leave her mouth. If only she could prevent that from happening.

"There's no need for her to testify on that," a strong, clear voice rings out and everyone turns. In the back of the room, his fist clenched about a tape, Timmy strides up the aisle and hands the tape to the bailiff. Before he sits, he smiles at Tootie and mouths "I love you".

Frowning, the bailiff hands the tape to the judge, who, recalling this is part of the defense, places it inside the VCR and waits. Apparently, Timmy couldn't get just those few minutes and they must fast forward. Silence reigns yet again as the supporters for Vicky await Tootie's damnation and the reverse Vicky's.

Tootie, meanwhile, has sunk so low in her chair, only the top of her head is visible. Where's a good huge hole when you need one?

The moment starts and suddenly, she trembles badly. The bile rises in her throat and she prays she throws up, just for an excuse to get out of here and into Timmy's arms. She simply cannot endure another second of this…

Her sister's words resound in her ears and she feels lightheaded, almost giddy. Were she of a sounded mind and body, she would recognize this as a breakdown. Her body's only response to all the mounting stress, humiliation, and trauma is to faint and she struggles against an urge to.

But why? She wanted to pass out a few seconds ago and now her mind has changed. It makes no sense…until she sees a pink button on the TV wink at her. Wanda has confidence in her and, therefore, will not permit her to take the easy way out. Life is hard, she knows, and she's sick of her trying to quit.

However, just because she won't pass out doesn't mean she'll look. Instead, as if from a distance, she hears what she heard months ago.

"C'mon, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

She can almost hear the clockwork going in some of those attending- see? She said she wasn't going to hurt you and she was right. Drop the case now, little drip.

However, luckily, no one can speak during this and the line proceeds uncommented upon.

"Did he touch you?"

Like a caring sister, only she knows better. Damn, Wanda, keeping her from passing out. She doesn't want to relive this, damn it!

The rest of the dialogue washes over her and she thinks, _Well, if I can just sit like this until they make their decision, I'm good._

Of course, they cannot and the bailiff stops the tape as Timmy walks into the room. It's probably a good thing they did, when Tootie thinks about it, because she doesn't need any negative press geared towards him. It's all she can handle with all the attention she's getting…Timmy doesn't need to share the limelight.

Turning on the lights again (the crowd strangely pale), the judge turns towards Tootie. Her face is grave and her eyes, sweeping the crowd and settling accusingly on Vicky, return to her. Once again, she longs to descend into the floor.

"Do you have any comments about what transpired during your years under Vicky and Ricky's custody?" Judge Padron inquires instead, surprising her. Perhaps she understands that video's particularly painful for her- after all, she was the only one in the courtroom not watching. Everyone's eyes were glued to the TV, as though relishing the worst moment in her life. She won't be surprised if it ends up on a tabloid cover.

Clearing her throat and damning Timmy, Tootie begins in a clear voice not her own and speaks. Her body trembles so badly, she nearly falls out of the chair, but she continues. Instead of looking at the jury, she looks beyond them, into the past.

"Yes…they worked me until I couldn't stand, sometimes beyond that. I was their nanny for three miscreants that should have been aborted before they were even conceived. They give meaning to the phrase 'a mistake'.

"I did all of their cleaning, cooking, and kept house. If something went wrong, either I would be assigned more work by Vicky or beaten severely by Ricky. In either case, I would be expected, no matter how exhausted I was by the time I crawled to sleep in the utility closet in the kitchen, to work again. Simply put, if I had complaints, I could stow them.

"Sometimes, if they were in a particularly vindictive mood, they wouldn't feed me. I know, I was the one who made dinner, but one of them always kept an eye on me, just in case they'd decided impulsively tonight was not a night I ate. If it was, I'd make dinner and serve it, but they'd steal my plate and eat it themselves.

"Dinner was the only meal I ate. My lunch period was always spent doing chores for Vicky, running errands, if you will. She'd tape a notice on my dashboard as to what she wanted and all the money my parents sent for my health and clothing would go to her personal stuff.

"I'd get new clothing whenever Vicky was through with hers…no matter how tattered it was. She'd deliberately give me baggy clothing, so no one would notice my figure. Whenever I asked her about it, she'd say something odd, like she didn't want anyone else to notice how much I'd grow or something like that.

"I had to be the one to keep her children from getting in trouble or in fights. They befouled the room that used to be mine, all the artwork I used to do. They were wild, unparented and half human, half beast.

"And they were barely toilet trained. Whenever they felt like acting up, I had to clean feces off my former ceiling and pray for it to end…

"I didn't have a bed, after they stole my room. I slept on a cold concrete floor next to a mop. I didn't have a blanket or a pillow, and it hardly mattered because if I were needed in the middle of the night, I'd have to get up anyway.

"I became withdrawn, sullen in school. I just wanted to get there, get out, and live the hell that had become my life. I didn't care about anything, excluding one thing…"

Here, after returning to herself, she breaks off. Broaching the subject to Timmy neither pertains to this nor is something she wishes to discuss. The lack of intimacy between them distresses her and she'd rather the entire court didn't know about it. Timmy and she are a separate item all together.

"Except for?" The judge presses, noting how her face is now extremely white and her hands are clammy. In due time, they'll break for a recess, because the strain shows on Tootie's face. This girl cannot be pushed too hard or else she'll shatter.

"My current boyfriend," Tootie replies through gritted teeth, hoping no more questions will follow suit.

Judge Daniela Padron nods sternly. "Break for recess and the defense."

---------

"I wasn't sure you were going to show," A.J. snaps crossly, grabbing an ice cold water Tootie eyes enviously. If she isn't afraid of it coming back up, she'd grab one herself. Instead, she thinks she'll abstain.

"The hospital was giving me a hell of a time releasing that tape. They apparently have a policy against giving out security tapes," Timmy murmurs, pulling A.J. aside. There's something he wants to discuss with him, something he doesn't want Tootie to be privy to. She glances over at them, hurt. He hasn't said a word to her yet today…

"What do you want?" A.J. hisses, alternatively speaking and gulping down his water. Timmy glances again to make sure Tootie is out of earshot before proceeding.

"I wanted to ask Tootie to marry me as soon as we got out of high school," Timmy murmurs frankly and A.J., about to take a sip, nearly chokes. What? Marry her? But when did this come about? He can't have gotten her pregnant that quickly, right?

And why's he asking _him _of all people for permission? He lost her heart before he even had a chance at it. She's his through and through. It makes utterly no sense to him.

"So ask her to marry you. It doesn't affect me-" A.J. begins, but he cuts him off.

"It does because I want you to be my best man," Timmy replies simply.

Here, he fumbles and produces a small engagement ring, nothing too ornate. In fact, it is a mere gold band, their initials and the date he plans to give it to her carved on the outside. Yes, it's cheap, but he earned the money to buy it and that means everything to him. It's his last fifty bucks.

"You're serious about this?" He can tell this…but by marrying her, he's forever lost the chance. He must resign himself to the fact he'll never have her. More than ever, he hopes Tootie wins- if he cannot make her happy, at least Timmy can.

But when they graduate, he's getting out of this city. He'll turn his attention to other things, other places. The world will be his…and maybe, just maybe, he'll forget what almost was.

For now, however, it is a pleasant thought, nothing more. He must give Timmy an answer, even though he has no intention of attending the wedding. Leaving Dimmsdale means leaving everything else behind, including them. If he's so inclined, he'll send them a check.

Timmy blathers on about how much he loves Tootie and how perfect they are, but he blocks him out. This recess may be more painful than the trial…and having to see Vicky sexually molest her sister. (Which, bear in mind, had to be pretty horrid for Tootie).

"So…will you be my best man?" Timmy asks hopefully, finally reaching the end of his diatribe.

"No." Shaking his head, his gaze falls upon Tootie, half listening to people come up to her and offer their condolences (that she had to endure Vicky). She looks like a small child again and her hands wrench in her lap. Once again, he realizes he has to leave, before the fact Timmy often ignores Tootie for other people really grates on his nerves.

"Why not?" He whines, but his lament is cut off. The recess is over…it's the defense's turn to speak.

------

Although Vicky and Ricky have no damaging evidence, they do have the contract Tootie was blackmailed into signing. She only hopes it won't hold up, even though she recognizes contracts to be legal and binding. Perhaps the judge will see she was forced into signing it…

Their testimony is tantamount to a series of lies, all spoken in such certain tones and with such conviction, she realizes she'd vote them not guilty if she were on the jury. They had to have bribed the jury and the judge beforehand…she has no shot in hell…

Finally, after listening to about an hour and a half of lies and falsehoods all aimed at proving Tootie to be either insane, delusional, retarded, or a combination of all three, the judge proclaims closing statements. These she scarcely listens to, although she's aware they will leave a lasting impression on the jury.

Her side speaks first, beseeching the jury (and the audience, in part) to identify Vicky for what she really is- a child molester, her husband a child beater…etc.

Then, in another attack, this time on her sanity, the defense speaks. Timmy's face grows taut, his fists clench. These are lies and he knows it.

The court adjourns for their last recess. She'll know her fate soon enough. And soon, this will all be over.

Now, she just has to wait for the jury's decision….

----------

"We have a verdict," The jury announces and Tootie, sitting between A.J. and Timmy, only the former touching her, tenses. Well?

Unfolding the piece of paper, the judge reads aloud to an entire courtroom with bated breath, "We find the defendants Vicky and Ricky guilty on _all _charges.

"Vicky and Ricky, you two are sentenced to separate jails (male only and female only) for ten years and five years respectively, no parole. Afterwards, you will serve twelve months community service and pay the prosecution every dollar of hers you squandered."

With that, she bangs the gavel and proclaims, "Courtroom adjourned."


	32. C'est Fini

Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone who followed me through this long and crazy story. This was my first hit on , gaining over a 150 reviews, and, by far, the most controversial I've done since The Other Saga.

Once again, thank you for reading and this, my dears, maybe the end of one story, but there are still so many others…

Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Fairly Oddparents.

Chapter Thirty-Two: C'est Fini

"So…it's finally over," Tootie says, biting her lip and watching, as if from outside her body, the aftermath of the trial on TV. She sits on Timmy's bed and feels strange. Something very odd surges through her body and it takes her a while to recognize it. She's finally happy.

Everything, all the hours of testimony, the tape, all the years of enduring Vicky and it's finally over. She doesn't have to come home to be a slave, to do everything she'd bidden, to wonder when her next meal is. In fact, she'll never have to do that again…

However, it hasn't sunk in yet. Even though she was there for the judgment and heard for herself Vicky and Ricky's imprisonment, she can't quite fathom it. How could something that lasted so long suddenly end so abruptly?

Meanwhile, since she's been delegated to Timmy's room, Timmy hurries around downstairs, making preparations. Whenever she asks him for what, he just smiles sweetly, kisses her, and tells her not to worry. That she'll never have to worry again about anything.

It's a nice sentiment, but she can't help but wait for the second shoe to drop. Life can't be this good; she can't have everything she's ever wanted. She doesn't deserve it…

Lying back on his bed, she gazes up at the ceiling and wonders when someone's going to pinch her and wake her up. She hopes it'll be soon, before she really starts to believe this.

--------

"So you're really doing all this for her, right?" Wanda asks suspiciously, taking in all the decorations. Timmy darts to and fro, fixing this, adding this, making sure this is perfect. She's never seen him so excited in his life…and that includes when Trixie accepted his offer to be her boyfriend.

"Wanda," Timmy asks, pausing, "Would I really throw her a big bash for her to enjoy and then pop the question if it weren't all for her?"

"Pop the question? What question?" Cosmo says, moronically oblivious. Wanda mentally slaps a hand to her forehead.

"I'm going to ask Tootie to marry me as soon as we get out of high school," Timmy replies, a goofy grin on his face.

"Are you going to say you're going to get the milk and then disappear for ten thousand years?" Cosmo replies and this time, Wanda jabs him in the ribs. When he isn't stopped, he can keep going and going, like the Energizer bunny.

"Cosmo, one, humans don't live that long and two, I think he's actually planning a wedding. I don't think he'll elope like we did," Wanda answers, shaking her head. She doubts he'll get it, no matter how she explains it, so she'll let it drop.

Meanwhile, Timmy lights the last scented candle, ensures the red silk cloth covering the table is all set, turns down the lights, and puts on romantic music. Wanda stifles a laugh- he's really going all out. The poor boy's head over heels.

"Well? Do you guys think it's perfect?" He's bubbling over with enthusiasm.

"Sure…get some Barry Manilow and some condoms-" Cosmo starts, but a swift jab to the ribs quiets him. She shakes her head, indicating he wants her to marry him, not sleep with him. To Cosmo, they seem to be one in the same.

Timmy, far too nervous to do anything but nod in acknowledge of Cosmo's inane comment, darts upstairs to drag her down here. The thought makes Wanda smile, aware Tootie won't easily forget this night.

----------

"Yes!" Tootie screams, tackling him to the floor. He recalls, amused, when they were both ten and she used to tackle him to the ground and cover him in kisses. (Which, ironically, she's doing right now).

"Are you sure?" Timmy teases, brushing her hair back behind her ears.

"Yes!" With a grin, she proceeds to cover his face in kisses, her hand wrapped triumphantly around the box.

"I love you, Timmy Turner," she murmurs, kissing his neck.

"I love you, too, Tootie…"

----------

Vicky spent her jails days miserable and alone, with no one to turn to. The inmates decided she was just their type and the rest was history.

Ricky, too, found the same fate. By the time he'd met the guy he thought could break him out, his spirit was finally broken. Such ended the great couple.

Their children went to respectful foster homes, all of whom strived to beat the little parenting Vicky and Ricky infused in them. Whether or not they were successful remained to be seen, but, so far, it seemed to be working.

Chester attended the same college as Timmy and Tootie and thoroughly enjoyed himself. Although he had not been privy to the whole situation, Timmy filled him in and, for the remainder of their days, he remained Timmy's one true friend.

Veronica, after much urging from her girlfriend, attended a prestigious art school in New York, found a job in computer animation, and, with the money she earned, sent for her girlfriend. They lived in an apartment by themselves, free from Dimmsdale's scorn.

A.J., as he'd planned, left the state soon after they graduated and ceased all contact with Timmy and Tootie. Although he'd discovered their wedding date, he neither attended nor gave them a gift.

And what of our love birds? Soon after high school, they wed and had their twins. Now…if only they could place that weird robot that babysat them...

But that's a story for another day, perhaps.

----------

Sometimes, when you know you're not normal and you can't be unless you accept the truth, it's hard to just come home. Home, where you think you're accepted but you're really not, because you have to keep up a front. They swallow the lies because they're easier than the truth and you can't help but feel fake. What did you do to deserve this? Why was this terrible fortune bestowed upon you?

Then, when the weight is lifted, it isn't the end. What if society isn't ready for what you're going to be? What if you still have to hide, not from your family, not from yourself, but from the people who see you? Are you really out then?

Is there a way to truly be liberated, if everyone snubs you for who you are? Maybe, some days, it's better to just lie under the sheets and forget going outside today. Until everyone's ready for who you are.

But this isn't the best way to live. You have to realize that even if they don't like you, you can do nothing to change _them_. You have to live life for you, not for someone or something else. You can't expect someone to give you a break until you take the break you earn yourself.

Pain is only a temporary setback, so is failure. You have to get up and try again because if you don't…you'll be stuck under the sheets for the rest of your life.

soulfulsin

10/02/04- 1/26/05


End file.
